¡It Must Be Love!
by CaroHatake
Summary: ¡Ni los opuestos se atraen, ni a ella le gustaba Kakashi! Era más probable que el cielo se viniera a bajo antes que ella aceptara que le gustaba ese mugroso... ¡Y eso no iba a pasar nunca, nunca, NUNCA!  Denle una chance   '
1. Chapter 1

No me aguanté, no me aguanté, ¡no me aguanté! Las ganas pudieron más que la paciencia, para fortuna de algunos y desgracia de otros (?)

Esta historia debía ser subida una vez que haya terminado el 3º o 4º capítulo de esta historia, pero como ven no pude esperar ^^' Así que no puedo prometer que la semana que viene tengan la continuación, pero la otra, otra semana segura que sí :E

Espero que la historia les guste! Porque yo estoy super, hiper, mega, re contra emocionada con este fic ^^ Tengo grandes ideas y esperanzas, así que... cruzaré los dedos :)

Como siempre agradezco a todos apoyar mis proyectos ^^ Y si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, comentario, lo que sea pueden dejar un review o mandar un mensaje privado y con gusto les contesto :)

Sin más, los dejo leer ^^

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>1- La Ley de la Fuerza Magnética.<strong>

El molesto sonido chillón del despertador llegó a sus oídos con fuerza, terminando con ese lindo sueño donde dejaba sin cabello a cierto muchacho que no toleraba.

-Kami… qué lindo sería…- murmuró estirando sus contraídos músculos, con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

Salió de su cómoda cama y con un muy buen humor comenzó con su típica rutina de todos los días: cepillarse los dientes, bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar.

El agua tibia la había despertado por completo, el dentífrico había dejado un rico sabor a menta en su boca, y la suavidad de su uniforme sólo hacía que aquella espléndida mañana fuera mejor a cada segundo.

Terminó su caliente café con leche y liquidó esas deliciosas tostadas con mermelada de frutilla en pocos minutos, teniendo suficiente glucosa en su sistema hasta como para repartir sonrisas.

Peinó su cabellera rosada mientras tarareaba esa divertida canción que venía escuchando hace tiempo, mirándose en el espejo de la sala para colocar a la perfección su tierna vincha color verde agua.

Se regaló una radiante sonrisa una vez que su peinado quedó como quería, y mirando el reloj que marcaba las 6:45hs exactamente tomó su mochila.

Se cercioró de que aquello en lo que había estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche estuviera en una de sus carpetas, y mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa pícara cerró su mochila.

La cargó en su hombro para luego traspasar la puerta de su casa con dirección al colegio Konoha, donde cursaba su último año de secundaria.

Lamentablemente no pudo ver a su madre esa mañana, porque a eso de las 5 de la madrugada escuchó los gritos irritados de su progenitora que le avisaba que tenía que ir a la sala de urgencia.

Porque sí, su madre era una de las mejores médicas cirujanas de Tokio, y esas llamadas fuera de horario en su casa eran tan comunes como las hojas secas en Otoño.

Pero para ser una de las mejores en su profesión, y más siendo médica, su madre siempre tuvo tiempo para ella. Recordaba cada instante de su vida con su madre al lado, y esa era una de las tantas razones por la cual la admiraba y algún día quería ser como ella.

Pero algo que no admiraba de su madre, y que definitivamente no quería ser como ella, era en el gusto por los hombres.

Digamos que nunca le gustaron pervertidos y vagos, pero todavía no sabía qué le había visto su madre a Jiraiya. Cierto era que el hombre era divertido y muy bueno, pero pícaro por donde se lo mirara.

Pero afortunadamente su madre había logrado enamorarse una vez más. Olvidando a su primer amor que había muerto en un accidente aéreo.

Suponía que si estaba enamorada de ese autor de relatos pervertidos, era porque verdaderamente le gustaba. Si no, estaba más que claro que jamás se fijaría en él.

Porque su madre no era precisamente la calma personalizada. Pero si estaba feliz, ella no tenía por qué recriminar nada…

… A demás, el viejo sí que sabía hacerla reír, sobre todo en clases.

Sí, en clases. Porque además de ser su padrastro, cosa que no había aclarado, el viejo pervertido era su profesor de Literatura.

¡Y para no! ¡Si hasta tenía su propia novela! Subida de tono, pero novela al fin y al cabo.

Rió con gracia disimuladamente, recordando la noche pasada cuando el autor pervertido no había probado bocado en la cena porque no había llegado a terminar el último capítulo de su nueva historia.

A pesar de que era un vago libidinoso, Jiraiya tenía algo del sentido de responsabilidad… sobre todo si esa misma tarde tenía que entrar el manuscrito corregido y finalizado, claro.

-Quizás hoy no vaya a clases…- murmuró, pensando en lo desesperado que había visto al viejo la noche pasada.

Suspiró suavemente, mientras sostenía su pollera cuadrillé gris y verde para que el viento matutino no la levantara.

-No tengo de qué preocuparme, él siempre termina a tiempo…- se dijo despreocupada, caminando por las tranquilas calles de Tokio que a esa hora ya estaban algo pobladas.

Pero para su suerte Konoha no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, y a las 7:00hs en punto estaba parada frente las imponentes rejas de la institución.

Se acomodó el moño verde de su uniforme, alisó con sus manos su blanca camisa, y peinó sin mucho detenimiento sus cabellos que el viento poco había despeinado.

Y sin esperar mucho más, entró con pasos decididos al establecimiento que, por lo que veía en el patio delantero, poco concurrido estaba a esa hora de la mañana.

Subió al segundo piso del gran colegio y entró en el tercer salón a su derecha, encontrándolo completamente vacío como había supuesto.

Sus impecables dientes blancos se mostraron tras una sonrisa divertida y un poco ansiosa, y sin perder ni un segundo más ocupó su lugar en el salón.

Al lado de la ventana, adelante, primer banco. Y de su carpeta sacó aquel sobre que contenía aquello que tanto la hacía sonreír.

Con agilidad que hasta la sorprendió empapeló las blancas paredes del aula con el gracioso contenido del sobre, además de colocar algunas copias en el pizarrón para que hasta los profesores lo notaran.

Le echó una última mirada a su divina creación, y aquella dichosa sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Juntó sus palmas en un pequeño aplauso a modo de festejo, y se sentó en su lugar simulando leer un libro con gran concentración.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, mientras ella con mucha paciencia esperaba que sus compañeros llegaran.

Hasta que al fin escuchó un cuchicheo detrás de la puerta de entrada, entonces la adrenalina corrió por sus venas con emoción.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y detrás del lomo bordó del libro que supuestamente leía con tanto ímpetu escondió su satisfactoria sonrisa.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar apenas sus compañeros entraron, y cada vez que iban llegando las carcajadas eran más y más; como música para sus oídos.

Un morocho de ojos negros que muy risueño entraba en el aula junto con su castaña novia no pudo evitar pestañar incrédulo al ver una imagen de su mejor amigo…

…Una imagen de su mejor amigo con cuerpo femenino, mostrando seductoramente las blancas piernas vestidas con unas negras medias de red.

La muchacha a su lado llevó sus manos a la boca para controlar, al menos un poco, el ataque de risa que le había dado al ver aquella foto de su amigo.

-No va a estar muy feliz cuando vea eso…- le comentó con diversión a su novio.

-Todo lo contrario, le va a encantar…- musitó el morocho con seguridad.

Con su oscura mirada posada sobre cierta persona que muy interesada 'leía' un libro dado vuelta.

Sonrió de lado con diversión, avecinando la molesta expresión que se formaría en el rostro de la pelirosa… todo un espectáculo.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta su banco estratégicamente ubicado en la mitad de la segunda fila, desde donde se podía apreciar a la perfección aquellas imágenes.

Y apreció el curioso detalle que su amigo y compañero no había llegado temprano y con exacta puntualidad como todas las monótonas mañanas.

Muy contradictorio a su innata impuntualidad, ese día había llegado antes que la campana sonara, al igual de contrario que el retraso de su preciso compañero.

Escuchando las jacarandosas risas a su alrededor se dispuso a terminar, o mejor dicho, a empezar la tarea de esa molesta materia que a él poco y nada le gustaba.

Mientras tanto, el salón entero se descostillaba con sonoras carcajadas. Y Sakura no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría su _querido_ compañero al verse a sí mismo con semejante cuerpo y actitud seductora.

Podía imaginarse vagamente la expresión de horror y vergüenza que se pintaría en el no tan inescrutable rostro masculino… pero nada se asemeja a la realidad que con gran impaciencia esperaba disfrutar.

El sonido de la chillona risa de Ino perforó sus tímpanos, mientras Hinata seguramente cubría su boca con su típica y adorable expresión de vergüenza en su sonrosado rostro.

Las escuchó caminar con pasos tranquilos y suaves, y al tenerlas lo suficientemente cerca levantó sus brillantes ojos verdes para intercambiar una mirada cómplice con su rubia amiga.

Quien desde que vió las imágenes supo que ella era la autora de tan osada hazaña, así como la peliazul a su lado que simplemente le regaló una sonrisa apenada a modo de saludo.

La pelirosa les devolvió el gesto rápidamente, y volvió a posar su mirada en las páginas de ese libro que ni sabía de qué era, ni le interesaba saber; mientras sus amigas se sentaron detrás de ella.

Y de repente la estrepitosa y exagerada de risa de Naruto retumbó en todo el salón, mientras escuchaba a Sasuke decirle con su típico tono frío que se callara.

-¡Jaja! Hola, Sakura-chan… ¡jaja!- la saludó risueño el rubio, acercándose.

-Hola, Naruto.- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

El chico simplemente siguió riendo, y negando divertidamente con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia el final de la fila donde se sentaba.

-Sakura…- la saludó el morocho parándose a su lado.

-Hola, Sasuke…- lo saludó con una coqueta sonrisa, mirándolo con ese gran amor que le tenía.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, con inmenso egocentrismo al tener de novia a la chica más hermosa e inteligente del colegio… aunque claro, él jamás lo diría abiertamente.

Le regaló unos segundos más a su novia, y a las demás chicas, para que disfrutara de su sonrisa y luego camino con tranquilidad hasta sentarse con el rubio cabeza hueca que tenía como amigo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente luego de que su novio se hubiera ido, ¡ese día no podía ser mejor! Su novio que casi nunca se mostraba cariñoso le había sonrisa de la forma que a ella más le gustaba…

… y en cualquier momento presenciaría la humillación de su molesto e intolerable compañero. Sí, iba a ser un gran día.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de clases sonó, impacientándola aún más porque el muy mugroso no había llegado.

-¡Pero miren quién llegó! ¡Es la _chica_ de las piernas bonitas!- escuchó la exclamación burlona de Maito Gai.

Entonces tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír de oreja a oreja, él por fin había llegado… y lo que se venía era digno de apreciarse con detalle.

Sus ojos verdes miraron de costado con disimulo hacia la puerta de entrada, donde un peligris con aburrida pose miraba sin mucho interés las imágenes pegadas en el salón.

Sus ojos negros calmos y vagos, su melena grisácea completamente despeinada, la camisa blanca sin terminar de abrochar, y sus blancas manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón cuadrillé verde y gris.

(Podrá ser lo que quieras, pero no podes negar lo sexy que es…) comentó con obviedad su Inner.

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio. No sólo por el comentario de su otra parte, ¡sino porque él no parecía reaccionar!

-Ummm… sí que tengo lindas piernas.- musitó el muchacho con algo de diversión en su tranquila voz.

-Ahora entiendo porque le caes tan bien a Obito…- comentó burlón Asuma.

-¡Ey! ¡No me metan en eso!- se quejó el aludido desde la mitad de la fila, mirando a sus compañeros con molestia.

Los otros dos rieron sin importarles la mirada del morocho, así como la gran mayoría del grupo que presenciaba la 'charla'

El peligris resopló aburrido, y con paso tranquilo comenzó a acercarse a su lugar al lado del único Uchiha que soportaba.

Pero un libro dado vuelta le llamó la atención, así como su dueña que parecía leerlo con mucha 'facilidad'

-Ummm… Haruno-san…- la saludó parándose a su lado.

Los grandes ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en él, mucho más brillosos de lo que recordaba haberlos visto jamás.

-Hatake…- le devolvió ella con una gran sonrisa, de esas que sólo mostraba cuando de su _lindo_ novio se trataba.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- le preguntó ácida la chica.

-Ummm… sólo quería darte un consejo.- dijo él sin mucha gana.

Entonces ella parpadeó desentendida, pero trató de ocultarlo.

-Al menos que estés tratando de aumentar tu capacidad de entendimiento, y creeme que con un cerebro como el tuyo es inútil…- comentó con aburrión el peligris.

Tomó el libro que la pelirosa 'leía' y lo dio vuelta, colocándolo como se debía.

-… Se lee así.- su tono aburrido se tiñó con algo de burla, mientras una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en sus labios.

-Que lo disfrutes, Haruno-san…- dijo a modo de despedida, despeinando los rosados cabellos de la chica antes de irse.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura en cualquier momento se volverían rojos de tanta furia que sentía. Y si las miradas mataran… ¡pobre de aquel muchacho!

¡¿Cómo era posible que ese vago no reaccionara ante semejante bochorno? ¡Si hasta Shikamaru hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo con algo así! Y cabe aclarar que el novio de su rubia amiga era de lo más despreocupado.

No entendía cómo era que su magnífico plan, ahora no tan magnífico, había resultado completamente nulo ante aquel desaliñado peligris.

¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para encrespar los nervios de ese vago desinteresado? ¡Se estaba quedando sin ideas!

Cerró con bronca el libro, dejándolo tirado en sobre el banco, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba por la ventana para tratar de calmar esa ira y frustración que le quemaban la sangre.

¡Maldita la hora en que se le cruzó por la cabeza devolverle las 'bromas' a ese exasperante muchacho! Y maldita la hora en que él se volvió tan tranquilo y despreocupado.

"¿Volvió?" se preguntó a sí misma. "Pero si desde que lo conozco fue así…" se dijo con algo de molestia.

Recordaba con odiosa claridad el día en que ese vago pisó su casa, escondido tras un libro de cuentos y su aire de calma infinita.

Cierto es que el señor Hatake le había dicho que no tendría problemas en hacerse amiga de su hijo, y ella con toda la ingenuidad de una niña de 6 años creyó que el pequeño sería tan amable y cálido como el padre…

… Enorme y abominable error.

Resultó ser que el niño sólo la miraba por encima del libro, que siempre tenía, con ojos aburridos y desinteresados, haciéndola sentir ignorada.

Por esas cosas de la vida sus padres y el señor Hatake eran grandes amigos, y por esas cosas de la vida querían que ellos también lo fueran…

… ¡¿Pero quién puede ser amiga de alguien que ni siquiera te presta atención?

De más está decir que lo intentó, por sus padres y el señor Hatake que tan bien le caía, pero a él… ni siquiera le importaba.

Los años fueron pasando y lentamente el 'contacto' entre ellos se perdió, si es que alguna vez lo tuvieron, y tanto sus padres como el señor Hatake dejaron de intentar amigarlos.

Lo cual era una lástima porque Sakumo Hatake sí que era amable y hasta lo había llegado a querer, pero lentamente él también dejó de frecuentar su casa.

Aunque ella sabía que la relación entre él y Jiraiya seguía siendo muy buena, así también como la que mantenía con su madre, todavía sentía algo de nostalgia al acordarse de aquel hombre peligris que desde pequeña sabía ver casi todos los días.

Y es que Sakumo Hatake era tan amable, siempre le traía algún dulce o alguna revista para colorear en aquellas épocas en que era una niña… a demás de la _agradable_ compañía de su hijo.

Pero no dudaba que el Hatake mayor estuviera bien, sino sus padres le hubieran dicho. Y cada vez que el viejo pervertido de su padre salía con un amigo, ella siempre le pedía que le mandara saludos… porque sabía que era Sakumo.

"No puedo creer que _esa cosa_ sea su hijo…" pensó incrédula y todavía molesta.

Suspiró con pesadez y trató de no darle más importancia a aquello… su primer error no había sido devolverle la broma, si no pensar que aquel vago se molestaría por algo tan tonto.

Jamás tenía que subestimar a su enemigo, pero a pesar de eso ella tenía la fiel idea de que ese desaliñado muchacho algún día explotaría ante alguna de sus bromas pesadas.

"Aunque hace demasiado tiempo que vengo intentándolo…" pensó cansada, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos verdes.

Sino mal recordaba, y estaba segura que no, todo aquello empezó en primer año del secundario cuando volvió a ver al peligris después de que él se cambiara de colegio.

Y de más está decir que él ni siquiera la saludó. Un simple 'ummm' después de su amigable 'hola, Kakashi-san' fue todo lo que recibió, y de más está decir que fue ahí cuando comprobó que el muchacho jamás tuvo simpatía con ella.

¡Entonces ella le pagaría con la misma moneda! Por haberla ignorado tantos años como si su presencia no mereciera atención.

Y así lo hizo, ignorándolo a él también cada día, a cada hora, dónde fuera y cuándo fuera sin importarle si sus amigos y compañeros le decían lo contrario.

Hasta aquella mañana donde encontró su banco completamente lleno de calcomanías, y cabe aclarar que eran espantosas, recibiendo un castigo por haberlas pegado ¡y ella no había sido!

Además de haberse roto todas sus lindas uñas despegando esas horrorosas cosas su banco había quedado totalmente pegajoso y asquerosamente sucio, sin poder usarlo por casi una semana entera.

Todavía recordaba claramente la rabia que había sentido, y las enormes ganas de saber quién había osado hacer aquello y así poder decirles varias cosas.

Hasta que vio la burlona sonrisa que ese maldito peligris tenía pintada en su blanco rostro, mientras sus vagos ojos negros la miraban con diversión.

¡Él! ¡Él lo había hecho! ¡El muy maldito la había inculpado para que la castigaran y ahora disfrutaba de su cometido!

Entonces ahí empezó todo, cuando la idea de devolverle el _favor_ cruzó su turbada mente… repitiéndose así durante todos los años del secundario.

Pero ese era el último. El último año que soportaría las estúpidas 'bromas' de aquel mugroso muchacho, y el último año que intentaría sacarlo de sus casillas… y definitivamente iba a lograrlo.

Aunque no tenía idea de cómo, la intención pesaba más.

-Lamento el retraso.- dijo una dulce y amable voz entrando al salón.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al instante, encontrándose con el rubio más hermoso, simpático e inteligente que había conocido jamás.

-¿Qué pasó, Minato-sensei? ¿Volvió a descomponerse porque Naruto lo forzó a desayunar ramen otra vez?- preguntó Kiba con una gran sonrisa divertida.

El rubio simplemente negó con suavidad.

-Estaba hablando con Jiraiya-sensei en la sala de profesores.- contó con esa dulce tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

"Sabía que iba a terminarlo…" pensó con obviedad la pelirosa.

-¡Oh! ¡No me diga que ese viejo vino hoy!- se quejó Gai desde el fondo del salón.

Minato rió ante el comentario de su alumno 'super wow' como el muchacho de cejas bastantes pobladas se auto definía.

-Ya saben que él jamás falta, le encanta hablar sobre Literatura.- comentó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Pero mejor empecemos la clase.- dijo acercándose al pizarrón. –Hoy les traje un tema nuevo: funciones inversamente proporcionales.- contó mientras escribía.

El alumnado resopló aburrido, las clases de Matemáticas eran lo más pesado de la mañana. Aunque Minato tenía el carisma para hacer muy llevadera la materia, afortunadamente.

Las dos horas de esa densa y complicada materia pasaron lentamente, con el rubio más talentoso y simpático hablando y escribiendo como si fuera la cosa más simple y fácil del mundo.

Sakura le prestaba atención a la suave y dulce voz del atractivo profesor, entiendo sin problemas el intrincado tema.

Pensando que definitivamente Minato Namikaze era su profesor favorito… además de ser el más lindo, claro.

Hasta que, para su lamento, el timbre del primer recreo sonó liberándolos por unos 10 minutos.

-Nos vemos, Minato-sensei.- lo saludó con una gran sonrisa la pelirosa.

-Hasta la próxima, Sakura-chan.- le devolvió igual el rubio, antes de salir del salón.

La pelirosa se apoyó contra su banco, mirando por donde su rubio maestro, y padre de su mejor amigo, había salido hacía segundos.

-Ummm… no sabía que te gustaban los hombres mayores.- comentó una vaga voz a su lado.

Sus ojos verdes miraron al tranquilo peligris con una molesta mirada.

-Minato-sensei no me gusta en la manera que estas pensando, pervertido.- le dijo entre dientes.

-Mejor, porque si no te rompería el corazón saber que no tenes chances contra Kushina-san.- contó despeinando sus cabellos color plata.

Sakura lo admiró con interés por unos cortos y efímeros segundos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente ante esa postal que le pareció tan seductora.

Bajó un poco su rostro, tratando de esconder su semblante sonrojado con sus cabellos, y comenzó a alejarse con pasos rápidos del peligris.

-¡Y a mí qué me importa, idiota!- le gritó antes de salir del salón.

-Ummm…- musitó simplemente Kakashi.

Y algo parecido a una suave sonrisa de lado se pintó en sus labios.

-¡Oii, Kakashi!- escuchó a su mejor amigo llamarlo. -¿Vamos a comparar algo? Me muero de hambre…- comentó Obito una vez estuvo a su lado.

-¿No preferís comer una de mis lindas piernas, Obito?- preguntó en broma el peligris.

-¡Odio que hagas eso! ¡Algún día alguien que no te conozca te va a escuchar y va a pensar cualquier cosa!- exclamó irritado el muchacho, caminando junto con su amigo hacia la salida.

-Sabes que no me importa.- dijo indiferente el Hatake, caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y si es Sakura?- le preguntó con burla y picardía el Uchiha.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente.

Entonces el morocho rió por lo bajo, para luego pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Kakashi.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Ya vas a ver como lentamente cae bajo el encanto Hatake.- aseguro levantando su pulgar.

-Ummm…- musitó una vez más el peligris. –No pretendo eso.- negó con aburrición.

-Sí, sí, sí…lo que digas- dijo sin creerle Obito, alejándose de él.

Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, jugando con sus cabellos negros mientras daba por finalizada la charla con el terco de su mejor amigo.

A él le gustaba le pelirosa, ¿y qué? ¿A caso no podía aceptarlo abiertamente porque eran completamente opuestos?

"Kakashi-baka, vos mejor que nadie entendes que los opuestos se atraen" pensó algo ofendido el morocho.

Después de todo, la Ley de la Fuerza Magnética lo dice, ¿no?

-¡Qué a mí no me gusta Kakashi!- exclamó por… 8ª vez una pelirosa.

-Sakura, ya te lo dije, es Física básica.- dijo con obviedad una rubia.

-Yo no soy un imán, Ino-cerda.- masculló irritada la chica.

-¿Desde cuándo sos tan literal, frentona?- preguntó sarcástica la Yamanaka.

-Ese no es el punto…- musitó enojada la Haruno.

-Claro, el punto es que te gusta Kakashi.- afirmó segura la chica.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡¿Por qué no me entendes?- exclamó indignada la pelirosa.

-Ya te dije, le das mucha importancia para ser alguien que 'no te gusta'- contó la rubia.

-Y ya te dije que no es que me importe, ¡sólo quiero verlo enojado por una de mis bromas!- explicó nerviosa la chica.

Ino suspiró con cansancio, ¡Sakura si que era terca y testaruda! Era más que obvio que estaba interesada en el peligris, y no sólo por cumplir una tonta 'venganza'

-¿Lo vas a aceptar por fin?- preguntó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo tengo una cosa para decirte: 'polos magnéticos iguales se repelen y polos magnéticos opuestos se atraen'- dijo con seguridad la rubia.

Sakura resopló indignada, ¡que los opuesto se atraen ni que ocho cuartos, a ella no le gustaba ese mugroso y vago peligris!

-¿Vos qué pensas, Hinata?- dijeron las dos a coro, mirando fijamente a la tímida peliazul que hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

La muchacha de ojos color perla jugaba con inquietante nerviosismo con sus dedos índices, con una terrible pena por lo que pensaba y no sabía si decirlo o no.

Pero al ver las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos amigas, que sólo lograron ponerla más nerviosa, supuso que lo mejor sería abrir la boca y decir lo que rondaba por su inocente mente.

-Y-yo creo…- titubeó unos segundos. –C-creo que Sakura… q-quizás sí esté i-interesada en Kakashi-san…- musitó con timidez.

-Y t-también creo… que Ino tiene r-razón con la l-ley de la fuerza m-magnética.- dijo mucho más nerviosa.

-P-porque si nos f-fijamos… a t-todos nos gusta a-alguien completamente o-opuesto a uno mismo…- explicó aún jugando con sus dedos.

-I-Ino y Shikamaru, Neji y T-Tenten, K-Kurenai y Asuma, O-Obito y Rin, Sakura y S-Sasuke… N-Naruto y yo…- contó con un gran sonrojo al normar a su rubio novio.

-T-también Tsunade-san y Jiraiya-sensei…- agregó suavemente. -E-eso es lo que yo c-creo…- dijo temerosa por la respuesta de su pelirosa amiga.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, Hinata había dado muy buenos ejemplos para sostener su teoría… lástima que fuera la misma que ella no quería aceptar.

Y sí, quizás los opuestos se atraen después de todo… ¡pero a ella no le gustaba ese Hatake tan odioso!

Ella sólo quería devolverle todas las bromas que él le hacía hasta verlo morder como un perro con rabia, después de eso simplemente volvería a ignorarlo…

… Aunque fuera muy difícil.


	2. Los opuestos se atraen…

Lunes otra vez, sobre la ciudad(8)...

Siempre llega el lunes, y hoy no tengo mucho para decir. Sólo que me alegro que lean la historia y agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios ^^

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>2- Los opuestos se atraen… no importa cuánto lo niegues.<strong>

"_Sólo tengo una cosa para decirte: '__polos magnéticos iguales se repelen y polos magnéticos opuestos se atraen'"_

"_Porque si nos f-fijamos… a t-todos nos gusta a-alguien completamente o-opuesto a uno mismo…"_

"_I-Ino y Shikamaru, Neji y T-Tenten, K-Kurenai y Asuma, O-Obito y Rin, Sakura y S-Sasuke… N-Naruto y yo…" _

Suspiró entre cansada y molesta, recordando las palabras de sus dos amigas hacia algunos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa, frentona?- le preguntó Ino a su lado. -¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo locamente enamorada que estás de Kakashi?- su tono burlón fue acompañado por una risilla.

-No, cerda.- negó ella mientras caminaba junto la rubia y la peliazul devuelta al salón.

-¿Entonces?- curioseó la Yamanaka cuando entraban en el lugar.

-Eso no te importa.- se burló la pelirosa, mostrándole la lengua a su mejor amiga.

La rubia simplemente se rió ante el gesto tan infantil de la chica, y junto con Hinata se acomodaron en sus lugares delante de Sakura.

Pero antes de siquiera terminar de sentarse en la silla, la voz de la pelirosa volvió a escucharse.

-¿No vieron mi agenda?- les preguntó algo confusa.

La rubia y la peliazul la miraron sin entender, y al no saber nada del objeto que su amiga preguntaba negaron con la cabeza.

La pelirosa volvió a darse vuelta, buscando entre sus cosas la agenda donde tenía tanta información importante… sobre todo la que Ibiki Morino había pedido para ese día.

-¿La perdiste?- le preguntó Ino detrás de ella.

-No creo, nunca la saco de la mochila o la dejo tirada arriba del banco.- contó con seguridad ella.

-Q-quizás la d-dejaste en tu c-casa…- comentó Hinata con timidez.

-No, ahí tenía lo que Ibiki-sensei había pedido que buscáramos para hoy.- explicó buscando dentro de su mochila.

¡Pero nada! ¡No había rastro de su querida agenda! Había dado vuelta, literalmente, su mochila y los libros buscándola. ¡Pero nada!

Era como si, como si alguien más la hubiera tomado y…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con bronca, y su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ante ese pensamiento.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y sin pensarlo avanzó con pasos pesados hacia la mitad de la segunda fila, parándose al lado del banco de cierto muchacho.

El peligris levantó su vaga y tranquila mirada oscura del libro que leía y la posó sobre ella, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Haruno-san… ¿se te perdió algo?- le preguntó él con aburrición, típico.

-A decir verdad, sí. Se me perdió algo.- masculló ella con molestia.

-Ummm…- musitó él. –Deduzco que si viniste hasta acá, yo tengo que ver en eso.- comentó el peligris.

-Deducís bien.- afirmó ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Obviamente…- murmuró él. -¿Y yo qué tengo que ver, según vos?- preguntó con aire desentendido.

Las palmas de la pelirosa se apoyaron en el banco del chico, y lentamente fue acercándose al inescrutable rostro masculino.

-¿Dónde está mi agenda… Hatake?- preguntó con voz y mirada atemorizante la pelirosa.

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?- devolvió aburrido el chico.

-¡Porque vos la tenes!- exclamó irascible la muchacha.

-¿En qué te basas para hacer una acusación tan segura?- cuestionó mientras volvía a leer su querido libro.

-¡Porque me queres devolver la broma, como siempre!- dijo ella sin dudas.

-Ummm… no es razón suficiente como para acusarme de delincuente.- comentó Kakashi, acomodándose en su silla.

Las manos de Sakura se cerraron en dos puños de completa y pura ira e impotencia, ¡el muy maldito sabía jugar tan bien ese juego! ¡Maldito genio estúpido!

-Te conviene darme mi agenda, Kakashi…- musitó ella con voz amenazante.

-¿O si no?- preguntó despreocupado el peligris, levantando el libro que leía, dejando ver el lomo color verde.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los rosados labios de la chica al ver el libro que su padrastro escribía, y que para el vago ese era tan querido.

-O si no voy a decirte el final del Icha Icha.- dijo con tono triunfal.

-Ummm… ¿eso es lo mejor que tenes?- musitó aburrido el Hatake. –Hasta Obito me ha amenazado mejor.- comentó con leve tono burlón.

La mandíbula empezaba a dolerle y la furia que sentía en cualquier momento la haría explotar en un gran grito histérico…

… A demás de que se había quedado sin palabras y razones para decirle a ese mugroso vago. Lo mejor era irse con el orgullo a medio caer.

Dio media vuelta con intención de alejarse…

-Haruno-san…- la llamó él, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué?- masculló notablemente molesta.

-¿Tu agenda era de color verde claro y tu nombre con letras en amarillo?- preguntó aburrido Kakashi.

-Sí…- musitó aún dándole la espalda.

-¿En la primera página tenía todos tus datos personales?- cuestionó una vez más, dando vuelta la hoja.

-Sí…- respondió una vez más ella.

-¿Después venían los números de teléfonos de tus amigos?- siguió preguntando el peligris.

-… Sí.- contestó entre dientes.

-¿Y en la mitad había un _lindo_ dibujo de 'te amo, Sasuke'?- su tono burlón era más que notorio en aquel punto.

Los nudillos de Sakura se habían vuelto completamente blancos de tanto apretar sus puños, ¡ese maldito vago desaliñado!

Se dio vuelta encarándolo una vez más, fulminando con sus ojos verdes aquellos pozos negros tan calmos que hasta exasperaba.

-Sí… ¿la viste en alguna parte?- preguntó con fingido tono amable.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. -…No.- negó despreocupado, devolviéndole la mirada.

¡Mentiroso! ¡Maldito gusano arrastrado mugroso mentiroso! ¡Él tenía su agenda, y encima se burlaba de ella en su cara! ¡Con toda impunidad se reía delante de ella porque sabía que no tenía pruebas!

¡Cómo lo detestaba!

-Haruno…- la voz gruesa y seria de Ibiki Morino resonó detrás de ella. -¿Podría sentarse en su lugar y dejarme empezar la clase?- le 'preguntó' sin buen humor el hombre.

-Sí, Ibiki-sensei…- masculló ella de mala gana, mirando fijamente a ese odioso muchacho.

Con muy mal humor dio media vuelta y se sentó en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos, completamente enojada y furiosa por lo que había pasado.

¡Los opuestos se atraen y un comino! ¡Definitivamente a ella jamás de los jamases le gustaría ese odioso, mentiroso, mugroso, maldito y exasperante hombre!

"¡Primero muerta!" exclamó con molestia en su mente.

¡¿Qué tenían en la cabeza sus amigas para pensar semejante disparate? ¡Si hasta un ciego vería que entre ellos había cero compatibilidad!

"Tendría más chances con Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, que con ese maldito vago" pensó completamente furiosa.

¡Ay, cuando se lo contara sus amigas! ¡Ahí sería el fin de tan irracional idea que albergaba en las cabezas de aquellas dos!

Ella siempre tenía razón, y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Quizás Ino tenía razón con esa teoría de la ley de la fuerza magnética, y quizás Hinata había dado ejemplos muy firmes y precisos para respaldarla…

… ¡Pero estaba mucho más que claro que en el caso de ella y ese mugroso peligris esa ley no funcionaba!

¡Y no iba a funcionar nunca, nunca, nunca, NUNCA!

La clase de Ibiki empezó a penas él tomó asiento en el pupitre enfrente de la clase, empezando a pedir la información que había pedido para ese día.

Demás está decir que al no tener su agenda, por ende al no tener la información, Ibiki le ordenó hacer un trabajo sobre la memoria para la clase siguiente.

¡De la memoria! ¡Cómo si ella se hubiera de olvidado de aquello! ¡Qué injusta era la vida!

Luego de eso la clase pasó como siempre, con el intimidante hombre caminando de acá para allá por el salón, hablando y hablando.

Hasta que por fin sonó el timbre, terminando con ese calvario. Entonces Sakura tomó de la mano a su amiga para arrastrarla hasta el patio del colegio y contarle lo sucedido con cierto muchacho.

-Ay, frentona, qué terca sos…- musitó con cansancio la rubia Yamanaka, una vez que su mejor amiga terminó su largo relato.

-No es terquedad, cerda.- dijo la pelirosa segura. –Es para que veas que, aunque los opuestos se atraen, en el caso que planteas no funciona.- explicó con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Ino suspiró hastiada, ya no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con la cabeza dura de su amiga.

-Como digas, Sakura. Ya sabes lo que pienso…- comentó mientras tomaba un poco de juego de naranja.

¡Sí! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Ya no escucharía nunca más eso de 'te gusta Kakashi'! Dulce, dulce victoria.

-Aunque no entiendo por qué no te gusta Kakashi… es bastante lindo…- comentó la rubia dubitativa.

-¿Lindo?- repitió con tono desentendido ella.

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca lo miraste de esa manera?- le preguntó con diversión Ino.

-Bueno…- musitó la pelirosa.

Cierto era que el Hatake siempre, desde la primera vez que lo vio a los 6 años, le había parecido muy, muy lindo… ¡pero jamás lo diría!

-Supongo…- murmuró desinteresada.

-¡Por favor! A mí no me mientas, frentona.- le avisó la rubia, mirándola fijamente. –Vi como te sonrojaste hoy a la mañana…- musitó con seguridad.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se abrieron ligeramente, completamente sorprendida porque la habían agarrado 'con las manos en la masa'

¡Nunca se imaginó que Ino estaba mirándolos!

Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, cosa que contradecía la negatoria que pensaba darle a su amiga.

-¡Exactamente así!- chilló emocionada la Yamanaka, apretando una de sus mejillas.

-Cerda…- masculló ella fingiendo enojo.

-Bueno, bueno…- musitó la rubia soltándola. -¿Vas a negarme también que es lindo?- le preguntó con burla.

Sakura desvió la mirada, ¡Kami! ¡Era tan penoso y bochornoso tener que acepar enfrente de Ino que aquel vago le parecía lindo!

-Está bien…- musitó rendida al final. –E-es… lindo…- susurró para que solo ella la escuchara.

-¿Cómo? No te escuché, frentona.- se burló la chica.

Y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirosa.

-Está bien, está bien, no es para que me mires así.- le dijo con aire tranquilizador.

"Esta frentona… no sé qué tiene de malo aceptar que le gusta Kakashi" pensó confusa la rubia. "Bueno, supongo que algún día lo va a aceptar" se dijo despreocupada.

-¿Dónde estará Hinata?- le preguntó a la pelirosa, buscando por el gran patio a su tímida amiga. –Quizás esté con Naruto…- murmuró auto respondiéndose al no verla.

Pero entonces notó que Sakura no decía nada, que sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en algún lugar del césped debajo de ellas… como si pensara en algo.

-Frentona…- la llamó con voz suave, mirándola confusa.

-¿Mmm…?- musitó la chica, levantando la mirada.

-¿En qué pensabas?- le preguntó Ino.

-En nada, sólo tengo sueño…- contestó con una suave sonrisa.

La rubia se la quedó mirando. Algo le decía que su amiga no tenía sueño, puesto que se veía radiante, sino que se había quedado pensando en el Hatake.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y justo el timbre que terminaba con el recreo sonó.

-¡Ah! Me olvide decirte.- exclamó acordándose de algo, levantándose junto con la pelirosa.

Sakura simplemente la miró para que siguiera hablando.

-Esta noche vamos a salir.- afirmó con emoción. –A las 22:30hs donde siempre.- informó sonriente.

-No voy a ir, cerda.- negó ella. –Esta noche no tengo ganas…- comentó con algo de aburrición.

-¡Oh, frentona!- se quejó la rubia.

-Mañana, ¿sí, Ino?- le pidió a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

-Está bien…- aceptó sin ganas la chica. –Pero te aviso que Sasuke va a ir y la zorra de Karin va a estar ahí también.- le avisó algo molesta.

-Sasuke no soporta a Karin, así que no me preocupo.- comentó la pelirosa con tranquilidad.

-¡Tendrías qué!- exclamó Ino. –Shikamaru no es precisamente deseado por las chicas, pero de igual manera siempre hay alguna piraña…- contó horrorizada.

Sakura rió ante la idea de su amiga, ¡Ino sí que se hacia la cabeza por cualquier cosa! Es decir, no importa cuántas chicas estuvieran detrás de su novio, ella tenía confianza en él.

-Digamos que para Shikamaru eso es muy problemático…- comentó divertida mientras entraban al salón.

-Ni que lo digas… afortunadamente.- musitó con una sonrisa la Yamanaka, dirigiéndose hacia su banco.

La pelirosa rió otra vez el comentario de su amiga, ¡Ino era una completa exagerada!

Se sentó en su banco y buscó en su mochila la carpeta de Físico-Química antes de que el profesor Orochimaru llegara.

Pero antes de dejar la carpeta sobre su banco, divisó una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad sobre éste.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y con algo de desconfianza abrió el papel, encontrándose con finas y delicadas letras que formaban una simple frase: _'si queres tu agenda, te veo detrás del colegio al terminar el día'_

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos con bronca, ¡ese maldito mugroso se estaba burlando de ella! … Aunque la letra del mensaje no parecía de él, ni siquiera parecía masculina.

Dobló el papel y lo guardó en el folio de una de sus carátulas, al mismo tiempo que el pálido profesor entraba en el salón saludando escuetamente.

Porque quizás el, o la, que había 'robado' su agenda no era ese exasperante peligris… quizás y sólo quizás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13:00 en punto, y ella estaba en el patio trasero del colegio esperando a que la persona que osó robar su agenda y hacerle pasar un mal trago se atreviera a mostrar la cara.

Recargó su espalda en el macizo tronco de aquel gran árbol mientras trataba de calmarse su no tan agitada respiración, quizás no tendría que haber corrido… después de todo los demás alumnas todavía seguían saliendo.

Suspiró sofocada, ¡de verdad que hacía calor aquel día!… afortunadamente la gran sombra de ese enorme árbol hacía que su espera fuera un poco más fresca, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. El Sol de verano empezaba a picar fuerte por la tarde.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, y las ajugas solo se habían movido unos 10 minutos, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a estar esperando ahí? ¿Acaso esa persona era tan hostigadora como para hacerla morirse de calor al rayo del Sol? Seguramente la estaba viendo sufrir desde algún lugar…

Su verde mirada se alzó molesta, mirando las ventanas del colegio que correspondían al 2º y 3º piso para corroborar que ninguna cabeza se asomara mirando en su dirección, pero no vio a nadie burlándose desde las alturas.

Genial, ahora estaba paranoica… y todo por una agenda que podía comprar en cualquier librería. ¡Sí que era una mujer complicada! Pero jamás lo diría frente a nadie, claro.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando alrededor del patio para ver si aquella persona se dignaba a dar la cara… hasta que en la lejanía, pudo ver a alguien acercarse.

Con pasos lentos y tranquilos aquel ser humano caminaba sin preocuparle, aparentemente, los viles rayos solares que irradiaban un fatal calor.

No podía distinguirlo muy bien que digamos, pero por los pantalones que usaba se trataba de un chico… y cuando pudo apreciarlo mejor al tenerlo a cortos pasos, quiso morirse por haber sido tan estúpida.

-Haruno-san…- la saludó él típicamente aburrido, parándose delante de ella bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

-Kakashi…- masculló ella entre dientes, fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes.

-Ummm…- musitó el chico. Rebuscó algo en su mochila y luego de encontrarlo extendió su mano mostrándole la agenda. –Toda tuya.- dijo con algo de burla.

Sakura tomó el objeto completamente molesta, ¡ese maldito vago! ¡Obviamente era él quien había tomado su agenda! ¡Qué idiota fue al dudar de aquello!

-Mentiroso…- le espetó indignada. –Sabía que vos la tenías.- masculló sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos oscuros.

-Ummm…- musitó él alzándose de hombros. –Me sorprende que hayas dudado, Haruno-san. Estás un poco lenta hoy.- comentó con diversión.

-¡Ni dude ni estoy lenta!- exclamó ella apretando sus puños. -Sólo… analicé otras posibilidades…- se excusó no muy creíble.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Nunca se te dio muy bien mentir, Haruno-san…- le contó mientras despeinaba más su cabellera plateada.

Entonces ella no pudo evitar admirarlo una vez más… tan sensual y tentador que hasta le daban ganas de golpearlo por despertar aquello en ella.

Sus mejillas ardieron levemente, ¡maldito vago! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente sexy? ¡¿Y por qué ella no podía serle indiferente a eso? ¡Ay, cómo lo detestaba!

-Bueno, como sea, tengo que irme.- dijo rápidamente empezando a alejar de él, tratando de que no viera su rubor.

-Ah… Haruno-san…- la llamó con su tono de voz tranquilo y vago.

Ella se detuvo a algunos pasos de distancia, volteando a verlo, esperando a que prosiguiera… ¡pero los segundos pasaban y él no decía nada! ¡Era tan odioso!

-¿Qué?- le preguntó de mala gana, para que se dignara a decir lo que quería.

-Ummm…- musió el peligris, acercándose a ella otra vez. –…Toma.- le dijo dándole un caramelo de limón.

Ella lo miró entre molesta, sorprendida y confusa. Pero al ver aquel semblante calmo del Hatake que le decía silenciosamente 'tengo todo el día hasta que lo agarres', no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

Dio vuelta una vez más, con intención de alejarse otra vez y esta vez para siempre…

… Pero, pero…

-Haruno-san, una cosa más…- musitó vagamente el muchacho.

Ella simplemente se detuvo, esta vez sin darse vuelta a verlo, esperando una vez más a que dijera lo que quería… ¡pero otra vez él no decía nada!

-¿Qué?- masculló nuevamente, apretando ligeramente sus puños.

-Ummm…quería avisarte que estas por perderte el especial de Coldplay que, y cito, 'dan una vez cada mil siglos'- contó con diversión.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al acordar de eso, ¡maldito vago! ¡La estaba haciendo perder el tiempo apropósito! ¡Esa era su venganza, no robarle la agenda!

-¡Sos tan detestable!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr hacia la salida.

Porque por nada del mundo podía perderse ese programa de su banda favorita, ni siquiera por ese mugroso muchacho. ¡No le iba a dar el gusto jamás!

Kakashi rió por lo bajo al verla correr tan desesperada y tan molesta… ¿por cuánto tiempo iba a mantener aquello para poder hablarle? Hasta fin de año. Porque después de eso estaba completamente seguro que no la vería nunca más en su vida…

… Por eso tenía que aprovecharse a acercarse a ella en el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Y quizás, tal vez pudiera decirle aquello que guardaba secretamente en lo más hondo de su ser.


	3. Las cosas no siempre resultan

Lunes, punto de partida del Ciclo vicioso del fin de semana.

Luego de ese segundo filosófico (?) Es una pequeña teoría que hablamos con una amiga y que quizás nadie la pensó, pero eso no es lo que interesa.

Tercer capítulo de esta linda y divertida historia, me encanta como va quedando ^^ Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :)

Les comento al pasar que empecé a ver _Ao No Exorcist, _muy recomendable. Me muero de risa :E Y otro anime que empecé también es_ Tegami Bachi_. Dios! No puede ser más lindo! ^^ Me enamoré de estas dos historias :D

En fin, si no las vieron se las recomiendo mil veces :)

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto**. Y como bien digo en el capítulo, _La Tercera Palabra_ es de **Alejandro Casona **(léanla porque es muy linda y sólo tiene 3 actos)

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>3- Las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean…<strong>

Un gran suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios cuando cayó sobre la mullida cama luego de dos horas completas de tareas, trabajos y algún que otro resumen.

¡Por Kami! ¡Sí que les gustaba dejar trabajo a esos llamados profesores!

Pero para su fortuna, ya todo estaba finalizado. Y después de haber 'perdido' su agenda, de que aquel vago no haya caído en su broma y de casi perderse ese programa que tanto quería ver, había sido un buen día.

Sólo tenía que bañarse, usar unos minutos la computadora, comer y luego tendría su merecido descanso hasta la mañana del otro día… aunque claro que no en ese orden.

_-¡Sakura! ¡A comer!-_ la 'dulce' voz de su madre se escuchó llamándola.

Rió por lo bajo ante la histeria que se notaba en el tono de su progenitora, que más que molesto sonaba natural… como había dicho, su madre no era la calma personificada.

Se levantó de la cama y lentamente bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja, desde donde podía apreciar a sus padres hablar de algo en la cocina.

-Ya te dije, Tsunade, no voy a tener problemas por eso.- escuchó a Jiraiya suspirar cansado mientras sentaba en la mesa.

-Y ya te dije que lo más probable es que sí tengas problemas.- su madre contraatacó segura mientras servía la comida.

-El viejo Sarutobi ya me dio permiso, no sé por qué te enojas tanto…- comentó con aire inocentón el hombre, probando el primer bocado.

-¡No les digas viejo a Sarutobi-sama!- rugió la rubia molesta. – Y si me enojo es porque seguramente tus alumnos no lo van aceptar.- contó sentándose por fin a la mesa.

-No me importa si ellos lo aceptan o no, si quieren aprobar van a tener que hacerlo.- una maliciosa sonrisa surcó las viejas facciones del escritor.

-Por Kami, no cambias más…- murmuró con algo de diversión Tsunade, probando lo que había cocinado.

Sakura miraba a los mayores con sus cejas levemente fruncidas, ¿de qué hablaba ese par de huesos gastados? ¡No entendía nada!

-¿De qué hablan?- se atrevió a preguntar antes de tomar un poco de juego de naranja.

-De algo del trabajo de tu padre…- contestó ambigua su madre, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Podrían ser más específicos?- insistió levantando una rosada ceja.

El viejo Jiraiya se limpió la boca con una servilla después de comer para luego contestar

-¿Te acordás de la clase de hoy?- más que una respuesta, le preguntó con tono tranquilo.

Y ella asintió con la cabeza, ¡y para no! Si apenas su padre contó que harían una obra de teatro el salón entero estalló en quejas molestas y gritos emocionados… imposible de olvidar.

-Bueno, ya tengo la novela que van a actuar. Pero tu madre piensa que… es algo obscena.- contó divertido el hombre.

-Si es una de TUS novelas, tiene razón.- dijo con pesadez la pelirosa.

-Si fuera una de mis novelas, todo sería más… _entretenido_…- comentó con una pícara sonrisa el escritor.

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-Pervertido…- murmuró con diversión, mirando su plato de caliente comida. -¿Y qué novela es?- curioseó, volviendo a mirarlo.

-Eso es algo que sabrás mañana, muchacha.- contestó con algo de burla Jiraiya.

Ella resopló algo molesta, como una niña a la cual no le cumplen el capricho. ¿Qué diferencia había entre saberlo ahora y saberlo mañana? ¡Kami! ¡Qué hombre tan cruel!

La cena siguió entre tantas otras charlas, miradas y sonrisas pícaras por parte de su padre; y una gran vena palpitante en la frente de su madre… mejor sería irse antes que estallara.

-Me voy a bañar…- dijo sutilmente una vez que terminó de cenar, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hacia el baño.

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó los gritos histéricos de su madre y las risitas nerviosas de su padre por calmarla, hasta que al fin pudo identificar el tierno sonido de los labios juntarse.

Entonces cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Quizás sus padres eran la pareja más dispareja del mundo, pero nadie en todo el Globo podía dudar del gran y envidiable amor que se tenían.

"Envidiable…" pensó mientras entraba en la ducha, sintiendo la calidez del agua tibia recorrerla.

Sí, envidiable. Cualquier persona tendrías celos y envidia de una relación tan fuerte y sólida como la de sus padres… inclusive ella, sobre todo ella.

Suspiró desanimada acariciando sus húmedos cabellos mientras la espuma del shampoo resbalaba por sus manos y todo su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el desagüe.

Cierto era que ella estaba de novia con Sasuke, y que lo 'amaba locamente'… pero ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

El tiempo pasó desgastando ese maravilloso enamoramiento que tenía por el Uchiha en épocas más lejanas, dejando una simple atracción entre ellos… o al menos por parte de ella.

Porque hacía bastante tiempo que su corazón no latía desbocado por el morocho, ni su sola presencia la hacía estremecer, ni sus opacos ojos le traspasaban el alma… ni sus labios eran el pecado más dulce que quería probar.

No, no. Ya no existía nada de aquello. Pareciera como si ese ferviente amor que alguna vez recubrió su corazón fuera un lejano y borroso sueño… de esos que apenas y se pueden recordar.

Pero no podía hacer mucho, había que ser realista. Su relación con Sasuke no era nada más que calientes e insípidos besos. No iba más allá del deseo superfluo de las hormonas adolescentes. Ni del común cariño que se podían tener dos amigos de toda la vida.

Era eso… sólo eso… y nada más que eso.

Cualquiera podría pensar, y suponer, que ante aquel desolado y desabrído panorama la relación no daba para más. Pero digamos que ella soportaba aquella situación por el mero hecho de que Sasuke le gustaba muchísimo, quizás no tanto como cuando alguna vez lo amó…

… Pero el corazón de una mujer es tan improbable como el clima en invierno, ¿y quién sabe? Quizás algún día volvería a ella de un sopetón todo ese amor que perdió durante estos pasados años.

Cerró el agua y salió de la ducha para cruzarse a su cuarto y poder cambiarse con tranquilidad. Dejó caer la blanca toalla que se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo, y se colocó la ropa interior para luego hace lo mismo con el piyama.

Secó rápidamente su rosada y larga cabellera, para luego prender su computadora y disfrutar de unos minutos hablando con sus amigos y/o escuchando música.

Ino y Hinata fueron las primeras en hablarle. La rubia quejándose por no salir esa noche, y la peliazul tratando de apaciguar la molestia de la Yamanaka… mientras Naruto en otra ventana le pedía la respuesta de la 2º pregunta de Filosofía.

¡Qué amigos, por Kami! Aburrirse con aquellos era definitivamente imposible.

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_Buenas noche, Haruno-san…_

Sus ojos verdes parpadearon al ver aquella ventana de conversación abrirse… y se abrieron incrédulos al acordarse de que, por esas cosas de la vida, tenía al mugroso Hatake en el listado de 'amigos'

¿Cuándo fue qué…?- iba a preguntarse, pero las imágenes de aquella lejana broma que había tratado de hacerle donde supuestamente ella era otra llegaron a su mente.

Suspiró algo molesta, ¿por qué no lo había eliminado? Si lo hubiera hecho tendría que ahorrarse malos momentos como este.

Pero la realidad es que no lo hizo porque, según ella, algún día aquel vago peligris podría tener información que ella necesitara… o tendría que hacer un trabajo con él, y cosas así.

(Excusas, excusas…) dijo burlona su Inner.

Sakura rodó los ojos, ignorando esa otra parte de su ser que a veces duda si era parte de ella en realidad o no.

_**-Me quedo con lo poco que queda entero en el corazón**__ dice:_

_¿Podrías dejar el 'Haruno-san'? No soporto ese tono cínico cuando lo decís…_

¡Y sí que no lo soportaba! No había necesidad de usar aquel tono. Era mejor que la llamara por su nombre dejando de lado esa falsa formalidad.

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_Qué cruel, Haruno-san… Perdón, Sakura…_

Sus dientes se apretaron con furia, ¡si hasta leyendo lo que escribía se tonaba el sarcasmo con el que le hablaba! ¡Ah, ese mugroso vago!

_**-Me quedo con lo poco que queda entero en el corazón**__ dice:_

_Sigo sintiendo sarcasmo en tus palabras…_

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_Ummm… bueno, eso ya no es problema mío. Será que Haru… que Sakura está predispuesta a eso…_

-¿Predispuesta?- murmuró confusa. ¿A qué? ¿A que él la tratara fingiendo amabilidad y cortesía como si fueran los mejores compañeros? ¡Predispuesta su novia!

_**-Me quedo con lo poco que queda entero en el corazón**__ dice:_

_¡Ya quisieras! Deben ser ideas tuyas._

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_No, sin lugar a dudas son ideas __tuyas__. Yo nunca quise ser cínico con vos, Sakura…_

¿Por qué su corazón latía ligeramente agitado? ¿Y por qué sus mejillas ardían de un tenue color rojo después de aquellas palabras? ¡No entendía! ¡No entendía nada!

_**-Me quedo con lo poco que queda entero en el corazón**__ dice:_

_No parecía… ni parece…_

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" se preguntó incrédula. "Mejor dicho, ¡¿Qué clase de conversación es esta?" exclamó completamente confundida.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Peor, ¿por qué él había dicho eso? Además… cuando lo dijo… no le parecía ni cínico, sarcástico o irónico.

Era como si él le hubiera dicho la verdad, con sus ojos negros sin una pizca de mentira… algo dentro se lo afirmaba… algo que tampoco entendía.

Largos minutos pasaban, y él no escribía nada. Eso sólo lograba ponerla nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? ¡¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¡¿Desde cuándo ese mugroso causaba todo eso en ella?

(¿De verdad queres que te conteste?) cuestionó divertida su voz interior.

Pero la respuesta del Hatake fue la excusa perfecta para no escuchar a su molesta otra parte.

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_Perdón, estaba buscando una frase… 'Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos'_

-Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos…- murmuró suavemente… ¿qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Qué él tenía otras intenciones que ocultaba tras su tono 'cínico'?

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_Podría haber dicho 'las apariencias engañan' pero no es el caso…_

¿Qué no era el caso? ¡¿Y eso qué significaba? ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué muchacho tan complicado!

(Yo creo que la complicada es otra…) acotó su Inner con tonito inocentón, que ella ignoró obviamente.

¿Estaría mal preguntarle? Quizás sí, no debía… pero tampoco era algo tan ilógico de preguntar: no lo entendía y él podría explicarle. ¿Pero por qué quería saber? ¿No era mejor ignorarlo?

¡No! ¡No podía ignorar esos insoportables latidos, ni ese estúpido nerviosismo, ni ese tonto sonrojo! ¡¿Cómo convivir con algo así sin saber la causa? ¡Era enfermizamente desesperante!

¿Entonces le preguntaba o no? Preguntar o no preguntar, he ahí el dilema.

"Exagerada…" se dijo a sí misma con cansancio.

_**-And anyone who tried to deny you must be out of their mind**_ _dice:_

_Tengo que irme, mañana hay que madrugar… Saludos, Sakura._

Y así sin más, se desconectó. Dejándola perpleja ante esa despedida tan confiada… ¡Y con sus preguntas sin responder en la punta de la lengua!

¡Ese vago era de lo peor!… Aunque… él ni sabía los pensamientos y dudas que albergaban en su confundida mente, así que culparlo era bastante hipócrita de su parte.

Suspiró con pesadez y cerró todas las ventanas de conversación después de despedirse de sus amigos, para luego de apagar el aparato tirarse en su cómoda cama.

Se acomodó debajo de las suaves sábanas y hundió más su cabeza en esa mullida almohada blanca mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir, sí… Morfeo en cualquier momento vendría…

El sonio de su corazón palpitar fugaz resonaba molesto en sus oídos. El rojo en sus mejillas acaloraba mucho más su cuerpo. Y una extraña sensación de vacío se instaló en su estómago…

… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ella sólo quería saber por qué después de hablar con Kakashi y de que él le haya revelado aquello tan perturbadoramente significativo se sentía tan…

…Tan… tan ansiosa, nerviosa, e impaciente.

Y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo de su emocionado corazón… allá donde tantos sentimientos habían quedado sepultados, ella sabía el por qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Sol se alzaba sobre Tokio lentamente dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día… pero no cualquier día ordinario, ¡era el último de la semana!

Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y saludó con un gran beso a su madre que muy tranquila, como pocas veces se la veía, leía el diario de aquel viernes.

-Controla a tu padre…- escuchó el pesado favor que le pedía la rubia, desvíando su mirada café hacia ella.

-Como siempre.- devolvió con una gran sonrisa, para luego cerrar la puerta de su casa y caminar con rumbo al colegio.

El refrescante aire veraniego la recibió con una suave caricia, despeinando como todas las mañanas su ya no tan impecable cabello peinado.

Las calles estaban ridículamente poblabas para ser las 6:58hs de la mañana de un viernes, muy contrario al movimiento 'normal' de todos días a aquella hora.

Y para colmo, como si aquello no fuera poco, se había olvidado de Ipod en casa. Pero el camino hasta Konoha no era demasiado extenso, y además, ese era un buen día.

No importaba si el viento la despeinaba, si quizás llegaba unos minutos tardes al colegio, y si se olvidó su reproductor de música en casa… ese día era un buen día, no podía arruinarse.

Siguió caminando en ese inesperado tumulto de gente apurada, hasta que por fin, ¡por fin! pudo salir. Y luego de algunos pasos más, las enormes rejas de Konoha se presentaron ante ella.

Sin detenerse a mirar a los demás estudiantes que ya estaban en el patio a esa hora, subió al segundo piso para entrar a su salón. Encontrándolo curiosamente más vacío que de lo habitual.

Se acercó a su banco donde dejó su mochila, para luego apoyarse en la pared más cercana y mirar el hermoso cielo celeste de afuera por esas grandes e impecables ventanas.

-Buenos días, Haruno-san…- le susurraron al oído, estremeciéndola.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante con un leve pero notorio color rojo carmín, mientras su loco corazón latía sorprendido y agitado… sintiendo en su oreja el cálido aliento de…

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente incrédulos al ver a cierto peligris parado frente a ella mirándola con paciencia y algo de vagancia esperando a que le contestara.

Y bajo aquella oscura y profunda mirada, sólo pudo estremecerse más y sentir cómo sus orejas ardían violentamente.

-T-te dije que dejaras el 'Haruno-san'…- masculló fingiendo molestia, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente.

"¡Kami! ¡¿Qué me pasa?" le preguntó al cielo con frustración.

-¿Estás enferma?- escuchó la tranquila voz de Kakashi preguntarle.

Alzó a duras penas su verde mirada, posándola sobre aquellos pozos vagos y calmos.

-N-no… sólo hace calor…- mintió demasiado bien, sintiendo su cara arder un poco más.

-Ummm…- musitó él. Buscó algo en su bolsillo derecho y le extendió su blanca mano. –Te lo regalo.- le dijo mostrándole un caramelo de limón.

Las rosadas cejas de Sakura se juntaron levemente confundidas. ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso parecía tan amarga como para regalarle un caramelo? No, no era eso. Si esa fuera la intención de ese mugroso ya se lo hubiera dicho.

-Gracias…- musitó dudosa, aceptándolo el 'regalo' Después de todo a ella le encantaban, pero eso no era algo que él recordara… ¿verdad?

Un momentáneo silencio se formó entre ellos… algo incómodo. Porque después de la charla que tuvieron la noche pasada ya no se sentía igual que antes.

No tenía la enfermiza necesidad de pensar en alguna broma para que él cayera y burlársele en la cara. Ni tampoco tenía una actitud de defensa, esperando a que él atacara.

Era una sensación extraña… de no saber qué decir ni hacer. De cómo actuar frente a él. ¿Se sentiría él igual? ¿O sólo era ella la confundida? ¡Kami! ¡Qué complicado!

Divisó los finos labios masculinos abrirse para decir algo, y su corazón latió con emoción por alguna desconocida razón…

… Pero, pero…

-¡Kakashi!- se escuchó chillido de una voz femenina llamarlo.

Y allá, en la puerta de entrada al salón, una pelivioleta se apoyaba en el marco con pose provocadora, mirando fijamente al peligris.

-Ummm… tengo que irme.- musitó sin ganas del Hatake, mirándola. –Cuando se te pase el sonrojo podríamos hablar de por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa…- comentó con aburrición y algo de burla, alejándose tranquilamente.

Las manos de Sakura se cerraron en dos puños de histeria, ¡¿Quién se ponía nerviosa? ¡¿Ella? ¡¿Por él? ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisiera ese mugroso!

(¿De verdad queres que te conteste?...) le preguntó burlona su Inner.

Rodó los ojos e ignoró como siempre a su otra voz, percatándose a demás de que su sonrojo había desaparecido con tanta rabia, y que su corazón ahora latía tranquilo… quizás tendría que darle las gracias a ese vago peligris.

"Primero muerta…" pensó orgullosa, mientras escucha el timbre sonar.

El resto de la clase entró rápidamente al salón, llegando justo a tiempo para no tener media falta. Y justo unos minutos antes de que el profesor de Literatura entrara en el aula.

Saludó rápidamente a Ino y Hinata detrás de ella, y volvió a mirar al frente al mismo tiempo que su padre dejaba una gran torre de libros en el escritorio.

-Queridos alumnos, ya elegí la novela que van a representar.- informó con una sonrisa Jiraiya, sin perder tiempo en saludar.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Gai desde el fondo. -¿Alguna de sus novelas? ¿De esas que a mi eterno rival le gusta leer?- bromeó el morocho.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, dando vuelta la página de aquel viejo Icha Icha.

-No, lamentablemente no será una de las mías…- suspiró tristemente el escritor. –Pero les traje una igual de… _divertida_…- una pícara sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-'La Tercera Palabra' de Alejandro Casona.- dijo alzando uno de los libros, mostrando la tapa de la novela.

Agarró la gran pila y comenzó a repartirlos entre sus estudiantes, mientras con aire poético hablaba.

-Es la maravillosa historia de un hombre salvaje criado en la naturaleza, que no conocía otra fuerza a demás de Dios y la Muerte.- contó con drama en su voz.

-Sus tías quieren educarlo, pero no hay profesor que resiste a tan salvaje alma libre…- comentó con puro sentimiento.

-Hasta que conoce a una nueva tutora, y algo parece despertar en él… la tercera fuerza que está seguro alberga en todo el mundo…- dejó la frese sin terminar, bajo la mirada expectante del alumnado.

-… El amor.- finalizó llegando al escritorio, escuchando los suspiros de las chicas y alguna que otra risa de los muchachos.

-El azar va a decidir qué papel les tocará. Aunque por supuesto no todos van a poder actuar.- contó sentándose. –Así que los que no salgan, ayudaran en el vestuario, sonido, ya veremos…- contó sin mucha importancia.

Agitó un tarrito de plástico donde estaban todos los nombres de sus alumnos, y agitó otro donde estaban los papeles de la obra.

-Una de las tías será…- musitó luego de leer el primer papel. –Yamanaka Ino.- dijo mientras anotaba.

-Yo quería ser la protagonista…- Sakura escuchó a la rubia quejarse detrás de ella.

Y simplemente negó con la cabeza, ¿qué importaba ser la protagonista, la tía, el perro o el sonidista? Al fin y al cabo todos iban a contribuir.

Dio vuelta la página del libro que ya había empezado a leer, y la historia sonaba emocionante y prometedora… su padre no había exagerado al relatarla.

Siguió escuchando la voz del viejo pervertido nombrar los nombres y roles. Obito sería el jardinero, que más que jardinero era mayordomo por lo que se contaba al principio de la novela.

Hinata sería otra de las tías. Karin iba a actuar como una molesta prima del protagonista. Naruto actuaría del tío administrador. Sasuke sería el abogado hijo del administrador… y así.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ver quién va ser el protagonista…- contó divertido Jiraiya, revolviendo los papeles.

-¡Yo! ¡Definitivamente seré yo!- exclamó eufórico Gai, con total confianza.

-Y el ganador es…- dejo la frase sin terminar, emocionando a los alumnos. –Hatake Kakashi.- nombró por fin, escuchando a Maito gritar defraudado.

-Felicidades, Kakashi…- le dijo con diversión al peligris, puesto que sabía que la idea no le era muy grata.

El chico simplemente siguió leyendo, sin importarle demasiado el comentario del profesor ni las charlas susurradas sobre su persona y lo mal que iba a actuar… él con gusto le cedería su papel al primero que se lo pidiera.

-Ahora veamos quién va a ser la afortunada muchacha que va a recibir un beso de Kakashi…- musitó malicioso el hombre, revolviendo los papeles otra vez.

-¡¿Beso?- gritó el alumnado entero, completamente sorprendido.

-Sí. Figense en la mitad de la obra, más o menos…- indicó sonriente.

Sakura con gran curiosidad, simple curiosidad obviamente, buscó aquella escena de la cual sus compañeros se preocupaban tanto y su padre parecía disfrutar en igual grado.

Leyó sin mucho interés aquellos párrafos tan bellamente escritos, mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían levemente al leer la escena implícita de sexo que allí se relataba tan románticamente.

-Pervertido…- murmuró mirando a su padre, quien muy tranquilo miraba a sus estudiantes.

"Pobre de la que tenga que hacer esto con Kakashi…" pensó con algo de diversión.

(Te referís a actuar, me imagino. Porque hay que estar desquiciada como para no querer _eso_ con semejante hombre…) comentó pícara su Inner.

Rodó los ojos en una clara mueca de fastidio ante ese comentario tan desubicado de su otro lado… a veces se preguntaba si ella guardaba esa clase de pensamientos en su inconsciente…

-Bien, la afortunada es…- avisó por fin Jiraiya, dándole un aire de suspenso a la graciosa situación.

-Oh, por Kami…- musitó sonriendo con picardía. -… Haruno Sakura.- nombró al final, enmudeciendo a los demás presentes.

Sus ojos verdes parpadearon sin creérselo, y su corazón latió emocionado, contradiciendo su estupor de asombro e incredulidad.

… ¿Recuerdan cuando dijo que iba a ser un buen día y que no importaba lo que pasara nada iba a poder cambiarlo?

Bueno, olvídenlo…


	4. Besándote, una locura voy a cometer…

Siempre llega el lunes, desgraciadamente (?)

Aunque para los que esperan un nuevo capítulo de esta historia no es ninguna desgracia... salvo después de leerlo.

No tengo mucho para comentarles, sólo espero que tengan una linda semana. Agradecerles como siempre sus comentarios y apoyar la historia. Y verlos la próxima semana...

¡Ah! Tengo en mente un **Shikamuru-Sakura**... pero no sé si les gustará. Haganmelo saber en un comentario, desde ya se los agradezco ^^

PD: Los personajes de_ Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

El título del capítulo es una parte de _Besandote_ - **Los Auténticos Decadentes**. Y la canción en el capítulo es _Te Quiero Comer la Boca_ - **La Mosca**.

Ahora sí, **disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Besándote, una locura voy a cometer…<strong>

Las estrellas en el imponente cielo nocturno no podrían brillan con más luz y la Luna las acompañaba con su majestuosa presencia, hechizando a cualquiera que inocentemente alzara la vista a ellas.

Sakura suspiró embelesada por tan hermoso espectáculo, mientras la música del lugar retumbaba divertida en sus oídos. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba ese lugar.

Akatsuki era uno de los pocos boliches en Tokio que era al aire libre, y afortunadamente gracias a Itachi, que era co-fundador del lugar, podían ingresar antes de que el repleto ambiente alcanzara su capacidad máxima.

Se apoyó en la pared más cercana y entre todo el tumulto de gente bailando podía a ver a Hinata y Naruto disfrutando del movido tema musical que sonaba; y más allá Ino sonreía igual de complacida, no así como un aburrido Shikamaru que era zarandeado por su novia.

Rió ante la cara tediosa de su vago amigo, imaginando los comentarios que debía estar soltando con pesadez y las quejas de la rubia porque nunca quería bailar. Podría decirse que no eran la mejor pareja de baile.

Distinguió entre el gran acumulamiento de gente una cabellera negra acercarse en su dirección, hasta que por fin vio a Sasuke salir con cara de poco buen humor… y escasa paciencia.

-Tsk, voy a matar a Itachi cuando lo vuelva a ver…- su voz sonaba terriblemente enojada. ¿Qué había hecho el mayor de los Uchiha para poner a su novio así?

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó tratando de contener la risa ante la expresión del morocho.

-Nada. Cosas sin importancia.- contestó desinteresado, acercándose hasta acorralarla entre la pared y ese fuerte pecho. -¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?- musitó roncamente cerca de sus labios.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, la besó. Aquellos fríos y desabridos labios atraparon los suyos en un beso hambriento y demandante, que no tardó en tornarse caluroso y salvaje.

Tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba ni en lo más mínimo, después de todo Sasuke besaba con una técnica increíble. Y sí, ese insinuante rose entre sus labios, y de sus cuerpos, lograba excitarla como excitaría a cualquier mujer…

… Pero no pasaba de ahí. No iba más allá del calor momentáneo, de los besos sin sentimientos, y las ganas de contacto. Era una mera e insulsa atracción.

Una de las grandes manos del Uchiha se coló debajo de su negra remera, acariciando su piel mientras subía con claras intenciones. Pero ella no podía permitir eso.

Sus manos hicieron un poco de presión en el pecho masculino, alejándolo. Y en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke pudo ver una mescla de deseo y enojo, como siempre pasaba cuando frustraba su intención de llegar a algo más.

-Todavía no estoy lista, Sasuke.- mintió con seguridad, fingiendo algo de pena.

El morocho bufó irritado, notablemente insatisfecho con su respuesta de siempre. ¿Pero qué pretendía? ¿Qué lo dejara hacer _eso_ en un lugar público? ¡Tenía a la arrastrada de Karin para eso!

-Ya pasaron 8 meses, Sakura…- le recordó con voz ronca, tentándola.

-Lo sé… pero todavía no me siento segura…- fingió vergüenza, tocando la única fibra que parecía sensible en su novio.

-Tsk…- masculló Sasuke, y nuevamente la apresó contra su pecho y la fría pared a su espalda.

–Estoy cansado de esperar…- susurró cerca de sus labios, fijando sus pozos oscuros sobre los de verdes de ella.

Subió una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la blanca mejilla masculina, acariciándola suavemente. Dejó un beso fugaz en aquellos desabridos labios, y lo miró con fingida dulzura.

-Podrías esperarme un poco más…- musitó suavemente. -… Quiero que mi primera vez sea especial.- susurró, aún acariciándolo.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo algunos segundos, hasta que bufó rendido, con su orgullo masculino por el piso. Pero ella jamás se acostaría con alguien que no amaba, aunque eso implicara mentir.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tenes que ayudarme! ¡Jugo se salió de control otra vez!- un muchacho de mechas color azul eléctrico interrumpió su charla, y ella le agradeció en secreto.

-Suigetsu, no me digas que lo dejaste tomar…- le dijo el morocho fríamente, voleando a verlo.

-No puedo estar cuidando de él como si fuera su niñera, Sasuke.- masculló indignado el chico.

-Tsk, vamos…- ordenó el Uchiha comenzando a caminar, mientras el curioso muchacho lo seguía.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Había esquivado _ese_ tema una vez más y Sasuke pareció considerar dejar el tema a un lado por algún tiempo… aunque no podía estar completamente segura.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y negó levemente con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ya ni siquiera se conocía. No podía seguir mintiéndole descaradamente al morocho, ni dándole falsas esperanzas.

Tenía que terminar aquella relación antes de que el Uchiha descubriera la verdad: que nunca iba a hacerlo con él. Porque estaba completamente segura que Sasuke en cualquier momento, al mirar sus ojos, sabría que le mentía…

… Y soportar la furia del morocho no iba a ser algo agradable de vivir, además que se quedaría sin un amigo y con un gran problema por todos los chismes que se esparcirían, donde seguramente ella era la zorra que 'engañó' a Sasuke.

No, definitivamente tenía que parar con aquello. No sólo porque jugar con Sasuke estaba mal, sino porque la hacía sentir como la peor mujer del mundo al no darle un fin a tan turbia situación.

Si no lo ama, ¿por qué seguía con él? ¿La simple atracción física era suficiente? ¿Acaso ella no necesitaba amor? ¿No quería que la amaran?

Por supuesto que lo necesitaba, y por supuesto que lo quería… ¿pero quién podría darle ese amor? ¿Y por quién podría sentir ese amor que hace tiempo llenó su corazón por Sasuke?...

… Si es que lo que sintió alguna vez fue amor. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Unas manos tomaron las suyas de repente, alejándolas de su rostro, y se encontró con la última persona que hubiera querido ver… si es que alguna vez lo quiso ver.

(Hipócrita…) espetó indignada su Inner.

Pero ella la ignoró. Saber qué hacía ese mugroso ahí, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era más importante que escuchar a su otro lado quejarse.

-Sakura… pensé que estabas llorando…- comentó el peligris típicamente tranquilo, aún sin soltar sus manos.

Estas le temblaron ligeramente al sentir el suave y cálido tacto del Hatake, y se soltó de su agarre al sentir un leve cosquilleo en su estómago que la extrañó demasiado.

-¿Por qué lloraría?- le preguntó algo brusca, mirando aquellos oscuros ojos negros como la noche.

-Ummm… no lo sé…- contestó Kakashi alzándose de hombros. –Quizás porque tú _querido_ Sasuke te dijo algo que te hirió.- comentó con un tinte burlón.

-¿Y pensabas consolarme?- un tono sarcástico acompañó sus palabras.

-No… pero si queres…- comentó con gracia y despreocupación el peligris, aguardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Más quisieras vos…- devolvió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ummm… nunca dije que lo quisiera…- musitó aburrido el Hatake, mirándola vagamente.

-¡¿Entonces a qué viniste?- exclamó irritada la pelirosa, ¡odiaba no poder ganarle ni en las disputas verbales!

-A ver si estabas llorando…- contestó. –Creo que ya te lo dije, qué poca capacidad para retener las palabras…- comentó aburrido.

Sakura apretó sus manos en dos puños de enojo puro, ¡ese mugroso sí que sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas! ¡Era tan, tan maldito!

-¡No estoy llorando! ¡¿ves?- exclamó con obviedad. –Ahora te podes ir…- masculló entre dientes.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –Ya que estoy acá, podríamos bailar…- propuso extendiéndole una de sus blancas manos.

La pelirosa parpadeó incrédula, seguramente había escuchado mal.

-¿Bailar?- repitió, mirándolo confusa.

-Sí. Vos estas sola, yo estoy solo, y la canción suena bien…- 'explicó' vagamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Pestañeó un par de veces más, reacia a creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Él la estaba invitando a bailar? ¿Cómo si se llevaran tan bien y no hubiera ninguna aspereza entre ellos?

…¿Se había vuelto loco o era otra de sus bromas estúpidas?

Kakashi rodó los ojos al ver aquella mueca en la cara de la pelirosa, ¿tan asombroso e increíble era que la invitara a bailar? A veces creía que esa chica no podía intrigarlo más…

-Tomalo como el fin de nuestra 'guerra' de bromas…- dijo tranquilo. –Estoy seguro que vos también ya estas cansada de eso…- comentó con algo de pesadez.

Sakura suspiró, de verdad que estaba harta de andar pensando un nuevo 'movimiento' en esa absurda disputa entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que no iba a terminar nunca si no se ponían de acuerdo.

Desvió la mirada y con algo de vergüenza tomó la gran y suave mano del Hatake, que al instante se cerró sobre la suya y suavemente la llevó hasta algún lugar de la improvisada pista de baile.

La hizo dar un pequeño giro, en el cual ella rió divertida, y luego tomó sus dos manos para empezar a bailar la movida canción que sonaba en ese momento. Y ella agradeció a los cielos que no fuera un lento.

_**-He planeado tantas noches esta noche.  
>He pensado tantas veces que decir.<br>Encontrar la manera más sensata**__**  
><strong>__**y poderte seducir.-**_

Pero en cuanto le puso un mínimo de atención a la letra, ya no sabía si un lento era peor que aquel tema…

-_**Pero cuando me miras con esos ojos,**_  
><em><strong>pero cuando te paras cerca de mí,<strong>_  
><em><strong>mi pobre corazón se pone loco y ya no puedo seguir.-<strong>_

Y para colmo, aquellos pozos negros la miraban fijamente. Con su innata habilidad de hacerla estremecer, y sentir que podían ver dentro de ella.

-_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca,<strong>_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar.-<strong>_

Oh, sí. Definitivamente esa canción era peor y mil veces más peligrosa que un lento. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre cantar algo así?

_**-Yo te quiero comer la boca,**_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca,<strong>_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar.-<strong>_

Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente mientras bailaban, y vio en los finos labios del peligris una seductora sonrisa de lado… ¡maldita la hora que aceptó bailar con él!

-¿Queres que te coma la boca, Haruno-san?- le preguntó con diversión.

El color rojo en sus mejillas ardió un poco más, ¡cómo lo detestaba!

-Ya quisieras…- masculló algo apenada, siguiendo el ritmo del Hatake.

_**-No confíes en mis buenas intenciones (no, no)**_  
><em><strong>No pretendas que controle mi pasión.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente,<strong>_  
><em><strong>los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar.-<strong>_

Kakashi rió por lo bajo al escucharla decir aquello en ese tono tan avergonzado, y quiso decir algo más para que ese adorable sonrojo fuera aún más fuerte… pero tenía otra idea.

_**-Morirme si es que tu mano me toca,**_  
><em><strong>si pudiera solamente imaginar<strong>_  
><em><strong>que mis venas se convierten en un río<strong>_  
><em><strong>quiero comerte la boca sin dejarte respirar.-<strong>_

-¿Estás segura, Haruno-san? Yo creo que queres que te coma la boca…- comentó con tono inocentón el peligris.

-¡Te dije que dejes el 'Haruno-san'! ¡Y no! ¡No quiero que me beses!- exclamó histérica, tapando lo que su interior irrazonablemente le gritaba.

-¿Ah, sí?- musitó irónico el Hatake, sonriendo de lado una vez más.

Sus mejillas ardieron de un violento rojo más notable que nunca, ¡¿por qué esa estúpida sonrisa le parecía tan sexy? ¡¿Y por qué tenía el estúpido deseo de besarlo?

¡Era absurdo! ¡Totalmente ilógico, irracional, impensado, imposible! ¡Completamente descabellado y retorcido!

-¡Sí!- exclamó reacia a aceptar la verdad, moviéndose al son de la canción.

-Entonces si hago esto…- musitó acercándose peligrosamente a ella. -… ¿no pasa nada?- susurró a nada de sus labios, con sus poderosos ojos negros fijos en ella.

Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, su respiración chocando deliciosamente con la del mugroso, y su cara ardiendo en el más sofocante de los calores… ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?

-_**Te quiero comer la boca,**_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca,<strong>_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar.<strong>_

_**Yo te quiero comer la boca,**_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca,<strong>_  
><em><strong>te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar.-<strong>_

¿A quién le importaba? Quería besarlo, y lo tenía servido en bandeja, sólo tenía que…

-Sakura…- su nombre salir tan tentadoramente de aquellos labios fue lo último que necesito para que el deseo se apoderara de su cordura.

Se acercó un poco más a él y Kakashi terminó con la casi inexistente distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un beso lento que la hizo vibrar por dentro.

Su loco corazón no podía latir más emocionado, y sus labios hambrientos sólo buscaban seguir probando aquella dulce boca con un exquisito sabor a limón… ¡si hasta su sabor favorito tenía! ¡Era tan maldito!

Sus manos se aferraron a la azulada camisa del Hatake, mientras unos fuertes brazos se cerraban en su cintura para pegarla más a aquel fuerte pecho...

… Mientras sus labios se negaban a separarse, fortaleciendo su unión con una dulce fricción que quemaba la sensible piel de sus bocas.

¿Por qué había negado que quería eso? ¡Si hacía tiempo que esa boca venía tentándola! Aunque quizás lo que siempre salía de ella era alguna burla, siempre le pareció intrigante el saber cómo se sentiría besarlo.

Por supuesto que lo negó, una y mil veces, pero esa noche no había podido resistirse. ¿Y quién podría? Si ese maldito peligris era tan condenadamente seductor que borraba cualquier intención de resistencia.

¡Kami! ¡Estaba totalmente demente! ¡Lo estaba besando a **él**! ¡¿Cómo podía permitirlo!

El oxígeno empezó a faltarles, e inevitablemente tuvieron que separarse. Sus rápidas respiraciones aspiraban grandes bocanadas de aire, acariciando en el proceso los rojos labios del otro.

Los pozos verdes de Sakura estaban perdidos en aquellos ojos negros tan tranquilos como esa noche, y en ellos les pereció ver un brillo de algo que no supo identificar… pero que lo hacía ver tan sexy.

Sus mejillas no podían arderle más de la pena que sentía, así que lentamente fue alejándose de él… sintiéndose extraña al no estar bajo el calor de esos fuertes brazos.

-Sakura…- tembló con sólo escuchar su nombre en ese tono tan bajo, y desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

-T-tengo que irme…- musitó tratando de sonar tranquila.

Y sin soportar ni un segundo más tenerlo enfrente, se escabulló entre la muchedumbre que ajena a lo que pasaba bailaba disfrutando de la noche.

Kakashi la vio alejarse y apretó los puños con impotencia y molestia al no poder hacer otra cosa que verla alejarse. Al no poder ir, abrazarla y decirle…

Pero quizás era lo mejor. Después de todo ella se tomaría eso como un error que nunca tuvo que haber pasado, y seguramente fingiría que nunca pasó.

Aunque él no quería eso, quizás dejar eso ahí y olvidarlo era lo mejor… Sakura jamás vendría a decirle lo que él quería escuchar.

Entonces lo mejor y más sabio era dejar ese momento como un recuerdo, como el mejor de los recuerdos… y atesorarlo como el más valioso, puesto que era el único que iba a tener de esa rosada boca.

Porque estaba completamente seguro, que algo como esa noche no iba a volver a repetirse… que jamás en la vida volvería a probar la fruta prohibida que eran aquellos dulces labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiró por octava vez en lo que iba de la mañana, y estiró sus cansados brazos de tanto escribir; Ibiki Morino era de lo peor cuando estaba de mal humor… más del habitual.

¿Qué desastre había sucedido en la vida del estricto profesor como para despertar su irascible temperamento a tal punto de hacerlos escribir un ensayo de tres hojas sobre los valores en el más mudo de los silencios? Seguramente no era nada agradable…

Se acomodó mejor en su silla, y en silencio miró a sus compañeros: Shikamaru dormitaba apoyado contra la pared, mientras un hambriento Chouji trataba de esconder el gran paquete de papas fritas debajo del banco para que Ibiki no lo notase.

Contuvo una risilla que rogaba salir de sus labios y siguió inspeccionando con su curiosa mirada, después de todo, ya había terminado el extenso trabajo: Kiba buscaba sin grandes logros copiar algunas oraciones de Shino, quien tapa con gruesos libros su impecable trabajo, impidiéndole al Inuzuka echar una 'inocente' mirada.

Gai y Lee, allá en el fondo, estaban concentrados en un 'importante' juego de Piedra, Papel y Tijera; sonriendo enormemente al ganar y dejando caer la cabeza al perder, respectivamente. Pero ninguno de los dos, cuando le tocaba el turno de perder, se rendía. Y pedía otra ronda para mantener vivía 'la llama de la juventud'

¡Esa frase atestada de emoción se repetía una y otra vez en aquella absurda competencia! ¡Por Kami! Ni siquiera necesitaba escucharlas para saber que sus labios al moverse decía eso con tanto sentimiento que hasta les parecía verlos llorar.

¡Par de exagerados!

Una nueva risa divertida se tentó a salir de sus labios, pero estaba completamente segura que los agudos oídos de Ibiki la captarían al instante… lo mejor era aguantarse si no quería que el Morino anulara su trabajo, haciendo nulo su fuerzo sobre humano por escribir tantas hojas.

Siguió curioseando, para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y no tan tedioso. Neji escribía en su hoja como si eso no le representara ningún dolor en su muñeca, aunque considerando lo experto que era en artes marciales no tendría que sorprenderla tanto.

A su lado, Tenten lo miraba con infinito cariño sin siquiera molestarse a escribir el trabajo. Detallando cada uno de los rasgos del Hyuga una y otra vez, con ese gran amor secreto que siempre tuvo por él… ¿se lo habrá confesado? ¡Le encantaría saberlo!

Dejó su curiosidad insatisfecha, después podría preguntarle a Ino que seguramente sabía la situación de la castaña, y continuó con su inspección ocular. Asuma escribía con algo de cansancio, y Kurenai a su lado le dedicaba una mirada de reproche por el poco esfuerzo que ponía.

Más allá, Gaara leía un libro de lomo color rojo y elegantes letras doradas luego de haber terminado el trabajo; y su hermano Kankuro jugaba con una frágil marioneta de papel que había hecho luego de entregar su trabajo.

Divisó como una bola de papel impactaba contra el tranquilo rostro del muchacho castaño, que en seguida alzó sus ojos a su rubia hermana en la fila de al lado. Podía apreciar como el rostro ceñudo de Temari le decía a su infantil hermano que dejara de jugar, para luego volver a escribir apurada.

A su lado se encontraba Rin, que con toda la calma y prolijidad del mundo redactaba el extenso trabajo. Aunque por sus suaves facciones podía deducir que aquello no le mostraba la menor dificultad, al contrario de la rubia a su lado que no le alcanzaban las manos para completar las tres hojas.

Unos bancos delante de ellas dos, Uchiha Obito borraba una y otra vez lo escrito en su trabajo. De vez en cuando se rascaba la cabeza con el lápiz con expresión de confusión, hasta que el rostro de le iluminaba con una idea que rápidamente escribía en el papel.

Una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro al detallar los rasgos del muchacho, tan igual a Sasuke y a la misma vez tan diferente. Porque aunque no conociera a Obito, las veces que lo escuchó hablar le pareció una persona muy cálida y amigable, contradiciendo las típicas características Uchiha.

"Me gustaría conocerlo…" pensó mientras lo miraba borrar otra vez. "Se parece más a Naruto que a Sasuke…" comparó con diversión, desviando sus ojos a los del chico al lado del Uchiha.

Entonces su mirada se topó con aquella vaga y tranquila. Con esos ojos negros tan profundos y calmos. Con ese peligris que recostado sobre el banco con sus brazos cruzados la miraba fija pero suavemente, estremeciéndola así nada más.

Un tenue sonrojo se pintó en sus blancas mejillas al acordarse de aquella noche de viernes pasado, donde el recuerdo de esos finos y dulces labios todavía estaba fresco en su memoria. Y se rememoraba una y otra vez, sin querer olvidar aquel tacto tan singular.

Su corazón dio un vuelco completamente emocionado al notar que Kakashi no movía su oscura mirada de ella, y un extraño cosquilleo se instaló nuevamente en su estómago confundiéndola un poco más.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana y ella todavía no podía entender por qué esas raras y atípicas sensaciones albergaban en su interior, haciéndose más notorias cuando recordaba la dulce e inolvidable caricia de aquella boca con gusto a limón.

Volvió a mirar al frente, escapando de esos pozos negros que sólo lograban confundirla y extrañarla más. Se deslizó un poco en su asiento, sintiéndose cohibida ante tantas sensaciones ajenas y nuevas.

Y sobre todo con una inmensa vergüenza de no saber cómo mirarlo, qué decir, cómo actuar frente a él… ¿fingía que el beso no pasó o actuaba con naturalidad?

(¿Quién puede actuar con naturalidad después de un beso como ese?) preguntó incrédula su Inner.

Pero no tenía tiempo para su Inner. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento se cruzarían, y tendrían que hablar. No del beso puntualmente, pero sin lugar a dudas de algo tendrían que hablar.

Después de todo, la situación no estaba tan tensa entre ellos como cuando estaban en 'épocas de guerra' así que charlar sobre algo simple y sencillo no parecía tan descabellado…

… Pero los nervios y la ansiedad pinchaban cada lugar de su ser, cada vez más hondo, cada vez más insoportable. ¡Soportar aquello era un verdadero calvario! ¡Y todo por un beso!

(No es sólo el beso lo que te pone así…) acotó su Inner una vez más, pero nuevamente fue ignorada.

Nada le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para hablar con él, y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza por sobre cargar tanto a su ofuscada mente con pensamientos que no la llevaría a nada productivo.

Porque pensar, preguntarse, suponer, idear y de más no le iba a dar la respuesta a ese enorme '¿Por qué?' que era el centro en su cerebro y que estaba a la espera latente de una respuesta eficaz que no dejara dudas ni sembraras algunas nuevas innecesarias.

¡Todo era culpa de Kakashi! Porque si él no le causara esas irracionales sensaciones al estar cerca y al acordarse de él nada de eso estaría pasando. Seguirían con sus bromas y comentarios ácidos sin provocar nada en el otro.

¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¡Sí desde que conocía a ese mugroso peligris siempre, siempre había despertado algún sentimiento en ella! Ya sea rabia, enojo, tristeza, ternura, alegría, desilusión, diversión, melancolía… cariño… y tantos otros que no quería mencionar.

Sus mejillas ardieron violentamente al pensar aquello… ¿era idea suya o había aceptado sin problemas, y abiertamente, que él despertaba sentimientosen ella? ¡¿QUÉ ÉL DESPERTABA **SENTIMIENTOS **EN ELLA? ¡¿En qué cabeza retorcida cabía eso!

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- la voz chillona de Ino y sus fuertes zarandeos la sacaron de sus increíbles cavilaciones internas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó dándose vuelta, algo molesta por tanto bullicio, notando que el recreo había comenzado.

-Tengo algo muy importante que contarles.- soltó con clara emoción en su voz la rubia, mirándola a ella y a Hinata intercaladamente.

Suspiró pesadamente, lo mejor sería dejar esos pensamientos y dudas a un lado hasta que llegara a la comodidad y tranquilidad de su habitación donde nadie iba a poder molestarla con alguna charla banal.

Giró su silla, quedando frente a sus dos amigas, y con expresión de cansada se dedicó a esperar a que Ino hablara. Y luego de que el salón estuvo lo suficientemente vacío, la rubia les hizo una seña para que se acercaran más.

Tanto la Hyuga como ella se acercaron, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar ellas y nada más lo que la rubia Yamanaka iba a decir en el más estricto de los secretos.

-Lo hice con Shikamaru…- soltó al final, con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tonta sonrisa de chica enamorada.

Como era de esperarse, la cara de Hinata ardió al instante de total vergüenza debido al tema. Y ella, simplemente le regaló una sonrisa contenta a su rubia amiga. Si Ino estaba feliz, ella lo estaba también.

La rubia comenzó a contar como había sido todo, y a Sakura le sorprendió lo romántico que había sido el vago Nara al cual todo le parece problemático… aunque digamos que en _ese_ momento no hay tiempo para la vagancia y los problemas.

Ino relataba lo sucedido con una gran sonrisa en su iluminado rostro, se la notaba realmente feliz. Aunque eso no sorprendía a la pelirosa, ya sabía lo mucho que se quería aquel par… aunque Shikamaru no es de los que muestran afecto frente al mundo.

Suspiró procurando que ni la rubia ni la peliazul lo notaran, era un momento importante para su mejor amiga pero ella ya había escuchado suficiente de la felicidad ajena como para seguir escuchando lo dulce que había sido el chico…

… Sí, sentía un poco de envidia. ¿Pero quién no? Ella también quería un novio que la amara y que fuera considerado, más en una situación tan delicada como aquella. Pero al parecer un chico así no estaba en su destino.

Desvió su verde mirada algo triste, encontrándose una vez más con los profundos ojos negros de Kakashi que la hicieron temblar suavemente. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba a eso al ver aquellos pozos?

Sus pómulos se colorearon de un notable rojo carmín al verlo levantar una de sus grandes manos a modo de saludo, y ella con algo de pena le sonrió suavemente. ¡Se sentía tan tonta con aquella expresión en su rostro!

Pero al ver una estúpida sonrisa de lado en el estúpido rostro del Hatake que lo hacía ver tan estúpidamente sexy… no puedo evitar deleitarse con tan precioso espectáculo. ¿Por qué sus sonrisas le gustaban a tal punto de hechizarla?

Pero entonces lo vio ponerse de pie, y caminar con pasos tranquilos hacia donde estaba ella y las chicas. Su corazón latió desesperado, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron incrédulos. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ese grandísimo idiota?

-Chicas…- las saludó al llegar, con su suave tono de voz tranquilo.

-Kakashi…- lo recibió Ino con una gran sonrisa, mirándola disimuladamente. -¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con la voz ridículamente amigable.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. -¿Puedo llevarme a Sakura?- preguntó directamente, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

-¡Pero por supuesto!- exclamó la rubia emocionada. –Es toda tuya…- comentó con una traviesa sonrisa, mirándola.

Ella le devolvió una mirada fulminante, ¡¿acaso estaba loca? ¡¿Cómo la iba a dejarla ir con Kakashi! ¡¿Y cómo iba a decir eso con un tono tan insinuante!

Sintió la oscura mirada del Hatake fija en ella, esperándola. Y con el mayor nerviosismo que sintió jamás en todo su corta existencia, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida junto a Kakashi…

… Preguntándose, con gran impaciencia y curiosidad además, de qué hablaría con el vago y tranquilo peligris.

(¿Quién sabe?) preguntó su Inner. (Quizás ni siquiera hablen…) comentó con picardía.

Sus mejillas ardieron rabiosamente una vez más, mientras seguía en completo silencio a Kakashi. Mirando su gran espalda y su revoltosa cabellera plateada…

… Pensando que el comentario de su yo interior no le parecía desagradable ni en lo más mínimo, haciendo su sonrojo más notable y su nerviosismo casi insoportable.

¿Era idea suya o se estaba volviendo loca?...


	5. La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa

Y volvemos a empezar, ¡hola lunes!

Espero que tengan una linda semana, gente. Por mi parte suena prometedora... pero veremos, uno nunca sabe.

Les comento al pasar que terminé de ver **Tegami Bachi**, y les puedo asegurar que nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida... es un anime hermoso, muy recomendable.

En fin, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, saben cuánto los aprecio.

Nos vemos la semana que viene!

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Y los fragmentos de_ La Tercera Palabra_ son de su autor, **Alejandro Casona.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>5- "La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa que la razón presentada bajo diferente forma."<strong> _Johann Wolfgang Goethe._

El viento mañanero sopló suavemente meciendo con delicadeza los rosados pétalos de aquel gran árbol, inundando el ambiento de un dulce aroma a cerezos.

Apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, debajo de su refrescante sombra, Sakura miraba el imponente cielo azul deleitándose con el agradable perfume en el aire…

… A demás de darle unas miradas fugaces a la camisa entre abierta del peligris que estaba frente a ella mirándola con esa exasperante paz que lo caracterizaba.

¿Cuánto hacía que habían llegado y el silencio ensordecedor se había formado instantáneamente entre ellos? 10 minutos, quizás. Le parecían siglos…

Todavía no entendía por qué la había llevado ahí, alejados de la muchedumbre del patio delantero que se escuchaba tan lejano. Ni tampoco comprendía para qué si lo único que hacía era mirarla y ponerla nerviosa.

Suspiró pesadamente, dejando escapar algo de los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía. Estaba por abrir la boca y soltar algún comentario sarcástico cuando…

-¡Kakashi!- ese grito forzadamente dulce la interrumpió.

Anko llegó hasta donde estaban, e ignorándola olímpicamente se colgó del blanco cuello del Hatake para plantar en sus labios en largo beso apasionado.

Un irracional enojo corrió por sus venas al ver la descarada escena, e inconscientemente apretó sus puños molestos mientras sus ojos verdes fulminaban a la recién llegada.

¡¿Acaso esa mujer no tenía vergüenza? ¡¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza al besar a Kakashi enfrente de ella como si no estuviera? ¡Era tan, tan zorra!

Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada cuando por fin, ¡por fin! la arrastrada de Anko se alejaba lentamente del peligris. ¡Cómo le gustaría pegarles! A ella por zorra, y a él por dejarse.

(Celos, celos, dulces celos…) sonrió satisfecha su Inner.

"¿Celos?" se preguntó con ironía. "Es simple molestia ante tal descaro" aclaró con seguridad.

-Oh, Haruno… no te vi…- comentó la falsa voz de la pelivioleta.

Volvió a posar sus pozos verdes en la chica que le hablaba, divisando aquella sonrisa de superioridad que sólo avivan su molestia. Pero no iba a darle el gusto…

-No te preocupes. Sé que a cierta gente le cuesta concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez…- soltó mordaz la pelirosa, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los labios de Anko se fruncieron con bronca por algunos efímeros segundos, volviendo después a esa estúpida sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Es que Kakashi besa tan bien que es imposible conservar el sentido del tiempo…- contó la pelivioleta. –Pero eso es algo que nunca vas a poder experimentar, Haruno.- se burló sutilmente.

(¡Sí supieras!) exclamó divertida su Inner, y por primera vez coincidía con ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios, mientras se acomodaba mejor contra el macizo tronco del árbol.

-Sí, por supuesto…- contestó con un ligero sarcasmo. –Aunque no es necesario que culpes a Kakashi, entiendo tu limitación.- avisó condesciende, camuflando su burla.

Vio como la sonrisa de Anko desaparecía, formando en su rostro una mueca de molestia y ofensa que sólo logro divertirla a tal punto que apenas podía contener la risa.

-¿Qué queres decir con eso, Haruno?- le preguntó bruscamente la chica, mirándola fijamente.

-Si tengo que explicártelo, entonces supongo que tengo razón.- comentó con tranquilidad, encrespando los nervios de la pelivioleta.

La aludida se dio vuelta, encarando al peligris que hasta entonces se había quedado al margen de la 'amena' charla.

-¿No vas a decirle nada?- le preguntó incrédula y molesta.

-Ummm… Sakura dio argumentos muy contundentes.- dijo simplemente el Hatake, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

La pelirosa vio como los puños de Anko se apretaban con furia contenida, y luego vio sus ojos fulminándola con la mirada antes de irse con fuertes pasos enojados.

Suspiró negando suavemente con la cabeza, posando su mirada sobre el tranquilo peligris.

-¿Qué le viste?- le preguntó con algo de curiosidad, sin entender como alguien como Kakashi podía estar con una zorra como Anko.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Ella me lo propuso, y es linda así que…- contó alzándose de hombros, desinteresado.

-¿Te basta sólo con que sea linda? ¿No la amas?- cuestionó algo impaciente ella, pero trató de disimularlo.

-No, no la amo.- negó sin dudarlo Kakashi. –Pero como no puedo estar con quien quiero… supongo que me conformo con Anko.- aclaró.

El corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente por alguna extraña razón, y una sensación de alivio le recorría con calidez el cuerpo… confundiéndola más y más.

-E-entonces… ¿está bien estar con alguien que uno no ama por mera atracción?- preguntó nerviosa, tratando de no mostrarlo.

Sus ojos ansiosos estaban fijos en los calmos de él, esperando con gran impaciencia su respuesta, escuchando el desbocado palpitar retumbar ruidoso en sus oídos.

-No… no creo que esté bien.- respondió en un cansado suspiro el peligris. –¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- cuestionó divertido, cortando con el aire serio de la charla.

Estaba por abrir su gran boca para soltar alguna respuesta sarcástica y esquiva, pero no tenía la verdadera intención de hacer eso. Sentía que… que podía contarle a Kakashi lo que pasaba con Sasuke, algo en él le producía una rara confianza.

¡Kami! ¡Estaba desquiciada!

El sonido del timbre terminó con sus no tan absurdos pensamientos, y simplemente se dedicó a caminar devuelta al salón.

-Quizás en otro momento te lo cuente…- comentó con buen humor, con él caminando a su lado.

-Ummm… Haruno-san va a contarme algo de su vida sentimental, no puedo esperar a escuchar eso…- musitó con divertido sarcasmo el Hatake, acomodando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-No tenes que escucharme si no queres.- dijo un poco ofendida, ¡y ella que de verdad quería contarle! ¿'De verdad'? ¡¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?

-Yo no dije eso…- musitó con cansancio Kakashi, dejándola pasar primera.

Un leve sonrojo pintó sus blancas mejillas, ¿quién hubiera pensado que él podía ser tan caballero?... Aunque quizás sólo lo hizo por mera cortesía.

Siguió caminando hasta apoyarse en la pared y mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba a que el próximo profesor llegara… pero había algo extraño en su pequeña 'área restringida'

Desvió su verde mirada del hermoso cielo azul, encontrándose con esos aburridos pozos negros mirándola en silencio. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No tendría que estar con Obito o leyendo su querido Icha Icha?

-No me mires con esa cara de espanto, te van a salir arrugas…- comentó con una sonrisa burlona el peligris.

-¿Qué dijiste, mugroso?...- masculló entrecerrando sus ojos verdes afilados.

-Ummm… ¿además sorda? Haruno-san, es un hecho, te estás volviendo vieja…- musitó vagamente, aún con aquella sonrisa.

Un notable sonrojo quemó su rostro, ¡todo por esa estúpida sonrisa que lo hacía ver estúpidamente lindo! ¡Uy! ¡Sí que lo detestaba!

-T-te dije que dejaras el 'Haruno-san'…- masculló. -¡Y vieja tu novia!- exclamó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

El Hatake rió por lo bajo. Le era imposible no molestar a Sakura, ¡ella era tan predispuesta a dejar que bromeara con ella! Además, le encantaba verla molesta y sonrojada.

-No es bueno que metamos a nuestras parejas en esto…- comentó él mientras se apoyaba contra el banco detrás suyo.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad.- sonrió con burla ella, con sus ojos verdes brillando satisfechos.

-Ummm… ¿queres que te diga la verdad de tu _querido _Sasuke?- cuestionó con leve sarcasmo el peligris, mirándola a los ojos.

Estaba por contestarle que no tenía nada malo para decir de su novio, aunque hasta ella sabía que era mentira, cuando escuchó la fría voz del morocho.

-¿Qué verdad sobre mí?- le preguntó de manera brusca a Kakashi.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente. –No tiene chiste si lo escuchas, Uchiha…- comentó aburrido, mirándola con vagancia.

-Tsk, ¿y por qué no, Hatake?- dijo entre dientes Sasuke, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿No sos capaz de suponerlo?- cuestionó alzando una ceja gris burlona. –Uchiha, ¿eh?... el apellido no alcanza…- comentó 'como quien no quiere la cosa' alejándose con pasos tranquilos hasta su banco.

Escuchó a su novio chasquear la lengua con enojo, y luego vio esos fríos pozos negros fijarse en ella como esperando una explicación… ¿pero qué era lo que tenía que explicarle?

Para su fortuna, su padre entró al salón en ese mismo instante, y rápidamente les pidió que tomaran los guiones de la obra y que lo siguieran al salón de actos para empezar a ensayar.

Esquivó a su novio haciéndose la tonta, agarrando su libreto y caminando junto sus compañeros fuera del salón. De más está decir que no tenía ganas de aguantar a Sasuke, y tampoco tenía por qué explicarle nada.

Bajaron al primer piso de Konoha, donde se encontraba el majestuoso salón de actos. Tras pasar las fuertes puertas de caoba, dos filas de asientos se presentaban delante del imponente escenario decorado con un gran telón de raso rojizo. Y al pie de este, un hermoso piano negro descansaba cerrado.

Cualquiera que entrara por primera vez a ese lugar pensaría que se encontraba en un teatro antiguo y no en un colegio.

El viejo Jiraiya los acomodó en las primeras filas, dándoles un extenso discurso sobre lo que esperaba con esa obra. Empeño y sentimiento, eran las palabras que más resaltaban en ese monólogo.

-Bien, vamos a empezar con el primer acto.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el viejo pervertido. –Ino, Obito, Hinata, Naruto, al escenario.- los llamó claramente emocionado.

La rubia casi se cae de las escaleras por subir tan apurada. Obito tuvo que atraparla para no caer junto con ella. Naruto apenas y podía controlar el ataque de risa que le había dado. Y Hinata con notable nerviosismo arrugaba algunas páginas del libreto al pie de la escalera.

Sakura suspiró divertida, ¡iba a ser toda una comedia ver a sos cuatro actuando! Sobre todo a Ino, que tenía que hacer de la tía más estricta y en cierto modo amargada.

-La primera escena muestra a Matilde y a Eusebio en el patio delantero de la casa.- contó el escritor, señalando a la rubia y al morocho. –Hinata y Naruto entrarán después, así que esperen en los costados.- avisó.

-Matilde entra en la escena saliendo al patio llamando a Eusebio… empecemos.- comentó ansioso el profesor, apretando el libreto entre sus manos.

-¡Eusebio…, Eusebio…!- llamó Ino, leyendo sus líneas desde el lado derecho.

-Ya va, señora, ya va…- musitó Obito entrando desde el lado izquierdo.

"Kami…" pensó Sakura cansada, escuchando de fondo la voz de sus compañeros. "Esto va a tardar una eternidad…" se dijo aburrida, contando las páginas donde todavía ella no figuraba.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento de madera, y le dio una larga y detallista mirada a su alrededor. De verdad que el lugar era increíble, con delicados y finos acabados en cada uno de los asientos. Las paredes revestidas de un magnífico papel tapiz de color canela. Y el piso formado por elegantes porcelanatos claros.

Levantó su mirada al imponente techo de madera, del cual colgaban unos antiguos y preciosos candelabros de cristal tallado. Bajó un poco su sus ojos encontrándose con las finas ventanas impecablemente limpias, dejando entrar la cálida luz del sol.

Tan absorta estaba mirando el maravilloso lugar, que de repente se topó con el tranquilo perfil de cierto peligris que a los lejos leía su fiel y querido Icha Icha ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sus ojos verdes pasearon a lo largo y ancho de ese blanco y pacífico rostro masculino. Delineó la recta nariz, admiró aquella mejilla que parecía tan suave, se divirtió con las revoltosas hebras plateadas… y detalló secretamente esos finos labios con los cuales había compartido un beso.

Sus pómulos se sonrojaron al instante de recordar esa noche, la suavidad de la boca de Kakashi, su rico gusto a limón, y la dulce y extensa caricia que unió sus labios hasta robarle por completo el aliento.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza con sólo acordarse de ese beso. De todas las sensaciones que sintió en ese momento que se repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños y que todavía estaba tan fresco en la piel de su boca.

El corazón le latía con frenesí como aquella vez, su rostro ardía en el tono más apenado de los rojos, y una extraña sensación de calidez se expandía por su interior… ¡No podía estar desenado besarlo otra vez! ¡Simplemente no podía!

Pero de repente se encontró con aquellos pozos negros, tan calmos y profundos que la miraban fijamente. Entonces sintió sus mejillas arder un poco más, y completamente avergonzaba desvió la mirada.

¡Genial! ¡La había atrapado mirándolo! ¡Qué suerte asquerosa la suya!

-¡No, Hinata, así no!- escuchó a su padre negar efusivamente. –Tenes que decirlo con rebeldía, revelándote a tu hermana que todavía piensa que porque es cinco años mayor tiene derecho a mandarte.- le explicó a la pobre nerviosa Hyuga.

La peliazul asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, y miró a Ino quién supuestamente era su hermana para que ella volviera a decir su parte y poder contestarle con las suyas.

-¡Aunque fueran cinco minutos! ¡Soy la hermana mayor, y no hay lentejas bastantes en el mundo para comprar mis derechos de primogénita!- recitó la Yamanaka con autoridad.

Hinata, por otra parte, tragó grueso antes de decir sus líneas. No sabía si lo que pensaba era la actitud que Jiraiya quería, pero trataría de hacer algo parecido.

-¿V-vas a salirme ahora con los Evangelios?- le preguntó a la rubia, juntando sus cejas un poco a modo de ofensa y poniendo sus manos en las cintura en una postura de reclamo.

Ino le regaló una sonrisa, lo cual la hizo sentirse bien, y luego ambas mirando al profesor.

-¿Qué esperan?- les preguntó confuso. –Sigan, sigan…- dijo apretando más el libreto entre sus manos, con emoción.

-¡Es el Antiguo Testamento!- exclamó Ino con seguridad y algo de enojo.

-¡Ah!... E-entonces está bien.- contestó Hinata sin problemas, fingiendo que volvía a tejer.

El escritor las aplaudió desde el pie del escenario, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul y agrandando el ego de la rubia un poco más.

-Bueno, ahora pasemos a la parte donde aparece Naruto…- avisó el hombre mirando su reloj. –Así tendremos tiempo para que Sakura y Kakashi ensayen unos minutos.- sonrió divertido, imaginando la cara de su hija para nada feliz.

-Página 59: Matilde, Angelina y Roldán.- leyó señalando a los alumnos.

Obito sonrió y se encaminó al costado izquierdo del escenario, dejándose caer en una vieja silla para descansar de tan aburrido momento. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él iba a terminar actuando en una obra de teatro? Kakashi debía estar muriéndose de risa…

Se acercó al final del telón que estaba pegado a la pared, y corrió la gruesa tela para buscar con la mirada a su mejor amigo. Pero muy contrario a lo que pensó, el vago peligris estaba mirando a cierta pelirosa que muy sonrojada miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha, dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Él mejor que nadie, incluyendo a esos dos, sabía que el Hatake y la Haruno tenían unos fuertes sentimientos... pero no entendía por qué ellos no lo veían.

Aunque él sabía que su mejor amigo sí estaba al tanto de eso, sólo que al parecer no quería aceptarlo abiertamente. Y en cuanto a la pelirosa… digamos que es entendible que no quisiera aceptar que le gustaba el peligris.

Sabía de la vieja historia de ese par, por eso entendía a Sakura. Cualquier mujer se opondría rotundamente a que le gustara un hombre que la ignoró desde los 6 años… aunque nunca fue así.

Suspiró con cansancio y se alejó del telón, sentándose una vez más en la silla. ¡Y él que pensó que su historia con Rin había sido difícil! Ya se imaginaba las tantas charlas que tendría con su mejor amigo sobre la pelirosa…

Sus ojos negros aburridos se posaron sobre el escenario, que ahora se encontraba extrañamente vacío… ¿no hacía 5 minutos que Naruto y las chicas estaban ensayando?

-Sakura, Kakashi, arriba.- escuchó la voz del profesor desde abajo, distinguiendo el sutil tono divertido en sus palabras.

Entonces su mirada cambió, de una aburrida e indiferente, a una divertida y burlona. ¡No aguantaba las ganas que tenía de ver a su vago mejor amigo actuar junto a la pelirosa!

-Vayan a la página 89, vamos a saltearnos toda esa parte donde se conocen.- comentó sin importancia Jiraiya, apoyándose en la base del escenario.

-¿Por qué? Eso es importante.- dijo la pelirosa con seguridad, mirando a su padre desde arriba.

-Porque no tenemos mucho tiempo hoy, y no sé cuándo volveremos a poder ensayar.- le respondió con tranquilidad el profesor.

-¿Y es necesario que ensayemos la parte donde Pablo muerde a Marga?- masculló fingiendo enojo, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el viejo rostro masculino, destilando diversión por cada uno de sus gastados poros.

-Absolutamente, es una de las partes más memorables de la obra.- contó con seguridad el escritor, devolviéndola la mirada a su hija.

-¿Ah, sí? Me pregunto para quién será memorable…- comentó con un furioso sarcasmo la chica.

-Para los espectadores y para ustedes.- le respondió haciéndose el tonto el peliblanco. –En fin, empiecen.- los apuró con tono más serio.

Sakura suspiró algo molesta, y posó sus ojos verdes en las primeras líneas que le tocaban.

-¿La primavera ya?- musitó fingiendo inquietud la pelirosa, retrocediendo sutilmente.

-Ahora comprendo ese nudo en la garganta... ¡y esa fuerza de los ojos!- leyó el peligris con algo de emoción.

-¿Qué ojos?- preguntó ella sin entender.

-Los tuyos. Antes no quise decírtelo por orgullo, ¿sabes? Pero ¡nunca había visto nada más hermoso!- dijo él fingiendo un poco de fascinación, avanzando a ella.

- Gracias, Pablo; pero vete al río ahora mismo. ¡Un buen baño frío va a sentarte muy bien!- contó Sakura, huyendo de él.

-No, ahora ya no. ¡Si vamos al río, será juntos!- le contestó Kakashi, acercándose a ella con fingida decisión.

-¡Por favor, Pablo, que aquí no estamos en el bosque!- casi gritó la pelirosa, tratando de alejarse de él.

-¡Quieta!- dijo él en un vago intento por sonar serio, cortándole el paso.

-¡No me obligues a gritar!- le avisó la chica fingiendo miedo.

-¡Quieta, digo!- exigió el Hatake, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, tapándole la boca con la suya como en el libreto decía.

-Ahora grita si quieres. Pero ¡aprende que aquí el que manda es el hombre!- le recordó soltándola, fingiendo desvestirse. -¡En el río te espero!- avisó antes de salir por el lado izquierdo.

Un silencio se formó en el enorme lugar, con una Sakura parada en el centro del escenario mirando por donde se había ido el peligris, completamente sonrojada y sin poder leer sus líneas.

-Sakura, las líneas…- le avisó su padre desde abajo, despertándola.

Entonces parpadeó atontada, desviando sus ojos al libreto entre sus manos, buscando apurada el segmento que seguía.

-¡B-bruto…! ¡Bruto…!- leyó sin emoción, todavía sorprendida por el inesperado beso… había pasado tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo de asimilarlo.

-No, Sakura, se supone que estás apenada y sorprendida.- le contó Jiraiya. –Kakashi, hagan esa escena otra vez.- pidió llamando al peligris.

-¿O-otra vez?- le preguntó nerviosa, mirándolo sin creerlo.

-Sí.- le respondió con obviedad el escritor. –Y quiero que la muerdas, Kakashi.- le dijo al chico que ya estaba en su puesto.

El Hatake asintió sin problemas, posando su tranquila mirada en ella, esperando la indicación del profesor para volver a actuar… ¡¿cómo podía estar tan calmo con semejante escena frente a todo el curso?

-¡Quieta, digo!- leyó Kakashi mientras la estrechaba una vez más contra él, mordiendo su labio inferior con más fuerza de lo que ella hubiera querido para luego volver a soltarla.

- Ahora grita si quieres. Pero ¡aprende que aquí el que manda es el hombre!- repitió el peligris. -¡En el río te espero!- y salió sin más.

-¡Bruto…! ¡Bruto…!- le gritó molesta ella, con un furioso tono carmín pintado en sus mejillas.

-¡Ahora sí!- exclamó Jiraiya feliz. -¡Esta obra a ser todo un éxito!- comentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El timbre sonó luego de aquellas palabras, y Sakura pudo ver como sus compañeros salían rápidamente del salón de actos para poder disfrutar del recreo.

Su verde mirada molesta se posó sobre cierto peligris que muy tranquilo y despreocupado bajaba la escalera junto con Obito… ¡el muy maldito la había mordido en serio!

Pero a pesar de que su labio le doliera, de que quisiera matar a ese mugroso muchacho, de estar tan molesta que hasta podría gritarle… sus mejillas ardían apenadas, su corazón latía con emocionado frenesí, y su cuerpo entero se estremecía con solo recordar ese fugas momento.

Sólo juntaron sus labios una vez más, fue solamente eso… un roce… y en algo tan simple y corto pudo sentir lo mismo que en aquel dulce beso que le agitó tanto la respiración…

¡¿Cómo podía eso siquiera ser posible?

Oh, sí, se estaba volviendo loca… si es que no lo estaba ya.


	6. Cuánta confusión en algo tan claro…

Quizás no lo sepan, pero hoy 20 de Junio es el día de la Bandera, de mí bandera ^^

Llega el lunes, lluvioso, y llega un nuevo capítulo de esta linda y divertida historia que cada vez nos va desesperando más... bah, a mí me saca canas verdes :P

Pero bueno, gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Nos veremos la semana que viene!

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>6- Cuánta confusión en algo tan claro…<strong>

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron cansados, sintiendo la suavidad y comodidad del colchón acariciando su pesado cuerpo con delicadeza… ¡qué lindo era cuando llegaba el viernes!

La semana había pasado tortuosamente lenta, entre algunos trabajos, pruebas, clases aburridas, y los infaltables ensayos para la obra que su querido padre les había impuesto hacer.

¡Eso era lo que más dolor de cabeza le provocaba! Ni si quieras las pruebas intrincadas de Ibiki Morino le rompían tanto la cabeza, y vale aclarar que terminarlas le llevaba como mínimo una hora… a veces un poco más.

Pero nada se comparaba con lo que pasaba cuando tenía que actuar con el mugroso Hatake… ¡todas las líneas memorizadas se le borraban de la mente al ver esos oscuros ojos negros!

¡Ah! ¡Sí que lo detestaba! No sólo por hacerle olvidarse y quedar como un idiota frente a todo el curso, sino también porque cada vez esas retorcidas sensaciones se hacían más fuertes en su interior.

Apretó sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sintiéndose impotente y confusa ante todo ese remolino de sensaciones nuevas e inexplicables que se agitaba enérgico cada vez que lo veía a los ojos… o lo tenía cerca… o se pensaba en él… o en los besos de él…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras su rostro ardía completamente acalorado. ¡Maldito, y mil veces maldito! ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado? ¡Peor! ¡¿Por qué le gustaba tanto que ese estúpido peligris la besara?

Inentendible, inexplicable, irracional, ilógico, impensado… había tantas palabras para definir la enorme y gigantesca confusión que nublaba su mente. Pero ninguna como aquella dos que dejaban totalmente en claro la fuente de su desconcierto: _Hatake Kakashi._

Ahí estaba la raíz de todo su problema, en _ese _muchacho. Él y solamente él. En sus profundos ojos negros que la hacían cohibir. En su tranquila y ronca voz que la hacía temblar. En su estúpida sonrisa de lado que la seducía. En su tacto tan suave y cálido que quería que la acariciara. En sus fuertes brazos que la protegían. Y en sus labios que…

-¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?- exclamó levantándose histérica de la cama, con su cara roja como el mismo infierno.

-¡Es tan, tan, TAN DETESTABLE!- masculló mirándose al espejo de su cómoda, notando su calor.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, y exhaló pesadamente dejándolo escapar de sus pulmones… ahora estaba un poco, sólo un poco más tranquila.

-Tengo que salir…- murmuró mirando la tranquila noche de afuera. –Tengo que dejar de pensar en él…- se dijo cansada.

Buscó en su armario una campera que combinara con sus shorts de jean claros y su camisa celeste, decidiéndose por una campera azul marino. Después de todo, afuera no hacía tanto frío.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose en la sala con sus padres muy acaramelados mirando una película. Sonrió divertida, eran muy raras las veces que su madre aceptaba ver algún melodrama.

-Voy a salir a caminar.- dijo llamando la atención de los dos, que la miraron sobre el sillón.

-¿A estas horas? ¿No es un poco tarde?- 'preguntó' la rubia, con claro tinte desaprobador.

-Vamos, Tsunade, dejala ir… son apenas las 21:10hs…- comentó tranquilo su padre.

-Por favor, mamá, prometo volver temprano…- juró sonriendo como nena chiquita, sabiendo que era la debilidad de su madre.

La rubia suspiró cansada y volvió a mirar la tv.

-Está bien…- masculló entre dientes, sin ganas de querer decirlo… ¡pero no podía soportar esa sonrisa en la cara de su hija!

Sakura sonrió divertida, contenta por haber logrado su cometido. Aunque quizás era un poco cruel e injusto usar aquello en contra de su madre… pero de verdad que necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar, aunque sea intentar aclarar, su confusa cabeza.

Tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa, caminando tranquilamente por las no tan concurridas calles como en la mañana. Hasta llegar por fin a donde quería.

Una suave sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro al ver aquella plaza donde solía ir a jugar de pequeña… esa plaza donde varias veces intentó hablar con un desinteresado Kakashi.

Dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez y se sentó en unos de los cómodos bancos de madera que tenía el lugar, mirando a la gente pasar frente a ella.

Se suponía que estaba ahí para dejar de pensar en él. Para despejar su mente de esa nebulosa insoportable que se llamaba Hatake Kakashi. Para borrarlo momentáneamente de su memoria. Para prestarle atención a algo que no sea él y esos estúpidos sentimientos que le provocaba.

¿Y qué era lo primero que hacía al llegar? Se ponía a recordar esas tantas veces en las que la ignoró como si no tuviera nada interesante para decir. ¡Kami! ¡Era tan tonta!

Agachó un poco su cabeza y tapó con ambas manos su rostro. Estaba tan cansada de no entender, de no poder encontrar una explicación a todo lo que le pasaba, que francamente ya no lo soportaba…

Había pensado en alejarse de él, de dejar de verlo y hablarle, y quizás así esos extraños sentir que habitaban dentro de ella desaparecerían con el tiempo. Pero no podía, porque no quería.

No quería dejar de escuchar su estúpida voz tranquila y casi siempre burlona. Ni dejar de ver esos ojos negros que al miraban con calma infinita. Tampoco quería dejar de sentir esos fuertes y cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ni olvidarse del dulce sabor a limón de sus labios…

¡Estaba loca! ¡Completamente chiflada! ¡Ya no le quedaba una pizca de cordura! ¡Estaba demente! ¡Y todo culpa de ese maldito Hatake!

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente, asustada y confusa, ¿no se suponía que tenía que estar mal al saber que efectivamente había perdido el raciocinio? ¿No tenía que estar molesta con ella misma porque de verdad no quería alejarse de él?

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan tranquila y… contenta? ¿Por qué una rara calidez se expandía lentamente en su interior? ¿Por qué no estaba enojada? ¿Por qué se sentía tan, tan bien?...

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó _esa_ voz, tan calma y suave, haciendo que su corazón latiera emocionado.

Levantó lentamente su rostro, encontrándose con el vago Hatake que agachado frente a ella la miraba tranquilamente.

-Pero si es Haruno-san… ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntarle, con sus oscuros ojos negros fijos en los de ella.

Entonces sintió que el mundo conspiraba contra ella. ¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba pensando en él, tan confusa, tenía que aparecer frente a ella con esa mirada que tanta calma le daba?

-S-sí…- contestó algo aturdida por verlo ahí. -¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Ummm… vine a correr.- respondió simplemente él, sin levantarse.

-¿A correr?- repitió ella levantando una ceja sarcástica. -¿Vos?- lo señaló burlona.

-Esta cuerpo no se cuida solo, Haruno-san…- le comentó el peligris con fingido egocentrismo.

Y ella rió divertida, porque ese tono de voz no iba para nada con la personalidad tranquila y despreocupada del Hatake, ¡y le pareció tan graciosa la mueca que hizo con su cara!

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

Y solo entonces Sakura puro admirar la musculosa gris que el mugroso tenía, mostrando sus fuertes brazos. Y aquel pantalón negro que marcaba sus largas piernas.

(Me pregunto si en la parte trasera será igual de apretado…) se preguntó pícara su Inner, haciéndola sonrojar al instante.

-T-tenes toda la plaza para sentarte…- le dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Qué cruel, Haruno-san…- musitó él. –Entonces supongo que buscaré el lugar más alejado de vos para sentarme.- comentó dando unos cortos pasos.

Pero sintió como una pequeña mano se cerraba sobre la suya, deteniéndolo.

-¿Y desde cuándo vos haces lo que yo digo?- le preguntó ella sarcástica, tironeando para que se sentara.

Y entonces él sonrió, encantado de que Sakura se mostrara más amigable con él. Contento porque ella lo dejara acercarse un poco más.

Ella se corrió un poco, dejándole lugar al peligris para sentarse… pero el banco era tan chico que podía sentir sus piernas rosarse, y teniéndolo tan cerca demás está decir que estaba nerviosa.

-Es una linda noche, ¿no?- le preguntó Kakashi, tan clamo y ronco, que le rogó a los cielos que él no haya sentido cómo se estremecía.

-Sí… es una linda noche…- contestó ella tratando de sonar tranquila.

Un tranquilo silencio se formó entre ellos luego de decir esas palabras, pero Sakura no lo sentía incómodo. Quizás sí le daba ansiedad e inquietud por encontrar algo para decir, pero extrañamente se sentía bien estar en silencio con él a su lado.

-Ummm ¿vas a contármelo?- le preguntó el peligris vagamente, mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Sus cejas rosadas se juntaron en una clara mueca de no entender, y posó sus ojos verdes en el tranquilo rostro masculino.

-¿Contarte qué?- le preguntó confusa.

-Los problemas que tenes en el paraíso.- musitó burlón el peligris, mirándola a los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos, ¿cómo era que se acordaba de eso? ¡Si a ella ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza!

Suspiró suavemente y desvió su mirada a las hermosas luces de la ciudad, nunca más tendría que olvidarse que la memoria de ese mugroso era algo digno de envidiar.

-Digamos… que el problema lo tengo yo con el paraíso…- murmuró sin ganas, sonriendo con un vago intento de diversión.

-Ummm… ¿y por qué?- cuestionó el chico a su lado, tranquilo.

-Porque… hace tiempo que ya no siento amor por Sasuke.- respondió en voz baja la pelirosa. –Y dudo si alguna vez lo amé…- suspiró cansada.

-Y me siento mal por estar con alguien a quién no amo, y tampoco creo que Sasuke me ame a mí.- le contó. –Es una relación tan insulsa…- murmuró decepcionada de sí misma.

-No quiero mentirle a él, ni menos mentirme a mí… ya no sé qué hacer…- musitó con pesadez, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –No entiendo.- dijo al fin, despreocupado.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron cansados, y de la misma manera los posó sobre aquellos oscuros pozos vagos.

-¿Qué es lo que no entendes?- le preguntó desganada y con una pizca de molestia.

-Sí sabes que no amas a Sasuke, dudas si alguna vez lo amaste y encima dudas de que él te ame… ¿por qué seguís con él?- cuestionó claramente sin entender, devolviéndole la mirada.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez, eran incontables las veces que se preguntó eso… e incontables las veces que no tuvo respuesta.

-Porque yo tampoco puedo estar con la persona que quiero…- musitó desanimada.

-Y entonces te conformas con Sasuke…- entendió el peligris.

-Sí, es tan frustrante…- suspiró con pesadez ella, mirando la gente pasar.

Un momentáneo silencio se formó entre ellos, escuchando el ruido de los autos en la calle y las charlas de las personas que pasaban caminando delante de ellos.

-Ummm… ¿y quién es la persona con quien queres estar?- le preguntó de repente él, con calma.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le devolvió dudosa.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte a conquistarlo… o conquistarla…- le contestó, guiñándole un ojo con burla.

Y ella rodó los ojos, él siempre era tan delicado para momentos como ese…

-Ja, ja… muy gracioso.- le dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Yo sólo quiero ayudar, Haruno-san.- comentó el peligris con tono inocentón.

-Sí, claro…- musitó irónica, pero una pregunta surcó su mente. -¿Y quién es la persona con la que vos queres estar?- cuestionó curiosa, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –No voy a decírtelo.- contestó sonriendo de lado, estúpidamente lindo.

-Yo sólo quiero ayudar, Hatake-san…- repitió ella igual que él, forzando una sonrisa amigable.

-Esa sonrisa no me convence.- le avisó divertido. –Pero si estás tan interesada en saberlo…- musitó mientras se ponía de pie. –Voy a decírtelo cuando vos me digas con quién queres estar.- resolvió tranquilo.

-Qué tramposo…- se quejó ella parándose a su lado.

-Yo creo que es lo más justo, Haruno-san.- comentó con un tonito burlón el Hatake.

Sakura suspiró cansada, era imposible ganar una batalla verbal con ese exasperante muchacho.

-Bueno, mugroso, tengo que irme…- le dijo con algo de diversión.

-Ummm… te acompaño…- musitó él vagamente.

Entonces ella lo miró desentendida. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Digamos que no es muy seguro que una muchacha ande sola por las calles a estas horas.- comentó simplemente, empezando a caminar.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?- le preguntó burlona, siguiéndolo.

-Sé que te encantaría que fuera así, Haruno-san, pero lo hago para asegurarme.- respondió divertido.

-¿Asegurarte qué?- cuestionó ella sin entender.

-Asegurarme que Jiraiya-sensei ni Tsunade me castren si te pasa algo…- musitó pesadamente.

Y la pelirosa soltó una risa al escucharlo decir aquello, ¡de verdad que sus padres serían capaz de eso si le pasaba algo! Aunque no sería culpa del mugroso, claro.

-Está bien, supongo que tu compañía no me hace mal…- comentó tranquila, mirando las estrellas.

-Ummm… ¿y eso que quiere decir, Haruno-san?- le preguntó él en voz baja.

-Sakura, mugroso, es Sakura.- lo corrigió mirándolo molesta. –Y quiere decir… que quizás… no me caes tan mal…- musitó avergonzada.

-Ummm… a mí también me cae bien Haruno-san.- comentó el peligris con tranquilidad. –Perdón, Sakura.- aclaró suavemente.

Sintió su corazón agitarse violentamente de una extraña e inexplicable alegría al escuchar esas palabras y ese tono de voz, confundiendo más su nublado y desconcertado ser.

Un tenue color rojizo pintaba sus mejillas, y una rara calidez inundaba su alma en cada esquina… ¿por qué todo eso la asustaba un poco? ¿Por qué todo lo que él le causaba no la enojaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía tan intranquila?

No lo sabía, no tenía ni la menor idea. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba o lo suponía. Porque sabía que cualquier respuesta que pudiera pensar, no era la verdadera… y demás está decir que la frustraba.

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que tuviera la respuesta a esa enorme incógnita que pinchaba cada parte de su pobre mente cansada de tanta confusión? Por cómo iba la vida, estaba casi segura que jamás tendría tal dicha.

¡Estaba tan cansada de todo eso! Y lo peor de todo era que, por esas cosas extrañas del destino, solamente le pasaba con ese mugroso peligris. Toda esa confusión y todas esas inusuales sensaciones eran por él… por ese maldito Hatake.

-Ummm… ¿esta es tu casa?- escuchó la vaga voz del chico a su lado, deteniendo la marcha.

Miró algo atontada la construcción frente a ella, puesto que siempre que divagaba por la enorme nebulosa que tenía por mente terminaba así, y asintió levemente al enfocar su hogar.

-Entonces, buenas noches Sakura.- la saludó simplemente Kakashi, empezando a alejarse.

-¡Espera!-exclamó ella rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo.

Él la miró un poco sorprendido por el repentino gesto, y con el sonrojo un poco más notable en sus mejillas lo soltó rápidamente.

-¿Q-queres tomar algo?- le preguntó nerviosa. –E-es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme acompañado…- comentó mirando el suelo.

Kakashi sonrió de lado, le encantaba ver a Sakura en ese estado de vergüenza y nerviosismo tan adorable… aunque claro, para él era más divertido molestar.

-Haruno-san preparándome un café… no sé si vaya a salir vivo de eso…- comentó ácido, con vagancia.

Entonces vio como los ojos verdes de la chica lo miraban molestos, y cómo ella fruncía su boca en un claro gesto de indignación.

-Si no queres, sólo tenes que decir que no.- masculló entre dientes ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él suspiró. –Yo nunca dije que no, Haruno-san…- dijo con aburrición.

La chica enfrente suyo lo miró por unos cortos segundos más, destilando molestia por esos brillosos ojos que lo miraban afilados… y podía jurar que por dentro ella le estaba dedicando palabras para nada agradables.

La pelirosa dio media vuelta, caminando para entrar a su casa, exclamando un histérico '¡Es Sakura! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?' que al peligris hizo reír, y a ella enojar más.

Entraron en el tranquilo hogar de la chica, encontrándolo completamente vacío, cosa que a ella la sorprendió puesto que sus padres estaban ahí cuando ella se fue a caminar…

-Qué raro… estaban acá antes de que me fuera…- murmuró extrañada, caminando a la cocina.

Y entonces, al llegar, pudo ver pegada en la puerta de la heladera una hoja de papel donde unos trazos apurados dibujaban la _maravillosa_ frase de 'nos fuimos a mi viejo departamento, no nos esperes. Jiraiya.'

Suspiró pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, ¡esos dos actuaban como un par de adolescentes enamorados con esas escapadas al antiguo hogar del viejo pervertido!

(Mira el lado positivo, ¡estás sola con Kakashi!) exclamó emocionada su Inner.

"¿Lado positivo?" se preguntó ella dudosa, mirando al peligris que estaba apoyado en la mesada de la cocina.

Un inusual nerviosismo la invadió de repente al pensar… que efectivamente, estaba sola con Kakashi…

-Sakura, ¿sabes hacer café?- le preguntó él, acercándose.

-E-eh… s-sí…- contestó ella algo atontada.

Y alejándose del peligris comenzó a preparar la dichosa emulsión, porque si seguía teniéndolo tan cerca estaba segura que haría algo tremendamente estúpido como besarlo… o algo así…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Estaba tan extraña! Era solo preparar un café, hablar de alguna cosa trivial y sin importancia, y luego él ser iría a su casa y ella se iría a dormir o leería algún libro… ¡¿Entonces por qué actuaba de esa manera tan atípica en ella?

¡Era tan, tan, tan raro! Seguramente Kakashi debía estar pensando lo mismo, que estaba actuando demasiado extraño por algo tan simple… ¡pero si él era un maldito genio, seguramente ya se había percatado que todo era por causa de él!

"No, no, no. Tranquila, el muy mugroso no puede haber descubierto que él me causa todo esto…" se dijo para tranquilizarse.

"Debe pensar… que simplemente… no tengo un buen día, o que todo lo de Sasuke me tiene así." Pensó despreocupada.

"Todo está bajo control… creo…" se dijo no muy convencida.

-Sakura, el agua está hirviendo…- le avisó Kakashi vagamente detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, completamente emocionado, y los latidos eufóricos retumbaban fuertemente en sus oídos.

Apagó el fuego de la cocina, percatándose del vapor que salía de la pava, y con las manos temblándole ligeramente sirvió el agua en los pocillos. ¡Kami! ¡Era tan tonta!

-No le puse azúcar…- le dijo al peligris mientras le entregaba la taza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ummm… me gusta así.- comentó él con aburrición, caminando a la sala.

Sakura suspiró suavemente mientras lo seguía, tratando de soltar un poco de esos molestos e irracionales nervios que cada vez la hacían sentirse más extraña.

Se sentó al lado de Kakashi en el negro y cómodo sillón de la sala de estar, y en la más estricto de los silencios tomaron la caliente infusión… cosa que a ella la estaba exasperando un poquito.

-¿Queres ver una película?- le preguntó el peligris con aburrición, dejaron la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

Ella parpadeó mirándolo algo sorprendida, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-Es viernes, y no voy a salir… por lo que veo vos tampoco, así que podríamos ver una…- comentó como si no fuera nada fuera de lo común.

Pero tratándose de ellos, que hacía años no se hablaban, ¡por supuesto que estaba fuera de lo común!

-E-está bien…- aceptó todavía algo asombrada.

-¿Puedo prender la tv?- pidió agarrando el control que estaba arriba de la mesa, a lo que ella asintió simplemente.

-Ummm… en el canal 44 esta noche dan una buena película para ver…- comentó el Hatake cambiando de canal.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella curiosa, aunque no tenía una buena sensación.

-'El Regreso de los Muertos Vivos' es un clásico.- contestó él. –Mira, ya está empezando.- le avisó algo emocionado, dejando el control sobre la mesa.

Entonces sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y dio un pequeño respingo cuando el peligris apagó la luz antes de acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

-¿Tenes miedo, Haruno-san?- le preguntó él con su asqueroso tono burlón.

-No…- contestó ella fingiendo indiferencia.

Desvió sus ojos verdes de aquellos oscuros para posarlos sobre la pantalla de la televisión, donde esa terrorífica historia empezaba, y con ella, una larga, larga noche…


	7. La manera más profunda de sentir

Llega el lunes, y con el, mis tan esperadas vacaciones!

No tengo mucho para decir, sólo agradecerles sus comentarios y pedirles perdón por no haber subido el capítulo la semana pasada... es que tenía muchas pruebas.

Nos vemos la semana que viene, gente!

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>7- <em>"La manera más profunda de sentir una cosa es sufrir por ella"<em>** Gustave Flaubert

"M-me pregunto cómo lo harán…" pensó con 'curiosidad'

Y un grito desgarrador retumbó en toda la sala.

"N-no parece tan difícil…" comentó 'despreocupada'

Y un alarido de horror irrumpió en el silencio que los rodeaba.

"E-es un piso de m-madera, ¿qué t-tan difícil puede ser hacerlo?" se preguntó mirando fijamente el suelo debajo de sus pies…

¡¿Pero quién podía concentrarse en algo tan interesante cuando esa estúpida película de terror resonaba en todo el lugar?

(¿Tan interesante?) le preguntó su Inner con sarcasmo.

Pero ella la ignoró, no estaba de ánimo para soportar a su parte con comentarios que a ella nada le importaban.

-Haruno-san, si estás tan asustada yo podría abrazarte…- le susurró _alguien_ al oído, estremeciéndola.

Desvió sus ojos verdes del piso de madera, y los posó sobre los oscuros del mugroso Hatake que la miraba entre divertido y burlón. ¡Uy! ¡Sí que lo detestaba!

-Y-yo no estoy asustada…- masculló algo molesta, sintiendo sus estúpidas mejillas arder de un estúpido sonrojo que la hacía ver más estúpida de lo que ya estaba.

-Ummm… ni tu cara ni tu tono de voz me dicen lo mismo.- comentó el peligris con diversión.

-No estoy asustada…- repitió con seguridad, conteniendo su miedo.

-Entonces supongo que estas un poco desorientada, la pantalla está ahí.- le dijo burlón, girando su rostro a la tv frente a ellos.

Y fue ahí, al ver la pantalla, que sus ojos se toparon con la imagen… más asquerosa y terrorífica que jamás, jamás vio en su vida… y estaba segura que nunca volvería a ver algo que le diera tanto terror.

Pero de repente, todo se oscureció dejando el lugar en una completa penumbra donde poco se podía ver la luz de la luna entrar por las ventanas. Las luces se apagaron y la imagen desapareció. Y entonces el miedo fue inminente…

Se abrazó fuertemente a Kakashi, sintiendo su corazón latir asustado, su cuerpo temblando de miedo, y su respiración ligeramente agitada por el susto que tenía.

-Tranquila…- escuchó la suave voz del peligris en su oído, mientras el cálido aliento le acariciaba el cuello.

Se abrazó más a él, porque de verdad estaba asustada… pero también porque quería sentirlo más. Su calor, su gran pecho, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, su inconfundible aroma cítrico que le gustaba tanto…

No podía ver nada, pero podía sentirlo tan claro. Eran_ aquellos _brazos en los que siempre había querido volver a estar. Era _ese_ calor que la invadía por cada poro de su piel. Era _esa_ fragancia que le nublaba los sentidos… Era _él_, era Kakashi que la hacía temblar con sólo susurrar una palabra.

Sintió los asustados latidos de su corazón ir calmándose poco a poco, así como el miedo desaparecía gracias a los fuertes y cálidos brazos del peligris.

Se separó de él lentamente, y agradeció que estuviera tan oscuro así él no podía ver el fuerte sonrojo que quemaba su rostro… ¡estaba tan apenada!

El tranquilo silencio que se había formado entre alrededor de ellos empezó a incomodarla. Podía sentir aquellos profundos ojos negros mirándola fijamente… demás está decir que no podía calmarse.

-Ummm… ¿dónde están las linternas?- le preguntó él vagamente, rompiendo el silencio.

-E-en la cocina…- le contestó ella, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarlas o vienen si las llamas?- cuestionó con diversión el peligris.

-P-por supuesto que no, mugroso.- masculló la pelirosa, fingiendo molestia.

-¿Entonces?- musitó aburrido él.

-No… quiero ir… sola a… buscarlas…- murmuró apenas audible ella.

Entonces sintió aquella gran y suave mano sobre su pequeña y temblorosa, cerrándose sobre ella entrelazando los dedos.

-Podemos ir juntos…- comentó el peligris con voz suave.

Y un estúpido estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y estaba segura que él lo sintió… ¿pero qué podía hacer? Era lo que ese mugroso le causaba, y era tan frustrante no sabes por qué…

Juntos se pusieron de pie, y guiándose por su memoria y las cosas que podía palpar a su alrededor, consiguió llegar hasta la cocina sin chocarse con nada.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó de este las tan buscadas y necesitadas linternas, iluminando lo suficiente para caminar sin problemas.

-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó al peligris, dándole una.

-Ummm… podríamos ir afuera, la noche se ve increíble cuando no hay tanta luz…- comentó él con tranquilidad.

-¿A-afuera…?- repitió ella con algo de miedo.

-Sí, ¿o tenes miedo, Haruno-san?- preguntó burlón Kakashi, sonriendo de lado.

Entonces ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, mugroso. Sólo digo… que afuera hace frío.- le aclaró 'molesta'

-Ummm… podrías buscar alguna frazada…- resolvió despreocupado. -… A menos que quieras que yo te abrace, Haruno-san…- comentó con burla, mirándola fijamente.

Su rostro se sonrojó levemente ante ese estúpido comentario… por supuesto que quería que la abrazara, ¡y ella no tenía ni la más pálida idea de por qué quería algo tan descabellado!

-Voy a ir a buscar una frazada…- masculló dándose vuelta, caminando hacia la escalera.

-Cuidado con los zombis.- se burló el Hatake detrás de ella, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

¡Maldito mugroso! ¡Cómo lo detestaba!

Subió los escalones con el miedo corriendo veloz por todo su cuerpo, y el sentido de autoprotección alerta a cualquier sonido que escuchara… ¡todo culpa de ese estúpido Kakashi!

Entró en su habitación iluminando cada rincón, cerciorándose de que estuviera vacía, sin ningún cadáver andante escondido en algún lugar para morderla y comerse su cerebro…

"Eso no me ayuda a calmarme…" pensó con algo de cansancio, mientras de la parte superior de su guardarropa sacaba una gran y pesada frazada.

La sostuvo con fuerza mientras volvía a darle una panorámica mirada a su vacía y tranquila habitación… con esos bichos que salen de la nada nunca se sabe…

Cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda al salir y bajó la escalera lo más rápido que podía, sin ser muy obvia con su miedo, claro.

-Sobreviviste…- comentó burlón el peligris que la esperaba al pie.

-Para tu desgracia, sí.- dijo ella en igual tono, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Para mí desgracia…- murmuró él apenas audible, y ella no entendió a qué se refería. –Bueno, vamos a fuera.- dijo tranquilo, agarrando la frazada que llevaba.

Lo miró confundida y curiosa por unos cortos segundos por el tono en que él había repetido sus palabras. Porque no fue sarcástico ni burlón, fue… fue como una mezcla de nostalgia y otra cosa que no sabría describir.

O quizás sólo eran ideas suyas…

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y guió al peligris hasta el gran patio trasero de su casa, aunque estaba segura que él se acordaba de las tantas veces en que jugaron en ese lugar cuando eran pequeños.

Juntos se sentaron en la gran hamaca de madera que colgaba de una de las fuertes ramas de ese viejo árbol que estaba en su casa desde que tenía memoria… y donde muchas veces habló sin parar buscando la atención de un desinteresado Kakashi que a su lado leía su libro sin prestarle atención.

Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde aquellos días…

El peligris los tapó a ambos con la gran frazada, pasando uno de sus brazos por los pequeños y temblorosos hombres femeninos, estremeciendo a Sakura con ese simple roce.

El paisaje a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, el frío viento de la noche helaba sin problemas su cálida piel, y el silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, para ella un poco incómodo…

Levantó sus ojos verdes encontrándose con el imponente cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas que brillaban con tanta luz como nunca las había visto, era verdaderamente hermoso… y Kakashi tenía razón, era increíble ver el cielo de esa manera.

-Hermosa…- murmuró él, tan cerca que pudo escucharlo claramente.

Desvió su mirada de aquel maravilloso espectáculo, encontrándose con los profundos y tranquilos ojos negros del Hatake.

-¿Qué?...- le preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Y él sonrió de lado, dibujando en su estúpido rostro la imagen más estúpidamente linda que había visto en ese estúpido mugroso…

-Que la noche está hermosa…- le contestó con suavidad, mirándola de _esa_ manera que ella tanto odiaba.

Era _esa_ mirada profunda que parecía que podía ver dentro de ella, sus pensamientos y… sus sentimientos. Y lo odiaba porque la hacía sentir débil… débil por él.

Se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo mucho, demasiado diría ella, sus mejillas ardieron en el más apenado de los rojos y desvió sus ojos clavándolos firmemente en el pasto debajo de sus pies. ¡Sí que era tonta!

-Ummm… toma.- escuchó las aburridas palabras del Hatake, mirando un caramelo de limón delante de sus ojos.

Suspiró cansada y tomó el… ¿regalo?

-¿Por qué siempre me regalas un caramelo de limón?- le preguntó, mirándolo sin entender.

-Porque te gustan…- contestó él vagamente, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Entonces Sakura sintió su corazón latir desaforado, contento; y su mente se puso en blanco, incrédula. Él… ¿él se acordaba de algo tan tonto como eso? ¿Cómo podía eso ser siquiera posible?

-¿Te… acordas de eso?- musitó, todavía sin poder creerlo.

-Ummm… siempre decías lo mucho que te gustaban los caramelos de limón.- comentó el peligris. –Es un poco difícil olvidarse de algo que te repiten todos los días.- dijo con diversión.

-Pero…- musito ella. -… Vos siempre me ignoraste…- murmuró con cierta tristeza.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Kakashi confuso.

-Siempre…- dijo en voz baja Sakura. –No recuerdo un solo día en que hayas hablado conmigo… o que me hayas mirado…- musitó con pesadez.

-Siempre eras vos y ese librito tuyo. Siempre en tu mundo… sin dejarme entrar…- suspiró cansada, recordando las tantas tardes que lloró por eso, porque él la ignoraba.

Y entonces Kakashi vio _aquella_ mirada. Esa que había visto tantas veces cuando era pequeño y que jamás supo interpretar… pero ahora, ahora era tan clara…

Levantó sus ojos negros al brillante manto oscuro, mientras su mente se llenaba de aquellos recuerdos que eran tan, tan lejanos… pero que él recordaba tan, tan bien.

-Los caramelos de limón siempre fueron tus favoritos, hubo una tarde que hasta le habías puesto uno a la chocolatada…- comentó con diversión, recordando aquel día.

-También te gustaban mucho las muñecas, aunque yo diría que era fascinación. Tener tu habitación llena de muñecas no es común, ni siquiera para una nena de 6 años…- dijo con pesadez, pero con gracia.

-Y más de una vez escuché tu vocecita chillona quejándose de Ino-cerda que siempre quería competir con vos en todo y que se burlaba de tu frente… aunque nunca pensé que tu frente fuera grande.- contó con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Había veces que me preguntaba de dónde sacabas las ideas que tenías… como esa vez de querer ser un ninja médico para curarme si me quedaba ciego por tanto leer.- mencionó divertido.

-O cuando conociste a Pakkun y te enojaste porque, según vos, te había copiado el shampoo...- musitó aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Tenías una gran imaginación, Haruno-san. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con ella…- comentó burlón, desviando sus ojos a ella…

… Encontrándose con aquellos pozos claros mirándolo incrédulos, asombrados. Esas blancas mejillas ardiendo de un rojo furioso pero apenado. Y aquellos rosados labios entre abiertos… como si lo estuvieran esperando…

-¿Por… por qué te acordas… de todo… eso?- musitó Sakura, aún sin creerlo.

Entonces él sonrió de lado, y le pareció que aquellas rojas mejillas se volvían de un adorable carmín… aunque quizás sólo era su imaginación, la noche estaba tan oscura… o tal vez no…

-Porque nunca te ignoré.- le confesó con tranquilidad, perdido en esos ojos tan brillantes.

-¿N-nunca?- repitió ella en voz baja.

-Nunca…- musitó él, acercándose un poco…

Pudo sentir como Sakura se estremeció con sólo hacer eso. Pudo apreciar sus lindos ojos verdes entrecerrarse deseosos. Aquellos rosados labios entre abrirse un poco más, tentándolo. Y a ella acercarse acortando la poca distancia que los separaba…

Sólo tenía que… acortar la distancia hasta…

Atrapó aquellos dulces labios con la mayor suavidad posible, besándolos con la gentileza y el disfrute que merecían.

Había soñado tanto volver a besarla, volver a sentir esa terrible boca acariciar la suya con la misma necesidad que él… estaba tan feliz de poder probar esa _fruta_ una vez más…

Se abrazó a su pequeña cintura, pegándola contra su pecho, necesitando sentirla más cerca. Acarició con picardía el labio inferior de la pelirosa, pidiéndole permiso… y sonrió mentalmente al sentirla estremecerse mientras se lo concedía.

Ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando aún más ese beso… que aunque fuera tan caliente, no perdía la dulzura y la calma con la que quería besarla.

Porque él no tenía hambre de besar, él tenía hambre de besar a Sakura. De probar esos labios como si fuera el último momento de su vida, y así después de abandonarlos, poder morir feliz…

Quizás era un poco exagerado y por demás de cursi, pero sólo podía sentirse de esa manera porque… porque sólo lo sentía por Sakura.

Esa abrumadora necesidad de besarla, de verla y sentirla, era sólo por ella. Nadie causaba eso en él. Nadie jamás causó eso en él… y era bastante cruel que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Pero si podía besarla, aunque fuera por un impulso de ella, lo disfrutaría al máximo… porque lo más probable era que jamás, jamás volviera a besarla de esa manera.

El oxígeno empezó a faltarle, tan inoportuno; y sus labios le ardían un poco, sólo un poco… pero con esa terrible boca besándolo con tanto deseo, ¿quién podría negarse?

Se separó de ella, con unas enormes ganas de seguir probando esos dulces labios, y se perdió en esos profundos mares verdes que lo miraban con un extraño brillo que nunca vio en ellos.

¿Cuándo fue que… que empezó a sentir algo tan fuerte por ella?...

-E-eh…- musitó la pelirosa, con su cara ardiendo completamente roja.

Y él no podía decirle nada… no quería decirle nada… o quizás sí, tantas cosas… ¿pero estaría bien? Mejor dicho, ¿haría alguna diferencia? ¿Alguna buena diferencia?

Porque mirarla… mirarla era tan maravilloso. Ver todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Escuchar su voz, enojada y casi siempre burlona. Sentir su intoxicante aroma a frutas, y su suave piel…

Quizás si decía eso que quería decir, que quería gritar hace tanto tiempo… quizás ya no podría disfrutar de todas esas maravillas…

Pero si seguía callando eso que sentía, eso que le oprimía el corazón hasta hacerle doler y no dejarlo dormir por las noches… eso iba a… iba a hacerlo sufrir tanto…

Iba a empezar a ser tan insoportable… tanto, tanto que quizás ya no soportaría estar a su lado. No soportaría ver aquellas expresiones, sentir esa fragancia y esa piel, escuchar esa voz… ver esos labios… y no poder hacer nada para que fueran de él.

No podría, estaba seguro, era imposible… soportar algo así y seguir callando lo que su corazón gritaba con desesperación… no, ¿quién podría?

Él no era fuerte, no tanto así. No tanto como para tener tan cerca lo que se siente tan, tan lejano e imposible… No, él jamás podría…

-K-Kakashi… mejor volvemos adentro… h-hace mucho frío…- escuchó la voz temblorosa de Sakura, y la sintió alejarse.

Fue entonces que la vio caminando devuelta a la casa. Y fue entonces, al verla alejarse, que un fuerte e insostenible impulso lo recorrió.

-Sakura…- la llamó, agarrándola de la muñeca.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, esos ojos siempre tan claros. Con su rostro sonrojado, tan apenado. Sus labios rojos y respirando agitados, tan tentadores. Y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, tan frágil.

¿Cuándo fue que… que empezó a amarla tanto?...

-Sakura…- susurró, cerrando su mano sobre la de ella.

Y la sintió estremecerse. Y vio esos ojos abrirse asustados. Y esos labios cerrarse sin querer decir nada…

¿Cuándo fue que… que empezó a tener tanto miedo?...

-La luz…- murmuró mientras soltaba su pequeña mano, desviando sus ojos. –La luz ya volvió…- dijo sin emoción.

-A-ah…- musitó Sakura, sorprendida.

Giró sobre sus talones, y retomó su camino devuelta al interior de su casa. Él la siguió sin decir nada, con su mirada perdida en algún lado, y sus manos en los bolsillos.

-L-la película ya terminó…- comentó ella una vez dentro, sin dejar que el incómodo silencio se formara.

-Ummm… no importa, ya me voy…- musitó él sin ánimos, acercándose a la puerta.

-P-pero es muy tarde… ¿n-no sería mejor que te quedaras?- le preguntó Sakura nerviosa, siguiéndolo.

-No…- negó él con seguridad, parándose delante de la entrada. –Buenas noches, Sakura…- la saludó sin verla, antes de salir.

-Buenas noches… Kakashi…- escuchó la débil voz de la pelirosa, tan lejana a cada paso que daba.

Pero no podía soportar ni un momento más. Ni un momento más de su voz nerviosa y apenada. Ni un momento más de su brillante mirada. Ni un momento más de su único aroma…

No podía, simplemente no podía. Ella… ella no sentía lo mismo. Ella… ella jamás sentiría lo mismo.

Ella… ella…

Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente una vez más, y la imagen de aquella mirada asustada se dibujó en su memoria… era tan imposible…

¿Cuándo fue que… que creyó en la estúpida ilusión de que ella lo amaría?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Sol radiante se alzaba con tranquilidad aquella mañana de lunes, anunciando la inminente llegada del primer día de la semana, terminando con el corto y deseado descanso.

Sakura suspiró cansada y sin querer hacerlo se levantó para empezar el día, abandonando la comodidad de su querida cama.

Hizo toda la monótona rutina de bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, peinarse y desayunar, sin ganas de nada… completamente metida dentro de aquella mente nublada que tenía gracias a cierto muchacho.

Tomó su mochila y saludó a su madre que recién se levantaba luego de haber dormido unas 4 horas a causa de una cirugía de emergencia… ¡era tan divertido verla con los cabellos alborotados!

Salió de su hogar caminando tranquila por las calles de Tokio, mirando el claro cielo azul sin ninguna blanca nube.

"Es un hermoso día" pensó con una sonrisa. "Un hermoso día…" repitió bajando su mirada al suelo que pisaba.

_-Que la noche está hermosa…-_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su memoria con suavidad.

Y entonces suspiró con pesadez.

Luego de que Kakashi se hubiera ido de su casa la noche del viernes pasado, francamente no sabía qué hacer… ni menos qué pensar.

Ese beso… ese beso había sido tan… tan increíble. Su corazón latió tan emocionado que creyó que explotaría a penas él se separara de ella.

Todavía podía sentir el calor del fuerte cuerpo del peligris… sus labios con gusto a limón besándola con tanta dulzura y tanta pasión… su cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada roce de esa terrible boca…

"¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" gritó histérica en su mente, entrando en Konoha casi sin darse cuenta.

Un notable color rojo pintó sus mejillas con sólo recordar aquella noche… esa noche donde no pudo dormir porque su corazón no paraba de latir eufórico, ni su respiración agitada parecía calmarse… ni sus labios rojos querían olvidar los de Kakashi…

El rubor quemó un poco más su rostro, y se sentó en su lugar completamente avergonzada de andar teniendo semejantes pensamientos a esa hora de la mañana… ¿pero qué podía hacer? Le era imposible borrar esas sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Pero… pero además de todo eso había algo más…

"¿Por qué se fue así?..." se preguntó sin entender, mirando el cielo por las cristalinas ventanas del salón.

Había algo en aquella despedida que no la dejaba tranquila. Era _algo_ en su voz al despedirse… _algo_ en sus palabras… _algo _en la forma en que lo dijo…

No sabía qué era, lo había pensado tanto esa noche donde no pudo dormir, pero no tuvo una respuesta. Y esa sensación la hacía sentir intranquila… como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

¿Pero qué pudo haber hecho mal? Él se puso así después de… del beso… ¿Quizás porque no quiso escucharlo cuando iba a pedirle perdón por haberla besado otra vez?

Apretó sus puños con enojo, y cerró sus ojos verdes cansados… ella no quería escuchar esas palabras, por eso lo miro con tanto miedo…

¿Pero quién querría que le pidieran eso después de algo tan lindo? Nadie. Y aunque ella… lo _detestara_, no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba que la besara. Y si él le pedía perdón…

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que si le pedía perdón lloraría. Lloraría con tanta tristeza y tanto dolor como lloraba cuando era pequeña y pensaba que él la ignoraba.

Kakashi era muy cruel al querer decirle aquello luego de… deber sembrado en ella algo tan ilógico como la necesidad de besarlo. De sentir sus labios y su rico gusto a limón.

Si iba pedir perdón después de hacer eso, nunca tuvo que hacerlo en primer lugar… ¿acaso ese mugroso no pensaba en lo que causaba en ella?

"¡Pero si él ni siquiera lo sabe!" exclamó histérica en su mente, apretando sus ojos.

¿Por qué el exasperante de Kakashi le provocaba todo eso? ¡¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¡Ella quería saber! ¡Necesitaba saber! Estaba tan, tan confundida…

No entendía nada. Nada de nada. Ni el comportamiento del peligris después del beso, ni el beso en sí, ni las cosas que sentía por él… Nada. No tenía ni la más pálida idea.

La voz chillona de Ino interrumpió con sus nublados pensamientos, y decidió que mejor era dejarlos a un lado y descansar su ajetreada mente de tanto desconcierto por un rato… porque pensando no iba a arreglar nada.

Saludó a su rubia amiga, y a Hinata que la acompañaba, y escuchó la historia del fin de semana que se había perdido… escuchando, además, las quejas de Ino por no haber salido.

(Pero el beso valió la pena) dijo segura su Inner.

Y no podía negarle la razón a su otra parte en ese comentario…

El timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de clases, y todos sus compañeros suspiraron pesadamente, aunque ella estaba aliviada, ¡Ino se había ido!

Naruto entró al salón con rapidez sin detenerse a saludar a nadie, y detrás de él, Minato lo seguía con cara de haber dormido poco pero con esa linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó, Minato-sensei? ¿Ramen otra vez para el desayuno?- preguntó Kiba con tono burlón.

-No, Kiba… pero digamos que tiene que ver con Naruto…- contestó con pesadez el rubio, dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio. –En el recreo él podría contarte lo que pasó…- dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Y el aludido rió algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, empecemos con la clase…- musitó el rubio, abriendo su carpeta.

Pero tres golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Minato, ¿puedo decirles algo a los chicos?- preguntó Jiraiya, asomándose por la puerta.

-Claro, Jiraiya-sensei…- dijo sin problemas el Namikaze.

-Chicos, hoy no vamos a poder ensayar. Van a estar limpiando el salón de actos en mis horas.- contó el escritor, no muy contento.

-Pero necesito que Sakura y Kakashi se queden después del horario de salida, ahí vamos a poder ensayar aunque sea un poco.- avisó mirando a los aludidos.

-Sí, está bien.- dijo la pelirosa con una suave sonrisa.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris simplemente.

-Nos vemos, entonces.- saludó Jiraiya antes de salir, dejando las formalidades.

Y Sakura suspiró cansada, tenía la ligera impresión de que iba a ser un largo y pesado día… ¿qué parte irían a ensayar? Conociendo a su padre, alguna con un beso…

Entonces todos sus pensamientos de hacía algunos minutos atrás volvieron a su mente, ocupando el centro de su cerebro… ¿qué pasaría si tenían que ensayar algo con un beso? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo estaba él? ¿Seguía igual que el viernes?

Giró levemente su cuello, buscando con la mirada a cierto muchacho peligris… y lo encontró leyendo su querido Icha Icha. Espero a que sintiera su mirada y levantara sus ojos a ella…

¿Pero por qué eso no pasaba? ¿Por qué él no la miraba?

Volvió a mirar al frente, confundida y curiosa… quizás estaba tan metido en la historia pervertida esa que no había sentido que lo miraba.

¿Pero entonces por qué ahora sentía aquellos ojos negros mirarla tan fijamente detrás de ella?

¿Cuándo fue que… que empezó a importarle tanto ese mugroso peligris?...


	8. A veces lo imposible

Lunes, lindo lunes!

Es increíble que estemos en pleno invierno y la temperatura esté en 20° ¿Qué pasó con la ola polar? -.-

En fin, acá les traigo un capítulo... que es tan, tan tierno que hasta duele (?) Jaja!

Gracias por sus hermoso comentarios y seguir la historia! La canción es _Gravity_ de **Coldplay**, obviamente. El fragmento actuado pertenece a_ La Tercera Palabra_ de **Alejandro Casona.**

PD: Los personajes de_ Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sin más, **disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>8- A veces lo imposible, no es más que una ilusión.<strong>

El timbre que anunciaba el esperado fin de clases sonó estrepitoso por todo el colegio Konoha, y rápidamente el alumnado entero guardó sus carpetas y libros para salir del establecimiento lo más rápido posible.

Sakura suspiró cansada, caminando por el largo e interminable pasillo que la llevaría al salón de actos… y ella deseaba que la llevara a la salida de Konoha.

Un par de chicos la empujaron mientras corrían para salir de la institución. –Salvajes…- masculló molesta la pelirosa.

Siguió caminando con pasos pesados, acercándose a cada paso más a ese enorme lugar donde tendría que enfrente a Kakashi quien, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, estaba… enojado con ella.

Pero que linda manera de empezar la semana…

Llegó finalmente frente a las enormes puertas del salón de actos, y suspiró pesadamente antes de adentrarse en ese maravilloso y elegante lugar.

Cerró las pesadas puertas detrás de ella, y pudo ver a alguien sentado en el piano al pie del escenario. Y entonces, una triste melodía empezó a sonar.

Se acercó lentamente, guiada por el melancólico sonido de ese negro piano… encontrándose con Kakashi sentado de detrás de este, tocando aquella pieza con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Su corazón se oprimió con tristeza, por alguna razón no le gustaba ver así a ese mugroso peligris… y quizás, sólo quizás era culpa suya.

Se acercó un poco más, posando sus manos sobre el brillante piano negro, llamando la atención del Hatake. Él levantó su oscura mirada a ella, y le pareció ver esos orbes oscuros teñidos de tristeza.

_**-Baby, it's been a long time coming**_

_**Such a long, long time**_

_**And I can't stop running**_

_**Such a long, long time**_

_**Can you hear my heart beating?**_

_**Can you hear that sound?**_

_**'Cause I can't help thinking**_

_**And I won't stop now…-**_

Escuchó la suave y profunda voz de Kakashi cantar aquellas líneas con un evidente dolor en el alma. Lo escuchó tan claro y tan sincero… que el corazón volvía a oprimírsele de angustia.

_**-And then I looked up at the sun**_

_**And I could see**_

_**Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me**_

_**And then I looked up at the sky**_

_**And saw the sun**_

_**And the way that gravity pushes on everyone**_

_**On everyone…- **_

Quizás era idea suya, pero sentía que él le estaba diciendo algo en aquellas estrofas; porque esa mirada, esa mirada era tan brillante… tan cargada de tristeza y nostalgia… y de algo más que no sabía explicar…

Entonces Kakashi siguió tocando el piano con tanta excelencia que ella un poco envidiaba, y vio como él le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera cantando.

_**-Baby, when your wheels stop turning**_

_**And you feel let down**_

_**And it seems like troubles**_

_**Have come all around**_

_**I can hear your heart beating**_

_**I can hear that sound**_

_**But I can't help thinking**_

_**And I won't look now…-**_

Cantó ella, bastante apenada puesto que no sabía si tenía buena voz para el canto… y sobre todo, apenada por esa profunda y tranquila mirada puesta sobre ella.

Se acercó a él un poco más, sentándose a su lado mientras él tocaba aquella hermosa melodía, con el sonrojo quemando fuerte en todo su rostro.

_**-And then I looked up at the sun**_

_**And I could see**_

_**Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me**_

_**And then I looked up at the sky**_

_**And saw the sun**_

_**And the way that gravity pushes on everyone**_

_**On everyone…-**_

Cantó junto con él, perdida en aquellos pozos tan calmos y oscuros… preguntándose qué era ese brillo en ellos, qué significaba… y quién lo causaba…

_**-On everyone...-**_

Musitó Kakashi al final, terminando con el triste y melódico sonido del piano, mirando aquellos ojos verdes como si buscara una respuesta a algo que nunca preguntó… pero que hacía tanto tiempo quería saber.

-No sabía… que aprendiste a tocar el piano…- comentó Sakura en voz baja.

-Ummm… aprendí cuando tenía 13…- le contó Kakashi de igual manera.

Entonces ella suspiró pesadamente. –Siempre haces todo lo que yo quiero hacer.- le dijo en tono de reproche.

Y él sonrió suavemente, con nostalgia. –Lo sé… cuando éramos pequeños siempre lo decías…- mencionó.

Sakura sintió su corazón oprimirse una vez más, con tristeza y culpabilidad. Pero no entendía por qué le pasaba eso al ver lo angustiado y triste que estaba Kakashi. Tampoco entendía por qué sentía que era su culpa.

Pero no lo soportaría más. Claro que no. Iba a preguntárselo, porque no aguantaba verlo en ese estado tan atípico de él… ¡y que la desesperaba tanto al punto de extrañar su tono burlón!

Estaba por abrir y su boca y soltar aquella pregunta directa…

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero me quedé hablando con Minato y el tiempo vuela cuando una charla es interesante.- pero las palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar la gastada voz de su padre.

Suspiró molesta, mientras lo veía acercarse a ellos con la dichosa novela en una de sus viejas manos… y con esa estúpida sonrisa que sólo avecinaba algo estúpidamente malo.

¡Uy! ¡Cómo odiaba que interrumpieran un momento importante!

"¿Momento importante?" se preguntó incrédula. "¡¿Pero qué me pasa?" se preguntó histérica.

¿Por qué estaba preocupada por ese mugroso? No era como si fuera un caso de vida o muerte… ¡¿Entonces por qué sentía la maldita necesidad de hablar con él y aclarar la situación?

"¿Aclarar? ¡¿Aclarar qué?" se preguntó confundida.

-Sakura…- escuchó la aburrida voz de Kakashi llamarla, terminando con sus _raros_ pensamientos.

Y ella lo miró algo atontada, esperando a que prosiguiera.

-¿Vamos a ensayar?...- le preguntó vagamente, alejándose de ella para subir al escenario.

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, acomodó su pollera en un acto de nervios, y subió al gran escenario junto con el peligris. Mientras al pie, su padre buscaba una página en la novela.

-Vayan a la página 116…- indició Jiraiya, sentándose en la primera fila.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi buscaros sus libretos y en ellos la dichosa página.

-Esta es la escena más importante de la historia después del final, porque es donde Pablo finalmente comprende esa tercera palabra…- contó el escritor con seriedad. -… Y porque es donde está el beso más apasionado.- acotó con una pícara sonrisa.

Entonces la pelirosa suspiró cansada, era tan previsible que iban a ensayar algo así. A veces se preguntaba si su padre alguna vez en el día tenía algún pensamiento que no tuviera nada que ver con el _romance_ que a él le gustaba…

-Bueno, cuando quieran…- dijo con diversión el peliblanco, acomodándose en su asiento.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros en una mueca despreocupada y caminó vagamente hasta el lado izquierdo de donde se suponía tendría que salir.

Ella rodó los ojos en un gesto fastidioso y se agachó en el piso mientras fingía recoger las cosas que Pablo había tirado momentos antes.

-¿Para qué recoges esas cosas?- le preguntó el peligris, entrando en la escena.

-Iba a guardarlas.- le contestó ella, sin levantar su mirada.

-No te molestes. En la chimenea arderán muy bien.- le dijo él, fingiendo algo de molestia.

-¿Crees que tienes el derecho de juzgar a tu madre sin haberla conocido?- preguntó la pelirosa, poniéndose de pie.

-Basta. He vivido veinte años sin ella, y bien puedo seguir así.- contestó el peligris, dejándose caer abrumado sobre un viejo sillón que había en el escenario.

-¿No te sería mejor acostarte? Estás rendido.- leyó Sakura, sentándose a su lado.

-No son las fuerzas lo que me faltan. Lo peor es que no soy capaz de entender nada..., nada.- dijo con un dejo de cansancio Kakashi.

-¿Puedo ayudarte yo?- preguntó la chica, en tono curioso.

-No creo. Al principio, cuando me ibas enseñando las cosas de aquí abajo, todo me parecía fácil. Y ahora, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que no comprendo nada, que no lo comprenderé nunca.- contó el peligris.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?- le preguntó ella con aire confundido.

-Ahora, por ejemplo, cuando subí a mi cuarto era natural que pensara en mi madre, ¿no? Pues no lo he conseguido ni un momento.- contó él. –Trataba de imaginarme sus ojos azules, y los que veía eran verdes. Quería pensar en sus cabellos, y lo único que me llegaba era el olor de los tuyos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- leyó Kakashi, en cierto tono desentendido

-No te ates demasiado a mí. Recuerda que algún día tendremos que separarnos.- le recordó la pelirosa.

-Ya me lo dijiste la primera vez, pero tampoco eso soy capaz de imaginarlo.- comentó el muchacho, en tono cansado.

-Tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a la idea. Piensa que esa noche puede ser la última.- dijo la pelirosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ni esta ni ninguna. ¿Crees que ahora que, ahora que te tengo, voy a dejarte marchar?- preguntó el peligris, devolviéndole la mirada.

Entonces ella sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, contento. ¿Pero por qué? Esas palabras no las estaba diciendo Kakashi, y no eran para ella. ¿Entonces por qué su corazón estaba tan, tan feliz?

-¡Sakura!- la llamó su padre desde abajo, despertándola.

-N-no podrás impedirlo… p-porque no lo sabrás. S-simplemente, una mañana al despertar me llamarás de monte a monte… y ya no estaré aquí…- explicó ella, completamente nerviosa y con el sonrojo ya instalando en sus mejillas.

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Es una despedida?- cuestionó el Hatake, mirándola fijamente.

-E-es una advertencia… para cuando llegue ese día. ¿No has sido feliz hasta ahora sin mí?- leyó la pelirosa, cohibida ante esos ojos.

-Era distinto. Antes de llegar tú, el mundo estaba lleno de cosas. Ahora ya no hay más que una rodeándome como un cinturón de lumbre: Marga, Marga…- contó Kakashi, en voz suave y ronca.

Pero esas palabras tampoco eran para ella, y tampoco eran de él… ¡¿entonces por qué su estúpido corazón no dejaba de latir eufórico? ¡¿Y por qué el estúpido sonrojo quemaba más en su rostro?

-Sakura…- masculló su padre una vez más.

-G-gracias. Aunque toda mi vida se redujera a este m-momento… sólo ya valdría la pena haber oído esas palabras. P-pero no te entregues demasiado a una mujer.- dijo ella nerviosa. - ¿No te gustaría volver a la montaña?- preguntó, tratando de ocultarlo.

-Ya es tarde. Allí sólo perdía el sueño cuando tenía hambre, o cuando me dolía una herida, o cuando me despertaba el miedo… ahora tú eres mi única herida, y mi hambre, y mi miedo.- contó él, suavizando su voz cada vez un poco más.

Y ella simplemente podía perderse en esa profunda y clama mirada. En esa dulce voz que parecía susurrarle esas palabras en secreto… y en esos labios que se moría por volver a besar…

-¡Sakura!- exclamó molesto Jiraiya, despertándola.

-¿T-te doy m-miedo yo?...- le preguntó la pelirosa, notablemente nerviosa.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió de lado, tan, tan lindo…

-Esta noche, sí, porque no es una noche como las demás. ¿No sientes que hasta huele de otra manera?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-E-es el olor del otoño. O-olor de tierra mojada.- contó ella, muriéndose por aquella seductora sonrisa.

-No basta. El olor de tierra mojada y el de tu piel también están aquí. Ya lo estaban la primera vez. Pero hoy es algo más profundo… Algo misterioso, que se ha metido aquí dentro como el día de la corza y el día del relámpago.- dijo él en voz íntima, acercándose. -¿No lo sientes en el aire?...- le preguntó casi en un susurro.

Y Sakura no podía hacer otra más que estremecerse, lo tenía tan, tan cerca…

-A-ahora sí. Y también a mí me da miedo, porque tampoco yo lo había conocido nunca…- musitó, perdida en esa calma mirada opaca.

-Es como si me sintiera ir cayendo en una trampa donde voy a perderme. Y, sin embargo, ¡quiero caer! ¿Por qué esta noche es todo tan distinto? ¿Por qué el primer día el más fuerte era yo, y ahora toda la fuerza la tienes tú?- preguntó el peligris, tan suave que cada fibra de su pobre cuerpo se estremecía.

-¡S-sálvate de mí Pablo! ¡T-todavía estás a tiempo!- dijo ella, tratando de fingir desesperación, mientras su respiración se agitaba un poco.

-Es inútil; ya no puedo volver atrás, y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Tú que lo sabes todo, ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo al mismo tiempo en el alma y en la raíz de la sangre?- preguntó Kakashi, sin despegar su mirada de aquel sonrojado rostro.

-N-no sé… O-ojalá sea lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo…- musitó la pelirosa, con sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos.

-¿También a ti te tiemblan dentro las palabras antes de decirlas?- le preguntó el peligris, con tono inocentón.

"Tan lindo…" pensó ella, completamente rendida ante lo que sentía.

-T-también…- dijo embobada, perdida en aquella mirada.

-Pero entonces no hay solamente dos cosas grandes. Además de Dios y la Muerte, ¡hay una tercera cosa que hace temblar la garganta del hombre!- contó él, fascinado.

-S-sí, Pablo; hay un tercer misterio, que es un poco como sentir a Dios y un poco como sentirse morir…- leyó la pelirosa, ansiosa.

-Dime esa tercera palabra. Quiero oírtela a ti…- pidió el peligris, en voz baja.

Sakura bajó la vista al libreto, y parpadeó incrédula al leer las líneas que seguían… ¡no podía creer que tenía que besarlo!... ¡Dulce y apasionadamente!

-¡Sakura! ¡Por Kami! ¡Las líneas!- exclamó ansioso su padre.

-N-no hace falta, querido. Esa tercera palabra, c-cuando es verdad, es mejor decirla en silencio…- musitó nerviosa, mirando los profundos ojos negros del peligris.

Levantó sus temblorosas manos hasta tomar el blanco rostro de Kakashi, y lentamente lo atrajo al suyo… para unir, por fin, sus labios otra vez.

Dulcemente acarició los ricos labios del peligris, disfrutando de ese enloquecedor gusto a limón y su única fragancia tan masculina… para luego atreverse a acariciar aquella boca con su húmeda lengua, pidiendo permiso.

Kakashi sonrió mentalmente, abriendo sus labios un poco más para que ella pudiera besar de esa manera tan caliente y seductora que jamás imaginó viniendo de ella… pero que no le disgustaba para nada.

Poco a poco el aire comenzó a faltarles, y sus labios rojos empezaron a arder de la manera más deliciosa que podía ser posible, pero los dos se rehusaban rotundamente a romper el cálido contacto que los unía.

Hasta que, lamentablemente, sus cuerpos los obligaron a hacerlo. Se separaron lentamente, respirando agitados y con sus corazones latiendo desaforados… pero con sus miradas aún conectadas.

El loco palpitar del corazón de Kakashi retumbaba en sus oídos completamente feliz y emocionado, no podía evitar sentirse así después de lo que acababa de pasar…

Porque estaba seguro que ese beso no era actuado. Ni cada una de aquellas adorables reacciones. Ni mucho menos esa brillante y deseosa mirada que ella le daba con tanta vergüenza…

Él no estaba loco, veía en esos ojos el mismo deseo que quemaba su corazón cada vez que estaba con ella. Veía la misma necesidad de unir sus labios en otro beso… y quizás era idea suya, pero también veía afecto en sos orbes verdes.

Bueno, quizás si estaba loco… ¿afecto? Sakura jamás, jamás lo tendría afecto por él… o al menos no el que él quería.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que ella lo besaba con la misma necesidad y el mismo deseo que él tenía? ¿Por qué veía en aquellos ojos lo que él mismo sentía?

El sonido de unos aplausos terminó con sus pensamientos, y sin quererlo desvió la mirada para posarla sobre Jiraiya quien los miraba con una gran sonrisa en su gastado rostro.

-Va a ser todo un éxito.- dijo con seguridad el escritor. –Aunque no sé cuándo podremos volver a ensayar esta parte, así que lo mejor sería que practiquen juntos después de clases.- les avisó algo molesto.

Entonces, al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura despertó del hermoso sueño en el que estaba y miró a su padre con una clara mueca de no poder creerlo.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Terminamos por hoy.- concluyó el peliblanco, caminando a la salida del salón.

Y la mueca de la pelirosa se transformó en una de completa furia y enojo… ¡¿sólo los llevó ahí para ensayar esa parte? ¡Uy! ¡Era tan perverso!

Se levantó del sillón y caminó con enojados pasos hasta tomar su mochila y guardar el libreto dentro de ella mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones para su querido padre.

Estaba por bajar la escalera y así poder irse a su casa, cuando de repente sintió que la agarraban de la muñeca. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de punta a punta, y todos sabemos quién causa eso en ella…

-¿K-Kakashi?...- musitó, mirándolo apenada.

-Ummm… ¿cuándo vamos a juntarnos para ensayar?- le preguntó él, soltándola.

Y Sakura sintió una extraña sensación al no sentir esa suave y cálida piel sobre la suya… era una sensación de… de que algo le faltaba…

-E-eh… no sé…- le contestó, nerviosa.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris, mirándola con ese brillo que todavía no podía entender.

Entonces ella suspiró suavemente, y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Cambia esa cara, mugroso. No me gusta verte así.- le dijo con sinceridad y buen humor.

Se acercó a él un poco más y besó su blanca mejilla con bastante vergüenza, pero trató de no demostrarlo demasiado.

-Nos vemos, mañana Hatake-san.- lo saludó con tono burlón, para luego bajar las escaleras hasta salir del salón.

Kakashi levantó lentamente su mano, tocando su mejilla que había sido besada hacía escasos segundos… y una media sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

Quizás, y sólo quizás… no todo era tan imposible como él pensaba.


	9. Sensatez y Sentimientos

Perdón por la demora, pero acá estamos otra vez! ^^

En el último capítulo de_ All I Need_ expliqué porque tarde tanto para subir los capítulos, espero que todos lo hayan leído y estén al tanto :)

No tengo mucho que decirles, sólo agradecerles el seguir la historia y pedirles perdón una vez más ^^'

Saludos!

PD: los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>9- Sensatez y Sentimientos.<strong>

Ella tenía un problema. Un _lindo_ y enorme problema. De esos que se te pegan en el medio del cerebro y están constantemente punzando en tu mente a la incesante espera de una clara y eficaz solución.

Quizás eso era un poco exagerado. Lo que ella tenía no era un problema en sí… digamos que era una pequeña piedra en su impecable y amarillo camino. Un diminuto obstáculo que le presentaba la menor de las dificultades… pero dificultad al fin y al cabo.

Suspiró cansada y confundida por quinta vez consecutiva en lo que iba de esos treinta minutos que estaba sentada frente a la computadora, deslizándose sobre la silla como si quisiera caerse de ella, golpearse la cabeza y olvidarse de la obra que su _querido_ padre les imponía con tanta felicidad.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en aquella solitaria ventada de conversación abierta, leyendo y releyendo la única frase que la ocupaba y que tanto problema, perdón, _pequeña dificultad_ le causaba…

_**- Can you hear my heart beating? Can you hear that sound? **__dice:_

_¿Cuándo vamos a juntarnos para ensayar, Haruno-san?_

-Te dije que dejaras el 'Haruno-san', mugroso…- murmuró mirando la pantalla, imaginando aquellos pozos negros tan calmos.

Un vago suspiro escapó de sus labios una vez más mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre la silla, debatiendo internamente si cambiar su estado a 'Disponible' o seguir fingiendo que estaba 'Ocupada'

Una irónica risilla se escapó de su boca, sintiéndose estúpida al no poder darle una respuesta a algo tan simple. Sólo era una fecha, una hora, y un lugar… entonces, ¿por qué lo sentía tan complicado?

Quizás era por el _simple _hecho de tener que estar encerrada con él en una habitación, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, practicando un beso por demás de sensual…

Sí, sí… definitivamente la _pequeña dificultad_ de aquella pregunta residía exactamente en lo estaba en juego: caer completamente rendida ante ese mugroso.

(¿'Caer'? Hace tiempo que tocaste el sub-suelo, corazón) comentó divertida su Inner.

Y ella rodó los ojos con fastidio. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era las acotaciones que carecían de imaginación y sentido. ¿Ella rendida por él? ¡Ja! Más posible era que las estrellas desaparecieran de una noche para la otra.

("Quizás era por el _simple _hecho de tener que estar encerrada con él en una habitación, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, practicando un beso por demás de sensual") repitió burla su voz interior.

(Nunca nadie dijo que tenías que estar encerrada con él, pueden ensayar en algún parque. Y tampoco hay necesidad que el beso sea sensual, puede ser sencillo.) contó con tranquilidad. (Entonces, ¿no estás tendida por él?) preguntó sarcástica

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron en el más sutil de los sonrojos al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, su 'otro yo' tenía razón. Ella misma había planteado el _peor_ de los escenarios en su cabeza, pero nunca consideró el _mejor_ de ellos.

-E-entonces… podríamos…- musitó pensativa, buscando algún lugar público donde, por esas 'casualidades' de la vida, estaba lleno de gente y eso los obligaba a no ensayar el beso del final.

(Sí, claro. Como si no quisieras volver a besarlo… y tomar los ensayos como un tonto pretexto para hacerlo) comentó su Inner ligeramente molesta.

Estaba contestarle a esa insoportable parte de su ser que casi siempre ignoraba, cuando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en la ventana de conversación, que mostraba a un desconectado Kakashi, llamó su atención.

_**- Can you hear my heart beating? Can you hear that sound? **__dice:_

_Ummm… veo que estas muy ocupada con algo y, sinceramente, es aburrido esperar. Mañana después del colegio podemos ensayar en mi casa. Si buscas en tu agenda vas a poder contestarme._

-'Si buscas en tu agenda vas a poder contestarme'…- releyó en voz alta. -¿En mi agenda?- se preguntó confusa.

Y sin perder un segundo más se acercó a su mochila que descansaba sobre su cama. Buscó dentro de esta su tan querida agenda y comenzó a ojearla página por página. Examinó cada una cuidadosamente, pero ahí no había nada que ella no haya escrito…

Hasta que llegó a la última hoja, donde estaba el nombre de su novio dibujado como si una obra de arte se tratara. Allí, escrito encima con vagos y grandes trazos se encontraba un número de celular. Y al pie, en el costado derecho, una elegante firma rebuscada que claramente podía leerse.

-'Hatake Kakashi'…- masculló entre dientes, mirando molesta aquel nombre.

Casi en un movimiento automático sacó su celular de alguno de los bolsillos de su short y marcó con velocidad exagerada el número que tan bien arruinaba aquel trabajo artístico que tanto tiempo le tomó terminar.

_-¿Hola?...-_ contestó la vaga voz de cierto peligris.

-Quiero que me escuches muy bien mugroso porque voy a decirlo una sola vez, espero que tu pobre cerebrito pueda entenderlo.- dijo con un tinte sombrío la pelirosa.

-La próxima vez que toques mi agenda y escribas algo, TE CORTO LOS DEDOS.- avisó intimidante, imaginando aquella perezosa mirada oscura que sólo lograba enojarla más.

_-Ummm… te tomó bastante tiempo darte cuenta. Eso quiere decir que no le das mucha importancia a tu novio…-_ comentó despreocupado el Hatake, ignorando la 'amenaza' de la pelirosa.

-¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?- exclamó ella histérica, ¡odiaba cuando la ignoraban!

_-Sí, sí… te escuché…-_ contestó pesadamente el muchacho. _–Pero tu pobre intento de amenaza no funciona en mí. Ni siquiera llegarías a tocarme un pelo, Haruno-san.- _le dijo burlón.

¡¿Qué no llegaría a tocarle un pelo? ¡Mejor sería hacer la prueba antes que decir eso con tanto egocentrismo!

_-Pero no entiendo. Si estas teniendo problemas con Sasuke, ¿por qué te enoja tanto que haya arruinado tu "Monumento al amor"?- _le preguntó la vaga voz de Kakashi.

-¡Porque no es por Sasuke! ¡Es porque me tomó mucho trabajo hacerlo!- le dijo ella con frustración.

Pero en seguida entendió el significado de sus palabras… ella de verdad, de verdad ya no estaba interesada en Sasuke.

_-Ummm…- _musitó el peligris ante su repentino silencio. _–Entonces, ¿mañana vas a venir?-_ cuestionó cambiando el tema.

-Eh… s-sí…- titubeó, aún asombrada por su reciente aceptación. –Después del colegio, ¿verdad?- le preguntó tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

_-Sí… espero que tu pequeño cerebrito lo recuerde…- _comentó con tono ácido el Hatake.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es cruel!- se quejó ella como una niña pequeña.

_-¿Verdad que sí?...-_ musitó él del otro lado, con un tinte extraño en su voz.

Entonces Sakura sintió una pequeña e incómoda punzada en su corazón al escucharlo así… ¡ella y su estúpida boca grande!

-Perdón… no quise decir eso…- murmuró apenada, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre.

_-Ummm…- _musitó Kakashi simplemente. _–Bueno, Haruno-san, nos vemos mañana…-_ la saludó vagamente.

-Ey…- lo llamó ella antes de que cortara. –Te dije que es 'Sakura', mugroso.- le recordó con diversión.

_-Oh, perdón…-_ pidió él con notable sarcasmo. _–Entonces, nos vemos mañana… Sakura.-_ la saludó nuevamente, haciendo que toda su pequeña anatomía temblara inexplicablemente.

-N-nos vemos mugroso…- respondió la pelirosa, tratando de controlar su repentino nerviosismo.

El sonido de cuando una llamada se termina resonó en su oído derecho unos largos segundos, en los cuales Sakura sentía su corazón latir fuertemente; y apenas podía respirar con tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué le pasaba? ¡¿Acaso estaba enferma de algún virus raro? ¡¿Cómo era siquiera posible terminan en ese estado después de haber hablado un par de palabras con ese vago desaliñado?

Era inconcebible. Inaceptable. Impensado. Imposible. Inentendible. Inexplicable. Irrazonable. ¡Carente de cualquier afirmación sensata en algún campo científico! ¡No, no y no! ¡Rotundamente NO!

(¿Qué es lo que negas con tanto afán?) le preguntó _inocente _su Inner.

-No voy a decirlo.- masculló entre dientes molesta, tirándose sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados.

(¿No vas a decir qué?) cuestionó de igual manera su otro yo.

-No, no. Ni en sueños.- negó firmemente la pelirosa, mirando fijamente el techo blanco de su pieza.

(¿No qué?) insistió otra vez su voz interior, cada vez más _inocente._

-¡No voy a decir que me gusta ese mugroso!- exclamó por fin, completamente cansada de su molesta otra parte.

(No tenes por qué decirlo, vos y yo sabemos cuál es la verdad) le dijo despreocupada, guiñándole un ojo.

-La única verdad acá es que no te soporto más y que a mí no me gusta ese mugroso.- masculló irritada la pelirosa, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Y su Inner sin más se calló. No tenía la necesidad de seguir 'forzando' a esa cabeza dura a aceptar lo que sentía… estaba completamente segura que dentro de poco Sakura lo diría abiertamente sin problemas.

-¿Sin problemas?- se preguntó a sí misma con sarcasmo. -¡Que no me gusta ese vago!- masculló una vez más, sentándose repentinamente sobre su cama.

¡Estaba tan, tan enojada! No sólo con su 'yo interior' que parecía hacer hasta lo imposible por volverla demente, sino también con su estúpido cuerpo que reaccionaba de las maneras más inexplicables por ese mugroso muchacho.

Entre su mente y su cuerpo no sabía cuál era peor… o cuál era mejor a la hora de darle horrorosos dolores de cabeza por pensar tanto.

Inhaló y exhaló para tratar de calmar la repentina histeria que la había atacado, y cayó recién en la cuenta que todavía tenía su celular en la mano… enterándose, además, que tenía el número de Kakashi.

Miró la pantalla de su celular por largos y silenciosos segundos, sintiéndose extraña. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más pálida idea… pero de alguna forma tener su número de teléfono los hacía más cercanos, ¿no?

Siguió mirando la brillante pantalla de su celular, mientras una irracional idea se construía rápidamente en su mente. Sus ojos parpadearon considerándola, y su dedo pulgar se movió entrando en el menú de los mensajes de texto.

_-¡Sakura! ¡A comer!-_ el grito lejano de su padre la sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo, como si de una niña que está robando unos caramelos se tratara.

-¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?- se preguntó incrédula saltando de la cama, tirando su celular en ella, y corriendo escaleras abajo para reunirse con sus padres… rogando para que el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas no fuera muy notorio.

¿Qué la habrá llevado a siquiera pensar que podía mandarle un mensaje de texto para, supuestamente, molestarlo?

Bueno, podría culpar a la emoción del momento… aunque eso sólo sembraría más preguntas que respuestas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Escuchaba sonidos. Distorsionados sonidos. Sonidos cada vez más lejanos, cada vez menos claros. Quizás voces, o quizás ruidos. Palabras… o tal vez conversaciones con sentido.

Una exclamación… o quizás un hondo suspiro. El rechinar de una puerta… o tal vez un libro abriéndose. Una melodía… o divertidas risas. Algo cayendo golpeando secamente el piso… o tal vez el viento acariciando sus cabellos.

_-Sakura…-_ escuchó su nombre ente tanto sonido inentendible, lejano y bajo.

_-Sakura…-_ otra vez su nombre llegaba a sus oídos, mientras sentía un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

_-¡Sakura!-_ ahora su nombre sonaba un poco más claro, como todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- escuchó entonces claramente la voz de Ino y sus molestos zamarreos.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos verdes, que en cualquier momento volverían a caer siendo tirados por el sueño enorme que tenía. Divisó el negro pizarrón frente a ella, y desvió lentamente su cansada mirada a la rubia que tenía al lado.

-¿Qué… Ino?...- le preguntó en voz baja y somnolienta, enfocando apenas su nublada visión.

-¿No dormiste anoche? Esas ojeras dan miedo…- comentó con algo de burla la rubia, mirando el 'demacrado' estado de su amiga.

Sakura, por otro lado, se dedicó a dejar salir un largo y hundo bostezo de sus rosados labios con gusto a dentífrico y volvió a acomodarse sobre el duro y frío banco.

-Ajá…- murmuró cansada, cerrando sus ojos verdes con toda la intención de volver a dormir.

Estaba segura que Ino volvería a sacudirla para que se despertara. Quizás también le gritaría en el oído como la buena histérica que era esa Yamanaka… conociéndola, quizás hasta le tiraría un balde de agua fría con tal de lograr su cruel cometido.

Pero los segundos pasaban y no sentía nada que interrumpiera su lindo descanso: ni zarandeos, ni gritos, ni agua helada. Nada de nada la molestaba. Hasta el molesto barullo de sus compañeros había cesado.

Oh, sí. Era hora de dormir… de despejar la mente y dejar vía libre para que el inconsciente soñara lo que quisiera por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Era tan, tan perfecto…

-Haruno…- escuchó de repente en aquel silencioso espacio. Su nombre llamado en un tono de voz rasposo pero suave… casi engatusante.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al recordar _quién_ poseía esa voz tan singular, y automáticamente se sentó derecha en su silla, mirando asustada al pálido hombre frente a ella.

-O-Orochimaru-sensei…- lo saludó entre sorprendida y aterrada la pelirosa, mirando aquellos ojos que se asemejaban a los de un reptil rastrero.

-Haruno…- repitió el profesor con su asqueroso tono. –Qué grata sorpresa encontrarla durmiendo antes de empezar mi clase…- comentó con claro sarcasmo. -¿Tuvo una mala noche?- preguntó curioso.

-E-eh… n-no realmente…- contestó nerviosa la muchacha, tratando de no mostrarlo.

-Entonces supongo que su falta de sueño se debe a que tuvo una buena noche… ¿o me equivoco?- inquirió el hombre.

-E-eh… quizás…- musitó la pelirosa, sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Quizás?- repitió el profesor. -¿Eso quiere decir que su somnolencia no tiene un justificativo y que simplemente decidió dormirse antes de mi clase?- preguntó venenoso.

-E-eh…- ella titubeó, sintiéndose más nerviosa aún.

-¿Mi clase la aburre, Haruno?- cuestionó mirándola fijamente, incomodándola.

-E-eh…- musitó ella.

-¿Y, Haruno? ¿Cuál es su respuesta?- insistió el profesor, con una sonrisa maléfica dibujándose en su blanco rostro.

Y Sakura sintió un horrendo escalofría recorrerle la espina, de esos que no avecinan nada bueno. No tenía idea de qué decirle a su terrorífico profesor… porque bajo ninguna circunstancia le diría la verdad.

-Fue mi culpa…- dijo entonces una vaga voz detrás de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera emocionado.

Los ojos amarillos del pálido hombre se desviaron de ella, dejándola respirar con tranquilidad, para posarse molestos sobre la persona que había hablado.

-¿Su culpa, Hatake?- preguntó con tono ácido. -¿Podría explicármelo?- pidió con fingida amabilidad.

-Ummm… digamos que no la deje dormir…- contestó perezosamente el peligris, recostado en el respaldar de su silla.

-Esa respuesta sólo plantea más preguntas, Hatake…- comentó con insana diversión el profesor, mostrando nuevamente aquella sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad, Kakashi!- exclamó Asuma desde la otra fila.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo para que no la dejaras dormir?- preguntó con picardía Gai.

Y el rostro de Sakura ardió inmediatamente al escuchar aquello… ¡¿qué loca idea estaban pensando sus compañeros? ¡Tenía que decir algo!

-Ummm… estuvimos hablando por teléfono…- respondió despreocupado el muchacho.

-¿Sobre qué?… si es que se puede saber, claro.- dijo con falsa inocencia el hombre.

-Sobre la obra que tenemos que tenemos que actuar… usted está al tanto de eso, ¿no, profesor?- devolvió Kakashi en igual tono, con su tranquila mirada puesto en aquellos amarillentos ojos.

Entonces la tétrica sonrisa de Orochimaru se borró de su blanco rostro al escuchar el tono de su alumno, y sus afilados ojos lo miraron con terrible frialdad.

-Usted parece estar interesado en la obra, _sensei_. ¿Quiere que representemos alguna parte para usted ahora?- le preguntó el peligris con una burlesca amabilidad.

Y la mandíbula del mayor se tensó de enojo, y su brillante mirada fría quiso inquietar a aquella vaga y oscura… pero eso no iba a pasar jamás.

-No, Hatake. Tengo una clase que dar.- musitó con el tono más serio y peligroso que poseía, dándose vuelta terminando la conversación.

-Oh, claro, la clase…- murmuró sarcástico el peligris. –Pero recuerde que siempre es bienvenido a los ensayos, _sensei_.- comentó con fingida simpatía.

Y una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus labios al ver al pálido hombre aficionado a los reptiles apretar fuertemente la tiza mientras escribía algunas retorcidas fórmulas en el pizarrón.

Desvió entonces su oscura mirada a la pobre pelirosa que de alguna manera había _salvado_, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo algo apenados… como si de alguna extraña forma le estuvieran dando las gracias.

Luego ella se dio vuelta, volviendo a mirar al frente, sin dejarlo disfrutar de ese fuerte sonrojo que cubría su blanco rostro y de ese brillo en esos ojos que con tanta vergüenza lo miraban como pocas veces pasaba.

Sintió de repente entre tanto pensamiento que su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con pesadez lo sacó, pensando que seguramente era algún meloso y/u indecoroso mensaje de Anko.

_-'Sos un poco idiota y quizás no entendiste, pero gracias. La próxima vez, dejame controlar la situación a mí.'- _ leyó aquella frase, sorprendido por haber recibido un mensaje de Sakura.

Entonces sonrió de lado, y con diversión comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

_-'¿Controlar la situación? Pero si Haruno-san apenas y podía decir 'e-eh'-_

Y las mejillas de Sakura ardieron de un rojo avergonzado y molesto. ¡Que la haya salvado no significaba que tenía el derecho a burlarse de ella!

_-'Si vas a burlarte de ese alguien que ayudaste, no tendrías que haberlo ayudado en primer lugar, mugroso'-_

Kakashi tuvo que aguantar una risa que rogaba por salir de sus labios luego de leer aquel mensaje que mostraba claramente lo molesta que estaba la pelirosa.

_-'No malinterpretes Haruno-san, yo sólo me apiadé de una pobre persona que no podía defenderse sola.'-_

"¿Ah, sí?" pensó ella ofendida, escribiendo su respuesta.

_-'Sos un idiota, ¿lo sabías? No necesito que te apiades de mí… ¡y es Sakura, mugroso!'-_

Aquella sonrisa en los labios del Hatake se amplió más al leer aquel mensaje. Molestar a Sakura era demasiado divertido.

_-'¿Idiota yo? Lo dudo. Un idiota jamás hubiera logrado que le mandaras un mensaje.'-_

Los ojos verdes de Sakura parpadearon incrédulos de lo que leía… ¿eso quería decir lo que ella estaba pensando?

_-'¿Eso quiere decir que querías que te escribiera?'-_

Pregunta obvia y estúpida, pero había que hacerla…además, estaba tan emocionada por saber la respuesta del mugrosos peligris que ni pensó cuando escribió el mensaje.

Sintió su celular vibrar después de algunos minutos, durante los cuales estuvo debatiendo internamente si girar la cabeza o no, pero ya tenía la respuesta.

Se cercioró que el escalofriante profesor estuviera muy entretenido explicando alguna difícil fórmula en el pizarrón, y rápidamente sacó su celular del bolsillo.

_-'Y lo logré, ¿verdad? Aunque sospecho que Haruno-san también quería escribirme ;)'- _

Su estúpido corazón empezó a latir eufórico, y una inexplicable sonrisa de felicidad se pintó en rostro al leer aquello… ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡Si nada de eso era verdad!

(¡Oh, vamos! Acepta el hecho que quería escribirle) comentó cansada su Inner.

Entonces Sakura suspiró cansada. De su Inner y de ella misma. Era imposible que ella de verdad, de verdad haya querido mandarle un mensaje a ese mugroso, ¿no?

(¿Por qué crees que no dormiste anoche?) cuestionó irónica su voz interior, a lo que ella no supo contestar.

_-'Es Sakura, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?'- _

Le contestó simplemente, a lo que Kakashi rió por lo bajo. Desvió algunos momentos sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular, posándola sobre aquella pelirosa que a lo lejos escribía torpemente en la hoja.

"¿Será por mí?" se preguntó con una pequeña ilusión.

_-'Está bien, Sakura. Nos vemos después de clases.'-_

Y ella no le contestó nada. Por algún inexplicable e irracional motivo estaba demasiado avergonzada y nerviosa como para teclear un simple 'nos vemos'… ¡¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Sería que… que… que de verdad a ella… a ella… le gustaba… Kakashi?

Entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al sentir su corazón latir con tanto euforia y alegría como nunca antes le pasó, y su rostro ardía completamente apenado ante la sola idea.

Agitó sutilmente su cabeza, alejando tal descabellada idea de su confundida mente. Seguramente había otra explicación para lo que le pasaba. Una sensata explicación.

Sintió que su celular volvía a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pollera, y con cuidado de no ser descubierta lo sacó.

_-'Sólo para que te quedes segura, siempre podes escribirme, Sakura ^^'-_

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras lentamente guardaba su celular. Apoyó una de sus manos el banco y en ella su mentón, posando su mirada en el vasto cielo celeste de afuera…

Preguntándose si verdaderamente había una explicación sensata para lo que sentía… si es que había una explicación de por sí.


	10. Recuerdos

Lo mío no merece perdón, pero igual lo voy a pedir hasta que las yemas de los dedos se me gasten.

**Perdón!** En serio, **perdón**! Si supieran lo frustrada que me siento, quizás se apiadarían de mí. Tengo este problema que no sé por qué pero tengo muchas ideas para escribir pero** no tengo las ganas de escribir** :/

Ya sé, pera matarme... pero por favor sepan comprender u.u Espero que puedan perdonarme y seguir leyendo mis historias aunque me tome décadas terminarlas... bueno décadas no, tampoco la pavada ^^' Pero algunas cuantas semanas sí, o al menos hasta que me vuelvan las ganas de escribir u.u

**Gracias** si siguen ahí leyendo ^^' Nos veremos cuando la vida quiera!

PD: Los personajes de_ Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>10- Recuerdos.<strong>

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el tan esperado final de clases retumbó en sus oídos por largo tiempo hasta que logró entender lo que significaba, terminando con todas las locas ideas e hipótesis sobre el extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo ante _cierta_ persona.

Suspiró pesadamente sintiéndose frustrada al no encontrar nada que la dejara satisfecha y que no implicara que ella sentía atracción por esa _cierta_ persona, y saludó vagamente a Ino y Hinata quienes se despedían con alegres sonrisas para luego acercarse a sus novios que las esperaban fuera del salón.

Tenía que admitir que en cierto modo las envidiaba. No por Naruto y Shikamaru, solamente Hinata e Ino podrían salir con el hiperactivo rubio y el aburrido Nara, sino porque ellos las hacían sonreír como ella jamás las vio… y como ella jamás sonrió.

Un suave suspiró abandonó sus labios mientras lentamente guardaba sus cosas dentro de la mochila... ¿qué era aquello que hacía sonreír con tanta luz a sus amigas? Pensándolo mejor… ¿algún día ella sonreiría así también?

Cerró su mochila negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras sus labios se curvaban con ironía al pensar aquello. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella jamás sonreiría así, porque ella jamás encontraría a alguien que cause eso en su patético ser.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de su boca, aunque esta vez era un poco triste. Aceptar que jamás tendría la chance de ser tan feliz como sus amigas, era triste. Y el corazón se le oprimía de dolor al pensar en eso.

-Sakura… es aburrido esperarte.- dijo una vaga y tranquila voz, que desafortunadamente ella conocía demasiado bien.

Su verde mirada se desvió de la mochila entre sus manos hasta toparse con aquellos opacos y despreocupados ojos negros que la miraban irradiando esa característica paz de ellos que a ella un poco la desesperaba.

-No puedo creer que te acordaste de llamarme por mi nombre, mugroso.- le dijo ella con burla, levantándose de su asiento.

-Y yo no puedo creer que no te acuerdes el mío. Debes tener un grave problema acá arriba.- le devolvió él en igual tono, señalando su cabeza.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos con diversión y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, percibiendo al insufrible peligris acompañándola a su lado… escuchando su relajada respiración, sus suaves pasos, y aquella fragancia típica de él.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nerviosa?

Sólo era él. Sólo era Kakashi Hatake. Sólo era el indiferente peligris que la 'ignoró' toda su infancia. Sólo era el exasperante muchacho que la volvía histérica cada vez que abría la boca.

(Su sexy boca, cabe aclarar) comentó su Inner, lo cual ella pasó por alto.

Sólo era él respirando de la manera más pausada y seductora que escuchó jamás. Sólo era él caminando a su lado demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sus manos se rozaban dándole una cálida caricia. Sólo era él y su embriagante aroma que la tentaba a posar su nariz en aquel blanco cuello y disfrutar de ella completamente.

¡Sólo era él! ¡Él! ¡¿Por qué tantas locas sensaciones por él? ¡Por un simple y común muchacho! ¡Por un estúpido peligris que la confundía a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado!

El cálido aire del medio día chocó contra su rostro una vez que estuvieron fuera de Konoha, dándole la calma que necesitaba para aliviar su confundido y nervioso ser, y aprovechando el enorme patio delantero de la institución se alejó sutilmente del peligris.

"Mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor" pensó Sakura mientras los nervios abandonaban su cuerpo, y sus pulmones respiraban el denso aire del verano.

¡El olor a humedad nunca le gustó tanto como ahora!

-Sakura…- escuchó entonces una fría voz llamarla.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron de golpe con los oscuros y serios ojos de Sasuke que parado junto a las enormes rejas de Konoha la miraba fijamente, terminando con el agradable alivió que sentía.

-Sasuke…- musitó a modo de saludo, incómoda ante esa mirada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te estaba esperando para acompañarte a casa…- le dijo el morocho en su típico tono arisco.

-Oh… no sabía…- contestó ella, asombrada por el inusual acto de cortesía.

-Tsk, vamos, sabes que odio perder el tiempo.- masculló impaciente el Uchiha.

Estaba por alcanzar la muñeca de su novia cuando _cierta_ persona que había ignorado desde que lo vio bloqueó su camino, impidiéndole si quiera rosar la mano de la pelirosa.

-_Lo siento_, Uchiha, pero Sakura y yo tenemos que practicar.- le avisó el peligris, con claro sarcasmo en sus palabras de lamento.

Los orbes negros y fríos de Sasuke chocaron al instante con aquellos vagos y burlones, dedicándoles la más atemorizante mirada que poseía pero que en ese insufrible Hatake no provocaba ni la más ligera cosquilla.

Frustrado y molesto desvió sus ojos a la chica detrás del peligris. –Cuando termines podrías llamarme, al menos.- le dijo sin emoción, perforando esos pozos verdes.

Y Sakura asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, sintiendo pequeña y débil ante tan profunda mirada. –Nos vemos…- se despidió en voz baja.

-Tsk…- se quejó el morocho. –Nos vemos.- le devolvió tajante, comenzando a alejarse.

Un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de sus resecos labios al ver a su novio desaparecer tras una esquina, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo irse con él.

-Ummm… no entiendo cómo podes estar con alguien como Sasuke…- comentó vagamente Kakashi.

Levantó lentamente su mirada para posarla en el muchacho a su lado, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su interior al ver esos tranquilos ojos negros.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo…- murmuró desviando su mirada, tratando de escapar de aquella sensación.

Aunque esa respuesta sonaba más para aquellas raras reacciones que su cuerpo tenía con respecto al peligris y que todavía no tenían una valida explicación.

-Bueno… vamos…- suspiró vagamente Kakashi, emprendiendo el camino a su casa.

Sakura por su parte lo siguió en silencio, procurando dejar una prudente distancia entre ellos para evitar cualquier _cosa rara_ que pudiera pasar y traerle aquellas raras sensaciones otra vez…

… Aunque por alguna inexplicable razón no le gustaba estar tan alejada del insufrible peligris. Es más, sentía como que algo le faltaba.

Tendría que ir y sacar turno para el psicólogo, ¿no? Sí, definitivamente eso sería lo primero que haría cuando volviera a casa.

(Mentirosa, lalala…) canturreó su Inner, clara indirecta.

Ella simplemente masculló por lo bajo, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer tener una parte así en su ser. Una parte que no la ayudaba en nada.

Ni a entender ni a encontrar una explicación razonable para todo lo que sentía. Sólo se sentaba en el medio de su mente a taladrarle la cabeza con esa insana frase que repetía las 24 horas del día: _"¡Te gusta Kakashi!"_

Y para colmo con un insoportable tono burlón…

Sin lugar a dudas, ella no tenía ni una sola partícula de buena suerte… si es que la suerte pudiera estar constituida de partículas, claro.

¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué sentido tenía darle tanta vuelva al asunto? ¡¿Por qué hacerse tanta mala sangre de la nada? La solución era sencilla: ignorar a su Inner y a lo que Kakashi le provocaba.

Era eso. ¡Eso y nada más que eso! Tan claro como el agua, y tan sencillo como decir 'hola'. Sólo tenía que mentalizarse, tener convicción, y su problema se esfumaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Todo hubiera resultado a la perfección si después de ese pensamiento no hubiera sentido el fuerte brazo del Hatake abrazarse a su cintura y pegarla protectoramente contra su cuerpo, dejándola sentir su calor y su inconfundible aroma.

-No sé qué será tan importante, pero si estás caminando sería mejor que le prestes más atención a la calle.- dijo él con cierto humor, sonriendo de lado.

Y fue entonces que sintió sus mejillas arder de un rojo apenado. No por el hecho de estar distraída mientras cruzaba la calle, sino porque la cercanía y esa sonrisa le rogaban por besarlo.

Sí tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como había pensado segundos atrás…

Desvió la mirada de aquel tentador rostro y se separó rápidamente de ese cálido cuerpo, arreglando su ropa en un claro acto nervioso.

-Gracias…- masculló con vergüenza y con el orgullo por el piso.

-Está bien…- musitó él despreocupado. –Quizás tenga que llevarte de la mano como los chicos chiquitos, Haruno-san.- se burló, tomando la pequeña mano de la pelirosa entre la suya.

Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió de punta a punta al sentir la gran y suave mano del peligris, rechazando el contacto al instante al sentirse tan sorprendida… porque nunca, nunca sintió eso antes.

Sus ojos verdes parpadeaban asombrados mientras miraba los oscuros y confundidos del peligris, hasta que sus mejillas ardieron un poco más en aquel rojo y desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-E-es Sakura, mugroso…- le dijo fingiendo molestia, mirando las luces del semáforo cambiar.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –Vamos…- musitó simplemente, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras retomaba la marcha.

Sakura no dijo nada. Solamente lo siguió en silencio, procurando dejar bastante espacio entre ellos… porque si volvía a sentir _aquel_ estremecimiento, no sabía qué sería de su sanidad mental.

(¿En serio? ¿Me vas a decir esa casi descarga de electricidad no significa nada?) inquirió incrédula su Inner.

Pero ella no estaba para discutir con su otra parte. La confusión y el asombro que nublaban su mente y hacían temblar su cuerpo eran más importantes.

¿Por qué sintió ese fuerte estremecimiento al unir su mano con la de Kakashi? ¿Era eso acaso 'normal'? Seguramente no lo era, puesto que con Sasuke jamás sintió tal sensación.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le pasó eso justo cuando el Hatake tomó su mano? ¿Por qué al sentir la calidez, la suavidad, y la protección de la mano de aquel peligris? ¡¿Y por qué su estúpido corazón no dejaba de latir desaforado?

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

¡No entendía nada! ¡Estaba tan enojada! ¡Tan frustrada! Y tan cansada… quizás tendría que hablarlo con Ino y Hinata. Sí, seguramente sus amigas podrían ayudarla un poco.

Un pesado suspiró se escapó de sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo y su mente un poco más aliviados ante aquella idea. Sin lugar a dudas, toda esa retorcida situación la estaba empezando a estresar.

-Haruno, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó, de repente, la aburrida voz de Kakashi.

Entonces Sakura paró inmediatamente girando un poco para ver al muchacho parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia frente a unas negras rejas.

-Esta es mi casa.- dijo el peligris señalando las rejas.

Y ella rió nerviosamente, sintiéndose estúpida, acercándose a él. –No me di cuenta.- contó con algo de humor.

-Ummm…- fue todo lo que el Hatake 'dijo' antes de abrir las rejas.

Tras pasar aquella estructura de metal Sakura reconoció el hermoso patio delantero donde solía jugar cuando era niña, mientras sus padres y los de Kakashi hablando de cosas que a ella jamás le interesaron.

El verde pasto estaba dividido por un camino que llevaba directamente a la puerta de entrada de la casa Hatake, mientras algunas pequeñas florecillas emergían de la tierra adornando el natural color del suelo.

A la derecha podía verse claramente ese árbol parecido al que tenía ella en su propio patio, y la sombra del cual se sentó al lado de Kakashi intentando sacarle alguna palabra… demás está decir que nunca lo logró.

Y exactamente bajo aquella sombra se encontraba ese juego de mesa y sillas de hierro, pintadas de blanco con unos cómodos almohadones, donde su madre y la señora Hatake tomaron entre risas el té.

Su verde mirada se desvió ahora a la imponente casa de madera, que era tan acogedora y agradable como parecía, y no pudo evitar pensar que después de tanto tiempo seguía igual como cuando tenía 6 años.

El aroma de aquellas flores no había cambiado en lo absoluto, tan dulce como la misma señora Hatake que siempre la dejaba ayudarla cuando las plantaba.

Entonces su mente se llenó ahora de los recuerdos de aquella mujer que siempre sonreía con calidez y amabilidad. Que siempre le decía que le hubiera encantando tener una hija como ella. Que siempre le preparaba algo dulce cada vez que iba a esa casa.

Cierto es que no fueron tantas veces las que estuvo allí, puesto que casi siempre era Kakashi y el señor Hatake quienes iban a su casa, pero las veces que fue la señora Hatake siempre la recibía como si fuera una princesa.

¡Ah! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a esa mujer! Siempre la sintió como una segunda madre, y hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada ella.

-Podrías seguir recordando adentro…- comentó aburrido el peligris, que hacía tiempo había cerrado la reja.

-Perdón…- musitó ella apenada, maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta.

Sin decir nada ambos caminaron ese caminito hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del hogar Hatake, que Kakashi abrió con toda la vagancia del mundo que a ella tanto irritaba.

Tras pasa aquella puerta de madera tallada la escena se pintaba ante ella otra vez como hacía tiempo atrás. El impecable piso de porcelanatos reflejaba los rayos del Sol que entraban por las claras ventanas.

A la derecha podía verse el encantador living, con unos sillones de estilo antiguo de color bordó. Contra la pared, el hogar apagado que en invierno parecía tan real sostenía la televisión y un fino equipo de música a sus costados.

En el centro una adorable mesa de café de madera oscura y brillosa completaba el acogedor ambiente, esperando a cualquiera que quisiera disfrutar allí.

A la derecha se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca, repleta de libros tantos nuevos como viejos; y en el centro, un escritorio tallado reflejaba la luz del medio día que se colaban por la ventana cercana.

Un poco más allá del pequeño espacio de estudio se encontraba la escalera, de madera como casi todo en esa casa, que llevaba el segundo piso que jamás conoció en las veces que estuvo allí.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cocina-comedor que quedaba frente a ella cruzando los anteriores ambientes, donde una mesa redonda con un mantel cuadriculado blanco y negro ocupaba el centro del lugar.

A la lejanía podía ver claramente una frutera con diversos frutos en ella, y detrás de tal tentador panorama podía divisar la mesada de la cocina y los anaqueles.

Y por último, a la izquierda de la mesada, podía ver las puertas corredizas que daban al patio trasero. Ese enorme patio donde recordaba haber corrido a Pakkun porque quería cambiarle el shampoo.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en ese recuerdo, se preguntaba cómo estaba esa bolsa de pulgas ahora. ¿Todavía tenía el mismo olor que ella? Esperaba que no, o tendría que cambiar el shampoo que usó toda su vida y que tanto le gustaba.

-Ummm… papá…- escuchó entonces la voz vaga de Kakashi, mientras caminaba delante de ella dejando la mochila sobre el escritorio.

-Oh, Kakashi, ya volviste.- contestó una suave y tranquila voz.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron sobre la fina escalera, donde veía como un clamo Sakumo Hatake bajaba hasta saludar a su hijo con un abrazo.

Y ella no pudo evitar pensar lo iguales que eran aquellos dos, tanto en los rasgos de la cara como en el cabello plateado y la altura. Sólo que los ojos del mayor irradiaban esa agradable amabilidad que la pelirosa tan bien recordaba.

-No me dijiste que ibas a traer a tu novia, Kakashi.- comentó con una sonrisa Sakumo.

Y la pelirosa sintió sus mejillas arder levemente con vergüenza, aún parada cerca de la puerta.

-No es mi novia…- suspiró con pesadez el joven peligris. –Es Sakura, ¿te acordas?- le preguntó a su padre.

-Sakura…- murmuró el hombre mirando a la pelirosa. Y entonces sus ojos negros brillando con nostalgia, recordando a esa niña que su mujer siempre quiso como una hija.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo.- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Se acercó con pasos tranquilos hasta la muchacha que con pena estaba parada en la entrada de su casa, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo…- suspiró Sakumo al verla más de cerca. –Cambiaste tanta desde la última vez que te, Sakura-chan.- comentó con humor.

La pelirosa sonrió con algo de timidez. –Usted no ha cambiado en nada, Sakumo-san.- le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Entonces el Hatake rió por lo bajo. –Es bueno volver a verte, Sakura-chan.- mencionó mientras acariciaba los rosados cabellos de la muchacha, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

Y ella sintió esa calidez y amabilidad tan característica del mayor en ese gesto que demostraba que la quería como si fuera su hija, como la señora Hatake solía decirle.

El recuerdo de aquella dulce mujer volvió a golpear su mente, y estaba por preguntar por ella cuando la voz de Kakashi la interrumpió.

-Vinimos a ensayar… Jiraiya-sensei lo sugirió.- comentándole a su padre.

-Oh, es verdad… ustedes están en una obra juntos.- recordó Sakumo. –Espero que el vago de mi hijo no te esté dando muchos problemas.- le dijo con diversión a la pelirosa.

"Me está dando problemas, pero no con la obra" pensó Sakura, mientras sonreía negando educadamente con la cabeza.

-Ummm… ¿podrías dejarnos ir? Son muchas escenas…- contó aburrido Kakashi.

-Y me imagino que con Kakashi habrá que repetirlas mil veces hasta que salgan bien.- se burló el hombre en voz baja, para que sólo Sakura escuchara.

-Te escuché…- le avisó el peligris, quien ya estaba en el primer escalón.

El mayor volvió a reír, decodificando algo de molestia en las palabras de su hijo.

-Sera mejor que vayas, Sakura-chan.- dijo mirando a la muchacha. –Me alegró mucho verte.- le sonrió, con nostalgia nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakumo-san.- le devolvió ella con una sonrisa amigable, sintiendo la mano de Sakumo acariciar sus cabellos una vez más.

Cuando el contacto terminó hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el mayor de los Hatake y con pasos algo avergonzados se acercó a Kakashi, siguiéndolo escalera arriba hasta el segundo piso.

Fue entonces que el mayor de los Hatake soltó un melancólico suspiro, recordando todas las veces que escuchó a su mujer decir lo mucho que quería a Sakura y lo mucho que le gustaría que fuera parte de su familia…

Entonces una sonrisa surcó sus gastadas facciones, se acercó a una de las impecables ventanas y miró el despejado cielo azul.

-Creo que eso que siempre deseaste puede convertirse en realidad…- musitó, aún con aquella sonrisa.

Porque su hijo no podía engañarlo, y Sakura siempre fue tan fácil de leer.


	11. No hagas promesas estando enamorado…

Lo sé, lo sé; no necesitan decirme nada, yo misma me odio por hacerlos esperar tanto -.-'

Ugh! Soy la** peor** persona del mundo! La verdad que no merezco para nada que la gente lea lo que escribo. Todos deberían dejarme comentarios malos y negativos así nunca, nunca más escribo una historia. Es más FF tendría que prohibirme seguir subiendo capítulos después de tanto tiempo.

Pero, por Mephis! No puedo dejar de escribir aunque no tenga las ganas! He escrito este capítulo, corto y horrendo como es, escribiendo una oración por día! Más o menos. Y lo peor de todo saben qué es? Que mi problema no es falta de inspiración, de no saber qué escribir... ¡Es falta de **GANAS**! ¡Me quiero matar! Soy lo más idiota que hay en esta vida... me deprimí u.u

Sólo quiero decirles gracias, si es que siguen leyendo esto; y perdón, por si siguen leyendo esto. Honestamente, creo que no deberían porque mis historias ni siquiera son buenas... Mephis! Me deprimí en serio :/

En fin, quería decirles eso... y que antes de seguir con _**All I Need**_ voy a terminar primero esta historia (Mephis quiera que sí!) Y hora tengo **_bastantes_** cosas que hacer para el colegio, así que tal vez en Diciembre los vuelva a ver (?) Voy a tratar de actualizar aunque sea una vez por mes ^^'

Saludos!

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten... o al menos traten.**

* * *

><p><strong>11- No hagas promesas estando enamorado… ni hagas apuestas estando enojado.<strong>

"Me pregunto si esto sintió Alicia cuando estuvo en el País de las Maravillas…" se preguntó con curiosidad la pelirosa, una vez que aquella puerta de madera se abrió delante de ella.

La habitación de Kakashi Hatake…

Ni en un millón de años se imaginó estar ahí. En el lugar más íntimo y privado de ese exasperante peligris. Pero a pesar de eso sentía una enorme curiosidad, por esos sus ojos no tardaron en pasear por ese cuarto.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las grandes ventanas que daban paso a un hermoso balcón con vista al vasto patio trasero de la casa. Aquellos cristales tan claros dejaban pasar la cálida luz del día que se perdía un poco en aquellas azules cortinas.

En el centro de la habitación, pegada contra la pared, enfrente de aquellos ventanales se encontraba una gran cama. Con la cubierta azul y gris, y algunos almohadones haciendo juego… se veía cómoda, como cualquier otra cama.

(¿Ya estás pensando cosas pervertidas?) le preguntó su Inner con diversión.

Lo que Sakura obvió por ser un comentario fuera de lugar y sin razón de ser. Porque quiero decir, TODOS pensamos en comodidad cuando vemos una cama… ¿verdad?

Decidió no profundizar el tema o seguramente un estúpido sonrojo aparecería en sus mejillas, y no era el mejor momento para eso. Entonces posó sus ojos en la alfombra bajo sus pies. Era azul, como casi todo en ese cuarto.

"Aparentemente el azul es su color favorito…" pensó mientras volvía a levantar su mirada, topándose con un hermoso escritorio de estilo a unos pasos de la puerta. Y al lado de este, una biblioteca repleta de libros.

Una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la colección de libros que su padre escribía en el primer estante de aquella biblioteca. Ordenados por tomos y en perfecto estado. Se preguntaba cómo era que estaban tan bien cuidados después de tanto tiempo…

-La curiosidad mató al gato…- escuchó entonces la vaga voz de Kakashi, mientras lo veía caminar hasta aquellos ventanales y abrirlos de par en par.

-No soy un gato…- le aclaró ella con un poco de molestia.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.- contestó él sentándose en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la cama.

La pelirosa suspiró rendida, sin ganas de 'discutir' algo tan insignificante… y sobre todo si tenía una larga y tediosa tarde de ensayo por delante.

Con pasos pesados se acercó hasta sentarse al lado del peligris, sacando su guión de la mochila y esperando a que ese vago se dignara a hacer lo mismo. Pero los segundos pasaban y Kakashi sólo la miraba.

-¿Y tú guión?- le preguntó entonces ella, algo irritada.

-Acá…- contestó el peligris simplemente, señalando su cabeza.

La pelirosa parpadeó confusa ante esa respuesta. -¿Lo memorizaste?- cuestionó incrédula.

-Ummm… ¿vos no?- devolvió con tranquilidad el Hatake.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Son como 100 páginas!- exclamó histérica la chica, divirtiendo a su compañero.

-Qué exagerada, no son tantas…- dijo despreocupado Kakashi, cosa que a Sakura sólo desesperaba más.

-Eso no importa. Empecemos.- masculló abriendo su libreto, buscando la primer escena entre Marga y Pablo.

El muchacho suspiró al escuchar las primeras líneas de la pelirosa… faltaba tanto para aquella parte que a él tanto le gustaba y divertía que la tarde seguramente pasaría más lenta.

Toda una tortura…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Así vas a actuar el día que se estrene la obra, mugroso?- preguntó Sakura, con cierto tono irritado.

-Ummm… ¿qué tiene de malo?- devolvió Kakashi, típicamente tranquilo.

-¡Qué no hay sentimiento!- exclamó ella histérica, apretando el gastado libreto entre sus manos.

-Perdón, no sabía que estaba tratando con la maestra del drama…- contestó sarcástico el peligris, sonriendo burlón.

-Al menos yo puedo interpretar bien mi papel.- dijo la pelirosa, mordaz. –Pero vos… ¡Uy! ¡Ni siquiera creo que estás interesado en Marga!- exclamó molesta.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake simplemente.

Y ella suspiró cansada. -¿No tenes emociones, mugroso?- le preguntó rendida. -¿Tenes corazón? Ya sabes, ese órgano que late fuerte cuando te gusta alguien.- bromeó sin mucha gana.

-Ummm…- musitó una vez más el muchacho, sin despegar sus oscuros ojos vagos de aquellos verdes cansados.

-¿Podrías pensar en ese 'alguien especial' que tenes cuando actuas?- le pidió Sakura, en el mejor modo que podía.

-¿Cómo vos que pensas en Sasuke?- devolvió con tranquilidad Kakashi, con su mirada fija en ella.

Y la pelirosa sonrió con ironía. –Si pensara en Sasuke cuando actuo, no podría ni mirarte a los ojos.- contestó con algo de gracia.

-Ummm…- musitó él. -¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?- preguntó entonces, retomando el ensayo.

-Página 116…- le devolvió ella mientras daba vuelta la hoja de su libreto, encontrando _aquella_ escena que más que darle un dolor de cabeza le cumplía alguno de sus locos sueños.

"¡Cómo si yo quisiera besar con tanta gana a este mugroso!" exclamó irónica la pelirosa en su mente… aunque, ciertamente, ni ella se creía eso.

La vaga y tranquila voz de Kakashi empezó a sonar nuevamente, diciendo sus líneas memorizadas mientras la miraba fijamente; incomodándola, haciéndola temblar levemente, sembrando los nervios en su pobre ser que no podía dar pelea ante aquellos ojos oscuros.

Pestañó nerviosa mientras buscaba con ojos apurados las líneas que ese mugroso estaba diciendo, tratando de encontrar sus siguientes palabras para poder contestarle… pero sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por unos cortos segundos al leer lo que seguía en el guión.

No podía ser verdad, ¿verdad? Era imposible que hayan llegado a _esa_ parte de la obra en una tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían empezado? ¿Dos o tres horas? ¡Entonces no había manera! ¡Seguramente se saltearon alguna escena!

-¿Sakura?...- la voz de Kakashi irrumpió en su desconcierto, y sus ojos incrédulos lo miraron en silencio.

-Ummm… tus líneas…- le dijo él con tranquilidad; esa tranquilidad que a Sakura desesperaba.

La pelirosa tragó grueso, sintiendo se garganta seca por tantos nervios, y tratando de acordarse de cómo actuar leyó con la poca compostura que le quedaba las líneas en aquel arrugado papel.

-N-no hace falta, querido. E-esa tercera palabra, cuando es verdad, es mejor decirla en silencio…- contestó en voz baja, mirando aquellos ojos oscuros mientras sentía sus mejillas arder avergonzadas al acercarse más a él.

- Así…- murmuró entonces, terminando con la poca distancia que los separaba; uniendo sus bocas en un dulce beso una vez más.

Su pequeña anatomía se llenó de calma al sentir aquellos labios con gusto a limón acariciando su boca con tanta delicadeza, como si temiera romperla. Los nervios desaparecieron al instante cuando los fuertes brazos de Kakashi se posaron en su cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir…

… Y su corazón latió contento, tan contento que ella creía que en cualquier momento explotaría, en ese momento en que posó sus manos sobre el cálido pecho del Hatake y sintió bajo su tacto los locos latidos del corazón del otro… como si él también hubiera estado esperando por besarla otra vez.

Se sentía tan tranquila. Sentía que nada le faltaba ahora. Se sentía viva, más viva que nunca. Se sentía… se sentía _bien_. Se sentía _tan bien_. Nada podía ir mal si podía estar siempre_ así, _en sus brazos.

El aire faltante en sus pulmones los forzó a separarse, y de repente ya no se sentía tan bien. Tampoco había tanta calma, y parecía que algo le faltaba. Su corazón ya no latía con tanta emoción, y el calor que la rodeaba ahora era completamente frío.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Kakashi? Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué justamente él? La confusión volvía a invadirla, y la frustración poco a poco ganaba lugar dentro de ella… tenía que hablar con sus amigas ya, o terminaría preguntarle eso al mismo Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruno-san? ¿Queres otro beso?- la burlona voz del peligris la despertó una vez más, y sus mejillas ardieron de un rojo apenado al darse cuenta que seguramente se lo habrá quedado mirando como una idiota.

-¡Preferiría besar un sapo!- exclamó ella nerviosa. –Aunque vos no estás tan lejos de eso, mugroso.- le devolvió con una semi sonrisa triunfal.

-Ummm… o sea que sí queres volver a besarme.- dijo él sonriendo de lado… estúpidamente lindo.

-Más quisieras vos…- contestó la pelirosa de igual manera, desafiándolo, sintiendo su sonrojo desaparecer lentamente.

-Yo no fui el que se quedó mirando fijamente tu boca, Sakura.- comentó el peligris en voz baja, acercándose a ella un poco más, aceptando el desafío.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, yo no fui la que se abrazó a tu cintura para acercarme más a vos mientras te besaba.- atacó ella en igual tono, acortando la distancia un poco más.

-Digamos que fuiste vos la que me besó primero…- devolvió él, con voz seductora.

-No te ilusiones; sólo hice lo que dicta el guión, mugroso.- contó ella, sonriendo 'dulcemente'

-Ummm… estoy seguro que el guión no dice que Marga tenía que morder suavemente el labio inferior de Pablo.- dijo con tono victorioso Kakashi, mirando aquellos ojos verdes teñirse con algo de vergüenza y enojo.

-Estaba actuando…- masculló Sakura con molestia, cubriendo ese nerviosismo dentro de ella.

-Ummm… claro…- musitó sarcástico el peligris. –Yo creo que a Haruno-san le gusta besarme.- comentó burlón.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, yo creo que sos vos el que no puede vivir sin besarme.- contestó ella con aires de grandeza, aunque podía escuchar a su Inner llamarla hipócrita dentro de su mente.

Una grisácea ceja se alzó retadora en el pacífico y vago rostro masculino, mientras aquella sonrisa en esos labios finos con gusto a limón se curvaba en una mueca que fingía egocentrismo.

-¿Queres apostar, Haruno-san?- le preguntó él con _curiosidad_, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Es Sakura!- exclamó ella histérica. –Y sí, ¿por qué no? Yo sé que no quiero volver a besarte.- aceptó con confianza, y esta vez no necesitó de su Inner para llamarse a sí misma hipócrita.

-Cómo digas…- musitó el peligris despreocupado. –Entonces tenemos una apuesta.- le dijo, alzando su mano.

Sakura rodó los ojos y estrechó la suave y cálida mano del Hatake, sintiendo nuevamente aquella ligera sensación de electricidad.

–Una apuesta que yo voy a ganar.- aclaró con confianza, soltándolo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ummm… yo no estaría tan confiado, Haruno.- le dijo Kakashi con algo de burla, parándose a su lado.

-Oh, creeme cuando digo que vas a ser vos el que venga rogándome por besarte otra vez.- afirmó con seguridad la pelirosa, guardando el guión en su mochila.

El Hatake dejó salir una pequeña risa de sus labios al escucharla decir aquello, ganándose una mirada de completa furia por parte de la pelirosa.

-Si creer eso te hace feliz, Haruno-san…- comentó él despreocupado, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Y podía jurar que escuchó los nudillos de Sakura crujir mientras apretaba con tanta molestia sus puños… ¡era tan divertido verla enojada! Y era tan fácil para él hacerlo.

-¡Es Sakura, mugroso! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- exclamó irritada, caminando rápidamente a la salida de esa azulada habitación que olía estúpidamente rico como ese estúpido peligris.

-Ah, una cosa más Haru… Sakura…- la llamó vagamente, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Vio como la pelirosa se detuvo con la puerta de su cuarto completamente abierta, dándole la espalda, esperando a que hable.

-Los besos de la obra no cuentan.- aclaró mirando esa pequeña espalda.

-Eso es obvio.- masculló Sakura, dando un paso fuera de la habitación.

-Una última cosa…- dijo con tranquilidad el Hatake, deteniéndola una vez más.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó ella histérica, ahora sí mirándolo irritada.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- la saludó el peligris arqueando sus ojitos, sonriendo con su sonrisa de chico bueno.

Lo único que pudo escuchar Kakashi después de sus palabras burlonas fueron algunas palabras balbuceadas por lo bajo, seguramente palabras poco agradables hacia su persona; y el fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrarse con una profunda molestia.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras aquella sonrisa aún permanecía pintada en su cara, y se dejó caer sobre ese suave colchón que recibía con comodidad su cansado cuerpo. Acomodó las manos debajo de su cabeza, mirando el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más fascinante en el mundo…

… Aunque lo fascinante era lo fácil en que Sakura había caído en su _inocente_ trampa. ¿Acaso ella no podía sentir lo mucho él necesitaba besarla? ¿O lo mucho que le gustaba?

-O tal vez… aceptó porque también le gusta besarme…- murmuró suavemente, recordando aquellos rosados labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró lentamente una vez más sus ojos negros, tratando de clamar los acelerados latidos de su esperanzado corazón… y tratando de mermar aquellas emocionadas ilusiones que crecían a medida que sentía en aquellos labios lo mismo que albergaba en su ser.

Pero lo mejor era no hacerse muchas ilusiones, ni tampoco soñar tan alto… por ahora sería bueno que disfrutara de la dulce chance que Sakura tan inocentemente le había regalado:

Seducirla hasta conseguir que lo besara.

Y él estaba muy seguro que iba a ganar, cueste lo que cueste.


	12. La venganza será terrible

Conste que todavía no hace un mes, así que voy progresando (?)

**Perdón**, no tengo otra cosa más que pedirles u.u Sólo quiero contarles que cuando empiece diciembre y tenga más tiempo voy a subir los capítulos con más regularidad... quiero terminar mis historias antes de empezar la Facultad (Universidad) así que tengo Diciembre, Enero y Febrero creo que llego a terminarlas... espero :/

En fin, gracias por el apoyo! Y **perdón** una vez más.

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Canción: **Miss A - Breathe**. (Altamente recomendable)

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong> 12- La venganza será terrible.<strong>

El cielo estaba tan celeste esa mañana de verano. Tan claro y tan puro. Sin una sola nube en el sólo podía predecir que cosas muy buenas iban a suceder ese día…

-Debe ser _amor_…-

Pero ella era Sakura Haruno, y ni ese cielo tan celeste estaba de su lado. La vida le sonreía a todos, menos a ella.

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios al escuchar las palabras de Ino, sobre todo su tono serio, y lentamente desvió sus ojos verdes a los celestes de su rubia amiga que la miraban entre inquisidores y con soberbia, gritando un emocionado _'¡Te lo dije!' _

Suspiró otra vez y se preguntó mentalmente cómo era que había terminado contándole TODO lo que sentía a Ino y Hinata. ¡¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?...

Oh, claro… confusión y una molesta Inner.

-Dije, "debe ser _amor…"- _repitió la rubia Yamanaka con insistencia, haciendo claro énfasis en la _esa _ precisa palabra.

-Ino…- murmuró Hinata algo nerviosa, mirando a sus amigas sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Hinata, vos crees lo mismo.- afirmó sin dudas la rubia, logrando formar en el blanco rostro de la Hyuga un fuerte sonrojo que lo decía todo.

Otro suspiro salió lentamente de las labios de la pelirosa, ¿por qué no pensó en las consecuencias de esto antes de abrir su ENORME boca?...

Oh, claro… estaba _desesperada_.

-Se te va a ir la vida en suspiros.- comentó Ino algo divertida. -¿O será que estás pensando en tu _ amado _Kakashi?- preguntó con picardía.

-Cerda… creí haberte pedido una explicación razonable.- masculló un poco irritada Sakura, mirando fijamente aquellos pozos celestes.

La Yamanaka rodó los ojos cansada, ¡no podía creer lo ciega y cabeza dura que era esa mujer! ¡Si hasta Naruto podría darse cuenta de algo TAN obvio!

"Bueno…" pensó, reconsiderando esa última frase.

-¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?- le preguntó entonces a la pelirosa, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en cosas sin importancia.

-Para eso les conté mi problema, para que ustedes me den una explicación.- contestó con obviedad la Haruno. –Se supone que ustedes tienen más experiencia en estas cosas.- comentó impaciente.

-¡Pero si vos ya sabes lo que es el amor!- exclamó Ino con frustración. –Estuviste enamorada de Sasuke, ¿no?- preguntó con obviedad.

-Es verdad, Sakura… siempre nos dijiste lo mucho que amabas a Sasuke-kun.- acotó Hinata con timidez, mirándola con sus perlados ojos claros.

Entonces la pelirosa se sintió cohibida ante aquellas dos miradas, ante esa pregunta…

-Bueno… lo que siento ahora por ese mugroso… n-nunca lo sentí por Sasuke…- murmuró entre nerviosa y apenada, clavando su vista en el pasto debajo de ella.

-¡Definitivamente es _**AMOR**_!- exclamó Ino con seguridad y emoción, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, clara mueca de que estaba contenta.

-Yo también creo que es _amor_, Sakura…- comentó Hinata sin dudas en su suave y dulce voz, regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

La pelirosa pasó su mirada sobre los ojos de sus dos mejores amigas repetidas veces, viendo aquellos pozos brillando felices e ilusionados; completamente seguros de lo que decían.

¿Acaso podía ser posible que ella, Sakura Haruno, se haya… se haya… e… enamorado de… de… _él_? ¿De Kakashi Hatake? ¿_ESO_ era posible?

-No…- murmuró apenas audible. –Eso _no_ puede ser posible.- afirmó convencida, ganándose miradas de completa incredulidad por parte de sus amigas.

-¿Yo enamorada de Kakashi? ¡Por favor!- dijo con ironía, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar y caminando apurada hacia el salón de clases.

Escuchó claramente la voz molesta y chillona de Ino llamarla durante todo su recorrido, sintiéndola más lejana cada vez que se acercaba más al colegio y dejaba atrás el poblado patio delantero… y esa _estúpida_ idea de que ella estaba… ¡Ugh! ¡Ni siquiera podía decirlo!

-¡Es ridículo!- exclamó por fin, cerrando fuertemente la puerta del salón detrás de su espalda; segura de que no había nadie ahí.

-¿Qué es lo ridículo, Haruno-san?- pero esa vaga voz le demostró lo contrario.

Suspiró pesadamente una vez más, fijando sus cansados ojos verdes sobre el tranquilo peligris que sentando al borde de la ventana leía sin pudor alguno uno de los libros que su querido padre había escrito.

Y entonces no le quedaban dudas, ese _no_ iba a ser un buen día para ella.

-Sakura, mugroso… es Sakura…- masculló sin ganas, acercándose lentamente hasta su banco que desgraciadamente quedaba al lado de donde Kakashi estaba.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre la fría madre y descansó su cabeza sobre ellos, escondiendo su cara y su mirada de ese _molesto_ peligris. Justamente era a él a quien menos quería ver ahora.

Una semana había pasado desde que hicieron aquella retorcida apuesta, que ella todavía no entendía cómo pudo haber aceptado, pero entre ellos no había pasado mucho además de los besos en los ensayos de la obra… era como si ambos estuvieran esperando a que el otro moviera la primera ficha.

"Si es así mejor, porque yo no pienso empezar con esto" pensó decidida la pelirosa, ignorando por completo a su Inner que gritaba alguna que otra incoherencia.

Porque quiero decir, después de haber escuchado semejante… semejante… _imposible _de parte de sus dos amigas, no tenía ganas de tener a la fuente de todos y cada uno de sus problemas tratando de ganar una estúpida apuesta que involucraba besos.

¡Había que estar demente! Aunque… quizás… ella ya lo estaba un poco.

-Ummm… ¿mal día?- escuchó la vaga voz del peligris preguntarle, mientras lo sentía sentarse a su lado en el banco vacío.

-Y sólo se pone peor…- contestó ella en tono molesto.

-Ummm… entonces será mejor que me vaya a leer a fuera…- comentó en voz baja el Hatake.

Y ella sintió que era la peor persona del mundo al darse cuenta de lo brusca y fría que había sido con el peligris… Está bien que tenerlo al lado la incomodaba un poco, pero no tenerlo… en cierta forma no le gustaba esa idea.

Estiró su brazo rápidamente, agarrando la muñeca del Hatake ante de que este pudiera levantarse. –Perdón, no lo dije por vos... no tenes que irte… sólo estoy teniendo un mal día- le dijo con pesadez.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –No iba a irme porque me sentí 'indeseado', sino porque me gusta un lugar tranquilo y ameno para leer.- comentó con esa exasperable tranquilidad suya.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en aquellos vagos pozos oscuros al instante en que esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos… ¿era su idea o se había disculpado sin ningún sentido alguno?

-¡¿O sea que me sentí mal por nada?- exclamó histérica, soltando repentinamente al muchacho a su lado.

-¿Te sentiste mal por mí?...- preguntó el peligris en cierto tono incrédulo, mirándola con sus ojos negros más abiertos que lo común.

-¡Por supuesto! A nadie le gusta que lo hagan sentir una molestia.- masculló irritada, cruzándose de brazos sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el tranquilo rostro masculino, mientras su corazón latía contento al conocer que esa pelirosa que parecía _odiarlo_ mostró algo de preocupación por él.

-¿Por qué sonreís como idiota, mugroso?- le preguntó en tono ácido pero molesto la pelirosa.

-Porque Haruno-san se preocupó por mí.- contestó él arqueando sus ojitos, manteniendo su linda sonrisa.

Y Sakura no podía creer lo lindo que se veía cuando hacía eso…

-Nunca dije que me preocupé por vos…- masculló avergonzada Sakura, sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente.

-No es necesario, lo sé con sólo mirarte.- contó Kakashi con seguridad, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-¿Ah, sí?- musitó ella algo molesta. -¿Qué más podes saber con sólo mirarme, mugroso?- cuestionó en tono retador.

Entonces los labios del Hatake se curvaron en una media sonrisa, de esas que lo hacían ver tan sexy que la pelirosa quería pegarle por hacerle pensar eso.

Se acercó un poco a ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos. –Con sólo mirarte también puedo saber… lo nerviosa que estas por tenerme tan cerca.- contestó en voz baja, casi seductora.

(Y no se equivoca…) suspiró embobada cierta Inner.

Pero Sakura no iba a caer. ¡Oh, no! Si las fichas ya habían empezado a moverse ella iba a jugar hasta ganar… no tenía pensado perder ante ese molesto y exasperante peligris.

-¿Seguro, Kakashi?- preguntó ella, acercándose a él un poco más. –Yo creo que sos vos el que está nervioso…- comentó en tono dulce, mirando aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Ummm… no, no estoy nervioso.- negó él con tranquilidad. –Pero ahora que te tengo cerca puedo ver algo muy interesante…- comentó, sutilmente seductor.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella con un fingido tono inocente. -¿Qué ves, Kakashi?- preguntó interesada, acercándose más para acomodar _amablemente_ la corbata del peligris.

-Que tus ojos son más verdes y claros de lo que había pensado…- contestó suavemente el muchacho, viendo aquellos pozos abrirse con sorpresa ante sus palabras.

Las pequeñas manos de la pelirosa dejaron de arreglar su corbata cuando aquellas palabras dejaron su boca, y le rezaba al cielo que ella no pudiera escuchar ni sentir el loco palpitar de su corazón. Porque sí, le estaba costando horrores contenerse ante Sakura… teniéndola tan cerca él podría…

-Y también… que tus labios son muy rosados…- musitó desviando su mirada a esa boca a tan poca distancia de la suya.

Sintió como ella apretó ligeramente su camisa con aquellas manos temblorosas, y sólo entonces levantó nuevamente su mirada a esos ojos verdes que lo miraban brillando como… como todas esas veces en que la besó. ¿Acaso ella…?

Lentamente acortó un poco más la distancia, sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar delicadamente, acariciando la piel de sus bocas. Ladeo suavemente su cabeza, acomodándose para poder besar aquella boca una vez más… y entonces vio como Sakura cerraba los ojos, esperándolo gustosa.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en sus labios y rápidamente desvió el camino de sus labios, dirigiéndolos a la oreja roja de Sakura.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Haruno-san. La próxima vez inténtalo mejor.- susurró en tono burlón y sexy.

Se alejó rápidamente de ella, admirando por algunos segundos el rostro rojo y sorprendido de la pelirosa, para luego salir del salón como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue al cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda que un molesto y sonoro _'¡Te odio!'_ se escuchó desde adentro, y Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que deslizar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminar por el pasillo con una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro.

El juego recién empezaba, pero él prácticamente lo tenía ganado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Sol de verano quemaba fuerte afuera, ciertamente no era un buen día para tener Educación Física en el patio del Konoha teniendo un gran y fresco gimnasio bajo la sombra de viejo árbol. Pero no, su profesor insistió en dar la hora fuera de ese agradable lugar; argumentando que para ejercitarse siempre es mejor hacerlo en la naturaleza… y además tuvo el tupé de decir que no hacía _tanto_ calor.

"Él no hace nada, obviamente que no siente calor…" pensó cierto peligris con molestia, haciendo sus abdominales bajo el rayo del Sol, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz tranquila del profesor contar despreocupado.

"Esto es inhumano" pensó cansado, parando cualquier movimiento, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien.

Cerró sus ojos negros por un momento, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración… pero no había caso, con ese asqueroso calor rodeándolo jamás podría tranquilizarse. Su garganta estaba seca y el cuerpo le dolía como nunca… en serio, esto era inhumano.

-Vamos, Kakashi. La hora terminó.- escuchó entonces la animada voz de Obito, preguntándose cómo era que ese Uchiha podía estar tan bien después de semejante acto.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, mirando a su mejor amigo quien desde arriba le sonreía entre burlón y divertido; pero aun así le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse… como tantas veces antes.

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus resecos labios al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del morocho y este rápidamente lo incorporaba, con esa energía que el peligris no sabía de donde sacaba… quizás Obito era el inhumano.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó con ánimo el muchacho. –Escuché a Gai decir que las chicas están bailando en el gimnasio.- comentó con una pícara sonrisa, apurando sus pasos.

Kakashi rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo. ¿A quién le importaba si las chicas estaban bailando con sus shorts extra cortos y sus remeras pegadas al cuerpo? Él estaba cansado, y sólo quería tomar agua fría e irse a casa.

Caminó junto con Obito tratando de mantener los pasos apurados que se amigo daba, robándole la botella de agua que tenía en la mano justo cuando cruzaron las grandes puertas del gimnasio, y sintió su mascullado cuerpo relajarse un poco cuando el fresco del lugar lo recibió.

Sintió como el Uchiha lo tironeaba, guiándolo hasta donde las chicas practicaban en el medio de la cancha de básquet, parándose justamente frente a ellas… mirándolas mover sus curvas prácticamente contra sus cuerpos. Podía ver a Rin moverse al ritmo de aquella música sensual, y podía ver a Obito sonrojarse como idiota al mirarla.

Suspiró cansado y aburrido. Quería irse a casa, quería bañarse y terminar de leer su Icha Icha paz. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse a ver a esas chicas que no le interesaban?

-¿Sabes? Sakura también va a bailar.- la voz de Obito invadió de repente sus pensamientos, y los ojos negros del Hatake miraron curiosos al morocho a su lado.

-Si miras un poco más allá, en las gradas, vas a verla.- el Uchiha le sonrió burlón, sabiendo que había logrado convencerlo de quedarse.

Su mirada paseó disimuladamente por el enorme gimnasio de Konoha, hasta que sus ojos encontraron _sin querer_ el lugar donde cierta pelirosa estaba sentada. _Sin querer_ sus ojos pasearon _sutilmente_ por aquella anatomía. _Sin querer_ detallaron esas contorneadas piernas blancas, _sin querer_ admiraron la redondez de aquellos pechos escondidos bajo la blanca tela de la remera, y _sin querer_ se posaron en esos rosados labios que se movían mientras ella hablaba.

-Kakashi-baka, no seas tan obvio…- escuchó al morocho Uchiha decir con cierto tono gracioso.

Entonces suspiró, mirando al muchacho a su lado. –Ummm…- musitó simplemente, alzando sus hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Y Obito rodó los ojos. –Me olvidaba que eras un pervertido por naturaleza.- bromeó sonriendo, mirando una vez más a su novia.

Pero la canción había terminado, y con ella los movimientos; y entonces el morocho suspiró decepcionado… él quería seguir viendo a su novia bailar. Pero cuando sus ojos negros se fijaron en el siguiente grupo de chicas que iba a bailar delante de ellos, su divertida sonrisa volvió a surcar sus facciones.

Su mirada se dirigió al peligris a su lado, quien al instante le devolvió la mirada, y entonces ella movió sus cejas en un divertido gesto que al Hatake en nada hizo reír; simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el grupo delante de ellos cuando la música empezó a sonar.

-_**Por ti mi corazón desciende, por ti mi cuerpo quiere ¡ya!**_

_**Cada vez que llamo tu atención, cada vez que robas mi mente,**_

_**Por ti mi corazón desciende.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, no oh, ¡no oh!-**_

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, y Tenten empezaron a bailar; moviéndose al son de la divertida canción… pero por alguna razón sus ojos negros no podían despegarse del cuerpo de la pelirosa. De esas caderas…

_**-Chico te ves tan hermoso, eres tan endemoniadamente lindo.**_

_**Trato de ser un poco más astuta, pero siempre me sorprendes**_

_**Cada vez que te encuentro.**_

_**Yo no soy ese tipo de chica, pero nene haces enloquecer a esta chica.**_

_**Tu estilo quema mi mente, así que ven y sálvame ahora.-**_

Esas sensuales caderas que hacían el vaivén más seductor que vio jamás… que lo incitaban a pensar en cosas que no debía… y menos en plena luz del día.

_**-No quiero ser yo quien titubee, ¿debo coquetear?**_

_**Tengo la sensación de que me deseas mucho, veamos cómo resulta.**_

_**¿Debo hacer un movimiento?, ¡Yeah! Si tan sólo lo supieras, ¡yeah!**_

Este eterno juego me está volviendo loca.-

Los ojos oscuros del peligris abandonaron por un momento aquellas calientes caderas, encontrando aquellos pozos verdes que lo miraban fijamente… y quizás, eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

_**- Por ti mi corazón desciende, por ti mi cuerpo quiere ¡ya!**_

_**Cada vez que llamo tu atención, cada vez que robas mi mente,**_

_**Por ti mi corazón desciende.-**_

Pudo ver como uno de esos pozos verdes se cerraba en un juguetón y seductor guiño, y Kakashi ya no tenía dudas de que mirarla a los ojos era como mirar a Medusa… sólo que más placentero.

_**-Hoy voy a exponerme, es tiempo de que lo descubras.**_

_**Voy a hacerte saber, nene, te haré saber.**_

_**Cuando aparecer frente a mí, mi cuerpo se paraliza**_

_**Y mi mente se pone en blanco, me olvido de lo que estaba pensando, ¡oh!-**_

Una dulce y sexy sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios femeninos, y él tuvo que morderse los suyos para contener las ganas de acercarse a ella y estamparla contra la primera pared que estuviera cerca…

_**- No quiero ser yo quien titubee, ¿debo coquetear?**_

_**Tengo la sensación de que me deseas mucho, veamos cómo resulta.**_

_**¿Debo hacer un movimiento?, ¡Yeah! Si tan sólo lo supieras, ¡yeah!**_

_**Este eterno juego me está volviendo loca.-**_

Y esos labios se movían, cantando la letra de esa canción como si se la cantara a él… pero el Hatake no le estaba prestando tanta atención a la letra como al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

_**- Por ti mi corazón desciende, por ti mi cuerpo quiere ¡ya!**_

_**Cada vez que llamo tu atención, cada vez que robas mi mente,**_

_**Por ti mi corazón desciende.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, no oh, ¡no oh!-**_

Entonces ella puso esa mueca inocente mientras mordía su dedo al bailar, siguiendo la perfecta coreografía que el peligris ni siquiera había notado… pero _ese _paso fue como una explosión en su pobre cerebro… Sakura era tan cruel.

_**-Nene, cuando me miras mi corazón salta y palpita.**_

_**Cuando me dejas, el dolor sólo viene hacia mí.**_

_**Libera aquí mi amor encadenado, ¿no puedes ver?**_

_**Quiero decir atrápalo.**_

_**Aquí está mi amor, nene, es sólo que no puedo respirar.-**_

Siguió minuciosamente como las pequeñas manos de la pelirosa tocaban sutilmente su cuerpo, y Kakashi no podía envidiarlas más… Sakura realmente era cruel.

_**-Por ti mi corazón desciende, por ti mi cuerpo quiere ¡ya!**_

_**Cada vez que llamo tu atención, cada vez que robas mi mente,**_

_**Por ti mi corazón desciende.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, ¡oh! No puedo respirar.**_

_**No oh, no oh, no oh, no oh, ¡no oh!-**_

La música terminó una vez más, los movimientos se detuvieron, y el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba rápidamente gracias a su agitada respiración. Una sonrisa victoriosa surcó sus rosados labios al ver que la fija y deseosa mirada que Kakashi todavía seguía en ella.

Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó con pasos tranquilos a ese _hechizado_ peligris, admirando con diversión como él se relamía los labios, hasta por fin estar delante de él.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó en cierto tono dulce, sonriéndole.

-Ummm…- musitó él, mirándola.

-Creo que estás perdiendo.- le dijo simplemente. –La próxima vez no te la voy a dejar tan fácil.- le aviso en un divertido tono serio.

Un guiño acompañó sus palabras, y entonces se acercó a él y besó seductoramente la blanca mejilla del peligris, lo sintió estremecerse ante su contacto y aquella sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más grande.

-Nos vemos, Kakashi.- lo saludó con dulzura, para después alejarse de él sin necesidad de mecer sus caderas como un felino.

Por supuesto que no había necesidad, no ahora que prácticamente tenía al peligris comiendo de su mano… no ahora que sabía cómo jugar este juego.

Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que iba a ganar.


End file.
